With You
by Natsuya801923
Summary: sequel to Love is Painful / Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto are having a peaceful and perfect life. But will things twist around and turn for the worst? Who will try to get in their way? Amuto / Rated T for safety / better story inside
1. Prologue

**Sequel to "Love is Painful"! Yay!! –claps- Now the sequel will be shorter than the first one obviously because I don't want to lag the story.**

**And to the readers that didn't want a sequel: I hope you still read it. Give me some feedback like if it sucks or it's good; whatever.**

**Enjoy the chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara in any way.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_(A/N: When "Love is Painful" ended, it was like nearing October. It's now June.)_

**Amu's POV**

"Does this look good on me, Amu? I want my date to be perfect."

"Rima, it looks great. Nagihiko wouldn't change his love about you even if you wore baggy clothes."

"I still want to look nice."

"Um, hello? You're wearing the most beautiful black dress I have ever seen. He won't take his eyes off of you for a second," I assured.

"Thanks," she said smiling towards me.

"No problem. Now go and meet your date!" I pushed her out the door.

I sighed. This is so boring. Ran, Miki, Su, Utau, Rima, Mizuki, and Yaya are all busy!! So are the guys! And Ikuto's not here right now…

I hope he's doing well…

_**X-x-Flashback-x-X**_

"_Amu, I have to go to Paris."_

_I stopped chewing my dinner. "What?" was all I could utter._

"_Do you know how I play the violin?" he asked. I nodded. "My parents would like me to become a renowned violinist. My father said that he has a friend in Paris who is part of a huge music industry. It's also my dream to become a violinist…" he trailed._

"_Then what's stopping you?" I asked nonchalantly. He was shocked but slowly softened. I gave him a confused look. He stood up and walked around the table to me. He knelt down and wiped my cheeks. Tears. I brought my hands up quickly and rubbed my eyes._

"_These are nothing. It's just that there was something in my eye." More tears continued to flow down._

"_Amu, I won't go if you don't want me to go."_

_I would have instantly told him to stay. But… "I don't want to ruin your dream," was all I could say. He hugged me tightly._

"_Thank you," he murmured. I sobbed. He pulled back to capture my lips in a passionate kiss._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

He's gone for 3 months. He should be back in 2-3 weeks. I moped around the house trying to find something to do.

I also rented a room in an apartment since I had enough money and it was summer. It's really nice and comfy but lonely.

_Next Day at 8:00 p.m_

The phone rang. I grunted and got up.

"Hello?"

"_It's Rima."_

"Hey. Oh yea, how did the date went?"

"_I was getting to that. Sit down first."_

"Ok…?" I did as I was told. Was she going to tell me something dramatic?

"_Nagihiko…he…."_

"Yea?" I encouraged, the suspense rising.

"_He proposed to me!"_

Silence. I then broke it. "Oh my god, Rima! I'm so happy for you!!" I stood up and began pacing.

"_Thanks!"_

"Tell me the details. How did he propose to you?"

"_We were at a restaurant. He gave me a bouquet of flowers and a clown toy. You know I like gags, right?"_

"Yea. Continue."

"_Well the clown was holding a container with a lid on it. He told me to open it and I did. There was candy in there. It was very good by the way. At the bottom of the container, there laid my ring."_

"So romantic!" I said.

"I know!"

We talked for another hour or so. _"Sorry, Amu. I have to go now."_

"Okay. See you later. Congratulations again."

"_Thanks. 'Night."  
_

_Click. _

Rima's getting married. My friend is marrying to Nagihiko. I was bubbling with excitement inside. Pieces of the conversation then slipped into my mind.

"_When do you think Ikuto will propose to you?"_

I don't know. I kept on pondering that. Will he? Hmm…. I went to the couch and decided to read a magazine. I put it down after 10 minutes and decided to take a nap.

_1:00 a.m._

I woke up yawning. I checked the clock on the wall. It's 1 in the morning already? I should go back to bed. But I first need some water. I stood up and stretched.

_Creak._

I stopped. What was that? I looked around but it was too dark. I attempted to turn on the light but that won't be good if it was a burglar or something. Ah! What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! Ok, now's not the time to spaz out. I wandered to the living room and walked to the door. Hmm…it's closed. Maybe while I was stretching, I made the floor creak. My legs moved slowly to the kitchen. Ah, too dark. I groped around for the door or something.

Something pulled my arms down from searching and something was wrapped around my waist. I was about to scream but something clamped my mouth. Don't tell me it's a real burglar! I tried talking but it came out in a muffle.

Something warm touched the side of my neck. Lips. It started sucking on my skin. No! I don't want another man to touch me except for Ikuto! Think, Amu, think! I moved my leg and was about to wrap it around the person's leg to make him fall, but he/she was quicker. I ended up falling with him/her on top of me. It's most likely a guy. Who else would suck on a girl's neck? Well, exclude the lesbians.

He bit my earlobe. What the hell? You know, this guy is reminding me of Ikuto. I struggled for him to get off of me. I somehow turned us over with me on top of him. His hand fell from my face. He had blue hair and alluring, azure eyes.

"Ikuto?!"

He smirked and pulled my head down for a kiss.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry if it was short. Don't worry, the other chapters will be longer. **

**Who thought that when Ikuto knelt down in the flashback, he was going to propose? I would think that. xD **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, give me some ideas for the title. If you have ideas for a better title, please tell me in your review. If you like how it is, tell me that too.**

**RATE AND REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Meet The Parents

**How is everybody? Who saw the Twilight movie?! Wasn't it cool?! XD I didn't see it T.T but I saw a lot of behind the scenes and it looked so good!!**

**Thank you to these reviewers for chapter 1:**

**Kuro Koneko-Chan**

**Amutoness**

**Aznprid3x3**

**Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi**

**Lolipop Rina**

**moonlights crystal**

**cherrysaksblossom**

**Neko Alice-chan**

**helemeg93**

**Muppiegurl**

**Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha**

**4nimel0ver**

**Psychedelic-dreams**

**The Dark and Mystic Tohru**

**Amuto Forever**

**sweettara10**

**Black Seraphician**

**girlylove23**

**Kikopie88**

**sootyxsnowpetal**

**RinYuki-Violin**

**babo123**

**HianoRei**

**melodygarden**

**animeangel12**

**Amuto15**

_**End of List**_

**And it snowed over here! Yea!! So early in the month too =) Enough of my talk, enjoy the long-awaited second chapter of "With You"!!**

**A/N: Ikuto's mother will be in this chapter and she will most definitely be OOC. Same for his dad. And probably some other characters, oh whatever! And did I tell you that Ikuto is living with Amu even though they're not married? Well now you do =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara in any way.**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 1-x-X**_

_Something pulled my arms down from searching and something was wrapped around my waist. I was about to scream but something clamped my mouth. Don't tell me it's a real burglar! I tried talking but it came out in a muffle._

_Something warm touched the side of my neck. Lips. It started sucking on my skin. No! I don't want another man to touch me except for Ikuto! Think, Amu, think! I moved my leg and was about to wrap it around the person's leg to make him fall, but he/she was quicker. I ended up falling with him/her on top of me. It's most likely a guy. Who else would suck on a girl's neck? Well, exclude the lesbians._

_He bit my earlobe. What the hell? You know, this guy is reminding me of Ikuto. I struggled for him to get off of me. I somehow turned us over with me on top of him. His hand fell from my face. He had blue hair and alluring, azure eyes._

"_Ikuto?!"_

_He smirked and pulled my head down for a kiss._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

_(I forget how old Amu was at the end of "Love is Painful". I was pretty sure she was 22. So she is now 22 and her birthday is in September which is in like 3 months. :D And Ikuto is the same age as everyone else right? His birthday is on December 1__st__ so he is younger than Amu by 3 months :O Wow, but it's true. Some other characters are 23 depending on their age. Look it up on google or something xD)_

**Meet The Parents**

**Amu's POV**

What the—? How in the world did he get here?! I managed to pull away from him.

"Didn't I make a grand entrance?" he asked.

"S-Shut up! I thought you were a burglar! H-How the heck d-did you g-get h-h-here?" I stammered since I was right on top of this hot guy.

His signature graced upon his handsome face. "The door, duh. I got to come back here earlier since I was allowed to." He then pouted and put on puppy eyes. "Do you not want me here?"

Grr…I hated that face! He always lures me into doing it his way with that kind of face. "Stop doing that face! And n-n-no, I _do_ want you here. I missed you so much! But how? What about your dream?"

He flipped us over with me on the bottom and him pressing on top of me, his face just 2 inches away. I let out another yelp and blushed a bright pink. He was _still_ smirking. I always wanted to ask him if he was tired of smirking, but that doesn't seem possible. "I got a debut thanks to my dad and his friend. It was a success. I'll be working with her from now on and that best thing is that she moved here so it would be more convenient. And I missed you like hell too."

My face turned into a tomato. "I'm so happy for you!" I broke into a huge smile but then frowned. "But _she_?"

"My manager and she is a woman."

"How old?" I questioned even further.

He rolled his eyes. "Amu, you the only person I have eyes for. Don't think I'll cheat on you."

"Just answer the question," I commanded, obviously irritated. I need all the facts I can get. I don't want another woman stealing my man! _'__**My **__man? What am I thinking? He's not mine. Technically he is but we're not married yet….'_

He sighed. "In her early twenties."

"Even worse!"

"Why are you so nervous? Jealous?" He smirked.

"No, pervert!"

He faked a pout. "That really hurt, Amu."

I grimaced and muttered, "Idiot."

He smirked and brought his head down to suck on my neck. Shivers went down my spine.

"I-I-Iku—stop it! It tickles!" I giggled. He kept on sucking.

"Ikuto!" I sighed knowing he won't stop. "You promise?"

He stopped sucking on my now wet neck. "Promise what?"

"That you won't go to another woman." I'm sure that Ikuto won't cheat on me but I was still so scared. He handsome, about to be successful I'm sure, caring, pervert at times, but a great man and look at me. I have weird pink hair, average looking, I don't stand a chance.

He gripped my face with his elbows beside my arms and his body on top of mine trapping me. "_Amu_, I love you more than the world. I promise that I will not love another woman."

"B-But, you're so different from me! You're hot, nice, caring and look at me!" I ranted. "I'm average, not special and so much different from you! I'm not surprised that a lot of girls go all crazy over you but what about me? I don't see guys drool all over me. Don't you see? Your manager is probably way better looking, successful, nice, and I'm no—" He shut me up with a fierce, passionate kiss. I tried to talk but it only came out in a muffle. He demanded entrance and I granted his wish. He explored my mouth and the kiss was sweet bliss. I turned away gasping for air.

"You still taste great, Amu. Like strawberries." He licked his lips making my face reddened. "And that manager doesn't appeal to me like you do. You're a thousand—no infinite—times more attractive to me than she is to me. You _are_ special. The only girl that will ever catch my attention is you. I love you so freakin' much, you don't even know how much."

I blushed even harder. "T-T-Thank you. I-I-I love you t-too."

"That's my girl." He stroked the left side of my face.

"Oh, and Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"Welcome home."

He smiled a smile that would make my heart melt. "I'm back."

We shared another sweet and passionate kiss.

* * *

"Ikuto, can I meet your parents?" I asked out of the blue a week after he came back. He choked on the food he was eating. "Oops, sorry. I should've asked after dinner."

"Why?" he inquired.

"Don't you remember? When you met my parents, you promised me that I could meet your parents. Right?"

"I did but why do you want to meet them?" He raised an eyebrow.

I shrugged. "It's about time I met your parents right?"

"No. You don't even have to acknowledge them."

"Why? That's not very nice. Besides, your parents sound great from what I hear. But I never heard you say anything about your mother. What's she like?" But all I heard about Ikuto's dad is that he helped Ikuto get a career starting. That's it. I never really thought much about his parents until now.

"It's not important." He finished the last of his dinner and stood up and went to the sink. He turned on the faucet and began washing the dishes.

"Aw, Ikuto! Why can't you tell me?" I stood up as well the put my dish in the sink for Ikuto to wash and I'll dry. "Please?" He faced me right in time for me to put on my puppy eyes and a pout. A fake tear escaped my eye. "Please?"

He groaned. "You know I hate it when you do that!" My face inched closer towards his hoping he would say yes. "Ok, ok! I give! You can meet them."

I jumped up and down. "Yay! It worked! Thank you so much, Ikuto!" I smiled brightly at him.

After we finished the dishes he spoke. "But in return…" His eyes were filled with lust. Oh god. I knew there was a catch. "…I get to have some fun with you." Shivers went down my spine. He pushed me against the nearest wall making me let out a small squeak. He presses his body to mine and I didn't even have _any_ space to move. He started sucking on my neck and then nibbled on my earlobe. I was moaning in pleasure. He began kissing from the top of my neck to my shoulder. _(A/N: She was wearing a spaghetti strap.) _I felt the straps slide down my arm.

_Ring! Ring!_

He growled but continued with the kisses.

"Um…Ik-Ikuto? Shouldn't we…?"

_Ring! Ring!_

"Ignore it," he hissed.

"But what if it's important?"

"I doubt it." He continued.

_Ring! Ring! _

"Ikuto! Get off me!!" I tried pushing him off.

"Who the hell would be calling now?!" he growled. I managed to escape his arms and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_It's Utau."_

"Hey, Utau. What's up?"

"_You won't believe it."_

"What is it?"

"_Kukai proposed to me!!" _

My mouth dropped to the floor. First, Rima and now Utau? Is June a month for guys to propose? Who's next? Ran, Miki, Su? Me?

Arms wrapped around my waist. Ikuto. "Congratulations, Utau! Did you hear that Rima is marrying Nagihiko?" I turned my head only to be kissed on the cheek. I smiled sweetly at Ikuto.

"_Yes I did. First her and then me. Who knows? You could be next. I'm sure Ikuto will propose to you soon." _This phone is loud enough for Ikuto to hear every word she said. _Every word. _

"Maybe…" He pulled my hair to my left side to give him enough space to suck on my neck. I resisted the urge to moan since Utau would hear me. I kept on moving away but Ikuto kept me in place.

"_Don't be doubtful. Anyways, I have to go now. Good night!"_

"Ok. Later."

_Click._

"Um…"

He finally stopped sucking. "Hmm…so my little sister is getting married."

"Aren't you supposed to be jumping for joy?" I joked. But that's not even in his character. I have never seen Ikuto jump around like a little kid before. I would be in shock for the rest of my life if I saw Ikuto hop and skip.

"Maybe," he said, smirking. "And what Utau said might be true."

"What?"

"Me proposing."

I blushed. "Is it true?" I always wanted to be with Ikuto for the rest of my life but will Ikuto propose?

"Who knows? I saw this really hot girl in Paris. She was dead straight cute—" I smacked him on the head.

"You idiot!" I tried to hit him again but he caught my hand and kissed it. I blushed.

"You didn't let me finish. She was cute but you, Amu, is beautiful, flawless, cute, perfect, the right girl for me."

"Y-You don't h-have to say all those t-things," I stuttered, obviously embarrassed. "No one has ever called me b-beautiful."

"Well there is something wrong with them. You are drop dead beautiful and sexy, might I add," he said, his perverted side kicking in. I knew this wouldn't last. He then touched my breast. Oh no, he did _not_ just touch me there.

"Hmm…they got a bit bigger since I last touched them."

"Ikuto, you perverted cat!!" I stomped away furiously to my—_our_—room. "I'm seeing your parents tomorrow! You've had enough fun for tonight. Good night!" I shouted.

* * *

"Where does your parents live?" I asked while Ikuto drove.

"They live like two towns away. More like in the countryside of the city. You'll see when we get there."

"Ok."

After 15 minutes, the buildings began to disappear and were placed by trees.

"Wow, this is so pretty!" I exclaimed.

"Yea, I used to climb these trees all the time," he stated.

I cocked one eyebrow. "_You?_"

"Is that shocking?" he growled.

"Yes. I have never actually seen you climb up a tree before."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, duh. I'm an adult now. What'd you expect?"

"Ok, sorry."

Ikuto soon pulled up a long driveway. My mouth fell open. "_Holy_ crap! This is your house?!"

Ikuto shrugged. "Yea." The house was simply gorgeous. It had a swimming pool, who knows how many floors in the mansion, and a fountain, a long driveway, beautiful windows, and so much more.

"No wonder they live in the countryside. Well, this house is beautiful!" I looked like a little kid looking out a window with wonder in her eyes. "Is there a backyard?"

He nodded. "A big one in fact. Utau and I always played there. She would sing and I would play my violin."

"Wow. It must be nice living here."

"Not really…" he trailed off.

I gave him a confused look. "Why?"

"It's so...strict? I don't know how to describe it. They always order me around and to keep up my studies but I don't really do that. Plus, I have to be formal but I don't really obey."

I sweatdropped. "I'm sure they wanted you to be successful."

"Becoming a violinist doesn't really require a scholarship or good grades or whatever."

"I guess but you have to at least have good grades."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's get out of the car."

Ikuto and I stepped out the car. He took my hand as we both walked up the wide staircase up to the beautiful carved door. He rang the doorbell twice. Footsteps could soon be heard.

"My mom's sorta weird so pay no mind to her," he warned.

"Huh?" The door flew open.

"Ikuto-san!" A woman gave Ikuto a quick hug. _(Does anybody know how Ikuto's mother and father look like? I saw a group picture of Ikuto's family and Tadase's family on a manga page but it's not colored and you can't see the faces of Ikuto's mother and father!! Only hairstyles -.- So use your imaginations! And I'm gonna use mine :D) _She had long, straight, beautiful blonde hair. But why did she say "Ikuto-_san_"? She is very formal with Ikuto. I guess that's what Ikuto meant when they were strict and formal. "It's been so long! How have you been?"

"Fine," Ikuto replied briskly.

She got off of Ikuto and turned towards me. "And you are?"

"H-Hinamori Amu, ma'am. It's pleased to meet you." I bowed down low and heard Ikuto sigh.

"Please, raise your head! It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Why don't you come in and have tea? I just made some cookies."

"Ok," I agreed. Ikuto and I went inside. While Ikuto's mom was closing the door, Ikuto whispered, "You don't have to be so formal."

"I don't mind." I whispered so only Ikuto could hear.

"Fine. Do whatever you want."

His mom led us to a big couch. I finally took notice of the interior of the house. And boy was it amazing!! The ceiling was tall, a long, spiral staircase led to the second floor, a glass table…absolutely gorgeous. I sat down with Ikuto on my left side while holding hands. Across from me was his mother and next to her is Ikuto's father from what I presume. He looked very much like Ikuto but his hair was more tamed than Ikuto's.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Tsukiyomi Souko. Souko is fine." She reached across the table for a handshake. I gripped her hand gently.

"It's a pleasure, Souko-san."

"This is my husband." She gestured towards the man to her right.

"Aruto Tsukiyomi." He reached for my hand as well. "Aruto is fine."

"Hello, Aruto-san. It's nice to meet you. I'm Hinamori Amu. Amu is fine."

"Ok, Amu-san. May I ask why you are here?" Souko-san asked.

"Actually, I came here to tell you that I'm Ikuto's—" I confessed only to be interrupted by Ikuto.

"—girlfriend." Ikuto finished. "Now that we're finished, let's go Amu." He stood up and pulled me with him.

"Ikuto-san! Come back here!" Ikuto grudgingly sat back down and I sat down as well.

"I didn't hear about you having a girlfriend," Souko-san said with a twinkle in her eye. She must be happy.

"You never asked," was all Ikuto said.

"You should've told me. How long have you been dating, Amu-san?" she asked.

"A year." I answered.

"And you never told me anything, let alone mention her!" she scolded.

Ikuto looked bored. I sweatdropped. He's still the same as always.

"Oh, let him be. I'm sure he wanted to keep it a secret. Besides, I think it's great he finally has a pretty girl at his side." Aruto-san smiled gently.

"I'm not that pretty…" I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ikuto roll his eyes.

"Come now, don't be modest! You _are_ pretty, Amu-chan," Aruto-san assured.

"T-Thank you." I said.

"Now, Amu-san, come with me." She stood up and pulled me up with her.

"Eh?" I uttered.

"Mom!" Ikuto protested.

"You'll get your precious girl back. I'm sure Souko wants to get to know Amu-chan a bit better." Aruto-san reasoned.

"Fine," Ikuto gave in. Souko-san led me outside to her backyard. There was a bench under a big tree. Both of us sat down on the bench.

"Tell me something about yourself."

I did as she was wished. I basically laid out my whole life for her to hear. And did we talk for like half an hour about me?

"Did you have a boyfriend before Ikuto?" she questioned.

"…yes, I did." I admitted after a moment of silence.

"Oh, really? How close were you?"

"Close. Almost as close as I was to Ikuto but my connection with Ikuto is stronger." For some reason, I'm sort of comfortable talking about Keiichiro. _(A/N: In case you readers forgot, Keiichiro was Amu's past boyfriend and fiancé.)_

"I see." She didn't have a mad face but more of an understandable face. "I'm curious. Has he ever proposed to you or something really special?"

"He…_did_ propose to me." I was hoping to avoid this part.

"And you said…?"

"I said yes to Keiichiro."

Silence. A million things went through my head. Will she not let me be with Ikuto? Will she think I'm a bad girl? Ah, so many questions and zero answers!

"…how come you aren't with this Keiichiro?" Her tone became a bit cold. Oh boy. I screwed this up.

"Oh, um…he passed away." Her facial expression instantly became apologetic and solemn.

"I'm so sorry that happened. Forgive me," Souko said.

I waved my hands back and forth in front of my face. "N-No, it's quite alright! And enough about me, could you tell me about Ikuto when he was little?"

"Why not? Do you mind waiting a little? I have an album full of pictures of Utau and Ikuto from when they were little.

"Ok. I would love to see them." She stood up and stretched. She started walking but stopped and turned around.

"Amu-san?"

"Yes?" I curious answered.

"Will you love my son with all your heart without the past getting in the way of your decision? I don't want my son to have a broken heart."

"I promise with all my heart, Souko-san. Ikuto is my entire life. Without him, I'm nothing."

She smiled warmly. "I'm glad that Ikuto-san has finally found someone he loves."

"Me, too," I agreed. I saw her disappeared from view and the few tears I was holding back fell. I wiped them away quickly before more threatened to fall. I promised that I wouldn't cry about it anymore but isn't it natural to cry over someone you once loved?

I looked at the scenery to pass the time. There was a small swing set to my right. A big rock a few yards to my left. It resembled a big one-person couch.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Souko-san apologized as she sat back down on the bench with a big photo album on her lap. "Here are the photos." She handed me the book and I opened it revealing many cute pictures.

"Utau looks so cute in there!"

"Ah, I remember. Utau used to have this fake microphone and carried it with her wherever she went," she recalled.

I flipped to other pictures. There were many cute pictures. I giggled when I saw a photo of Ikuto.

"How did _that_ happen?" Ikuto had ice cream all over his face and the top part of his head. He was sitting on the ground with Utau lying down.

Souko-san laughed out loud. "I never stopped laughing that day. This is one of the few times I have actually seen Ikuto-san like this. Utau-san was trying to get ice cream for her and Ikuto-san and somehow, she tripped making the ice cream bucket fly up and land on Ikuto-san! It was hilarious seeing them like that and I just had to take a picture." A broad plastered smile was on her face.

"Same here. I have never actually seen Ikuto be all goofy and messy as well."

We talked more about the pictures. Afterwards, we talked about Souko-san and Aruto-san.

"Ah, it's 5 already?" _(A/N: Amu and Ikuto came to his house at 1 p.m.)_

"We must have kept the boys waiting a while," I joked.

"You're right." She laughed. "Shall we?"

I nodded as she pulled me upright. Ikuto was lying down on the couch while Aruto-san was reading the newspaper across from him when we went inside the house.

"You girls sure talked for a long time," Aruto-san commented as he looked up from his newspaper.

"We had many interesting things to talk about. Right, Amu-san?"

I nodded. "It was nice talking to you."

Ikuto sat up. "Ok, time to go."

"But Ikuto, I'd like to see your room," I objected.

"Ok, but then we're leaving."

"Fine, fine."

Ikuto took my hand and led me to the staircase.

"If you kids need anything, Souko and I will be right here. Don't do anything bad ok?"

"Sure, dad." Ikuto smirked. Oh god. We climbed up the vast staircase and went straight down the hallway.

"This is my room," Ikuto said as he opened the door. His room was pretty normal. _(A/N: His room is going to be like in the anime! Check the end of episode 55. I'm pretty sure that's when they show his room.) _

"Your room is really neat," I observed. He shrugged. I went right in front of his bed.

_Click._

Eh? Did he just lock the door? A pervert plus being in a locked room with him equals something perverted and bad. I turned around only to meet azure eyes.

"Eek!" How did he get there so fast?! A smirk graced his features as he pushed me down on the bed. _(A/N: When I said Amu was standing in front of Ikuto's bed, I meant she was standing in front of the short side of the bed. So when she fell, her body fit perfectly on the bed. Just to make things clear if you're confused :D)_

"Now that we're _finally_ alone…" He fell on top of me, making me trapped underneath him. Still the pervert as always. He sucked on my neck earning moans from me. He then kissed from my shoulder all the way to the corner of my lips. Lips pressed roughly against mine. I broke the kiss for air.

"Were you crying?"

I stopped breathing. "How did you know?"

"I saw through the windows." Man, I hate it how he has sharp eyes. "Why?"

"She asked about my past."

"Ah…" I knew he understood. "That's why I didn't really want you to meet them because they sometimes say the wrong things at the wrong time."

"But I really like them! You have great parents."

He shrugged. "I like your parents too."

I smiled. "Thanks. And Ikuto? You know I'll always love you right?"

"Yea. I'll always love you too."

"Thank you." I pulled his head down for another passionate kiss.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**The ending was a bit rushed -.- I was getting tired typing and my eyes are hurting so yea… And sorry if there are spelling mistakes or words that have been left out.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! My next update will be for "Unexpected Love". I'm still thinking about whether to change the title or not. "Unexpected Love" sounds so cheesy.**

**RATE AND REVIEW~!!! Reviews make me happy =D **


	3. Wedding Day

**I'm so happy with my reviews x)**

**Thank you to these reviewers for chapter 2:**

helemeg93

babo123

Amuto15

Amutoness

Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi

Kuro Koneko-Chan

evilxg1rl

Muppiegurl

Mitsuki Sakura Uchiha

Psychedelic-dreams

sootyxsnowpetal

oxCuteKataraox

SUNCAT333

Black Seraphidian

melodygarden

tarouchoo

Amuto-4eva

demonue

xiiaoICEangel

Raven

ghurl00

LuckyStarWitch

4nimel0ver

Asyura

fan of ur writing~

_**End of List**_

**You guys make me so happy =) And some people asked me how long it was. My answer is that I'm not sure but it'll be long enough, I guess. I definitely don't think it'll be as long as "Love is Painful", so maybe 10 chapters? That's a good amount right? :D I'm not like those authors who plan everything out and know how many chapters there will be right when they are halfway through the story or at the beginning! When I think that it'll the end, I add another enemy or fluff to make you readers happy xD**

**Enjoy the long awaited chapter!!!**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 2-x-X**_

"_Were you crying?"_

_I stopped breathing. "How did you know?"_

"_I saw through the windows." Man, I hate it how he has sharp eyes. "Why?"_

"_She asked about my past."_

"_Ah…" I knew he understood. "That's why I didn't really want you to meet them because they sometimes say the wrong things at the wrong time."_

"_But I really like them! You have great parents."_

_He shrugged. "I like your parents too."_

_I smiled. "Thanks. And Ikuto? You know I'll always love you right?"_

"_Yea. I'll always love you too."_

"_Thank you." I pulled his head down for another passionate kiss._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

**Wedding Day**

_**End of August**_

**Amu's POV**

"Mou, Rima! Am I done yet?"

"Amu, stop fighting with me. It's my wedding day and you are going to be my maid of honor so I have to make you look perfect."

"Give me something plain. I don't want to stand out and _you're_ supposed to be standing out, Rima."

"I will. You'll stand out even more if you wear casual clothing or an ugly dress."

I rolled my eyes. "Anything will be fine for me."

Here we are in a bridal shop picking out a dress for me. This is really boring. I'd rather be with Ikuto but he was ordered by Rima to get a nice black suit in another bridal shop. Rima's wedding is in three weeks. I don't know how Nagihiko did it, but he said the wedding could be held on September 10th. Kukai was amazing to put his wedding on September 20th.

"How does this look?" I had this very dark blue dress and it was mid-thigh length. There were no straps and a two inch wide white ribbon was wrapped around my waist. The same colored headband was placed on top of my bubblegum colored hair. My feet wore black pumps. The best thing is that the dress doesn't stick to your body. It's flowy from the bottom of the ribbon to the end of the dress.

"Wow, Rima. This dress is so pretty! You've really outdone yourself."

"Well, I want Yaya, Utau, and you to be perfect." She flashed a smile towards me. "And damn girl, all the guys will practically drooling over you."

"Rima! That's it, I'm getting another dress."

"I was just kidding! Just tell them to back off or something. And no matter what you wear, they'll still check you out."

I sighed. "I don't want boys chasing me around the whole stinking building. I have Ikuto, and I don't want him to get the wrong idea."

"He won't. You love him way too much and he knows that. But I think he will be jealous." Rima smirked.

"Should I be happy?" I asked.

"Yep." Rima smiled. I sighed but then smiled.

"Now time for your dress!" I pushed Rima in front of the big rack of wedding dresses.

* * *

_8:00 p.m._

I opened the door slowly due to my exhaustion. Four hours of shopping at a mall has worn me out. I opened the light switch, illuminating the living room. I flopped down on the couch and heaved slowly. I gently placed my shopping bag and my dress on the table in front of me. _(A/N: It's a big couch by the way =) The one that has three seats so I guess it could fit Amu if she slept on it.) _

"What a day!" I murmured to myself.

I then felt something nibble on my ear.

"EEK!!!" I jumped up in my seat and turned around. No one was behind the couch. _(A/N: Amu is still sitting.)_ W-Was it a g-g-ghost?? I ignored the thought and turned back around only to feel something wet touch my lips.

"Mmph!!" My eyes met cobalt eyes. I pulled him away.

"Ikuto! What the hell?! I thought there was a ghost or something!!"

"Aw, is little Amu scared?" he cooed as he stood up.

"S-Shut up!" Ikuto's hair was wet, with water dripping from the ends of his hair. It seems he just got out of the shower and…

"AAH!!! I-I-I-IKUTO!!!!! PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!!" I couldn't help but stare at his well-toned abs. Who could resist the temptation to touch his six pack, his muscles, his…AH!

"Like what you see, Amu?" he playfully smirked. Apparently, he caught me eyeing his chest.

"Shut up! Just hurry up and put your shirt back on!"

"No," he refused. I shut my eyes tightly, so he won't tease me for looking at his sexy body. Wait, sexy?!

"Trying to resist?" he guessed in a seductive voice.

I hid my face in my warm hands. "Shut up!"

"It's okay to look you know." I heard him say. Why the heck did he have to be so damn hot?! I felt pressure on either side of the couch.

"Open your eyes, Amu."

I slowly took my hands and opened my eyes. His face was an inch away from me. My face heated up. He then kissed me passionately, pushing myself further into the couch. His arms were on either side of me so I couldn't escape nor lie down.

He buried his face at the crook of my neck and he started to move his nose back and forth against my skin. I giggled.

"Stop! You're tickling me!" I kept on giggling. I heard him chuckle. After a few seconds, he spoke.

"Let me see your dress."

"Huh?"

He pulled away from my neck, but his arms were still on either side of me. His eyes locked with mine and he had a smirk etched across his face. "Your dress."

I tried to suppress my laughter. He was aiming for my dress the whole time? I thought he wanted much more from me. Unfortunately, I couldn't contain my laugh.

"What's so funny?" He frowned.

I shook my head. "It's nothing. I just thought there was something else you wanted."

Then his perverted side came into place. "Yes, I wanted to have something else. To sleep with you on your bed."

I knew there was a hidden meaning behind it the moment I gazed into his eyes filled with lust. "Oh, no you don't. There is _no_ way I'm going to do it with you now. Plus, you're going to have to see my dress at the wedding.

He faked a hurt, puppy face. "Aw, you're hurting my feelings."

I instantly felt guilty even though I knew he was faking it. "F-Fine but I'll only show you the dress and nothing else."

"Aw, fine." He didn't move though.

"Um, Ikuto? I can't change when you're blocking my way."

"Change here then. I can help you." He smirked. My face glowed a bright pink.

"Get off, you pervert!!!" I used every ounce of my strength to push him away from me. When I finally did, I grabbed the bag from the table as quickly as I could, and ran to the bathroom, and locked the door. Inside the bathroom, I stuck my tongue at the door as a sign of victory.

I got my dress up my body but I was having trouble zippering the dress by myself. My arms hurt from carrying a lot of things so I needed help. But there is no way I'm going to ask that pervert!!

"Need help?" I heard a velvet voice offer.

"Eek!!!" I shrieked as I felt arms snake their way around my arms and waist and something rested on my left shoulder. "Ikuto!!!"

"Yo." I heard him greet. I couldn't see his face from this angle.

"How did you get in the bathroom?? I could've sworn I locked it."

I felt him shrug his shoulders. "Apparently, you didn't do a very good job. The door wasn't closed very tightly. Now do you need help or not?"

"Y-Yes," I sheepishly said. I felt his touch leave my body. I turned around to face him and turns out he finally has a T-shirt on him. Thank the lord. I then felt the cloth falling down. Oh crap. I held my stomach so the dress won't fall.

"Hmm? Your dress is falling? Why don't you let it fall?" He seemed amused.

"You. Shut up. And help me." I demanded furiously.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright, little kid."

"I'm not a kid, damn it! I'm 22 for heaven's sake!!"

"Age doesn't matter. You still seem like a kid to me and you'll always be a kid to me. My Amu."

"Ikuto…" My eyes softened. That's so sweet of him. I noticed there was the smallest tint of pink on his face. Whoa, he's blushing!

"Turn around and let me help you." I did as I was told. Once he zipped up my dress, I pushed him out the bathroom to let me finish dressing. I made sure you couldn't open the door and finished dressing. I did it how Rima dressed me today. I applied some make-up to my face to make me more pretty. I arranged the headband on my head and let some side bangs fall over my face. _(A/N: Okay, I __**might**__ draw Amu with her dress. I kinda suck but I'll do my best xD)_

I stepped out the bathroom to reveal my look for the wedding. Ikuto, who was cleaning up the table I placed my stuff on, stopped and his mouth fell open. I grew more self-conscious as the seconds past.

"W-Well?" I said, breaking the eerie silence. He snapped out of his trance and walked towards me. I stood as straight as a statue. When he was close enough, he pulled me to his chest making me blush, rivaling my bubblegum hair. Using his index finger, he lifted my chin up, just to feel his lips crash down onto mine.

"Mmph!"

We kissed for god knows how long. What brought up the sudden urge to kiss me? I pulled away gasping for air. He the hugged me close to his well-built chest.

"You're very beautiful," he murmured against my skin.

"Gee thanks," I weakly answered, heat rising up to my hairline.

"Did you pick it or did the little shrimp?"

"I told her what I liked and _Rima_ made adjustments to dresses to match my tastes."

"You have very good tastes then," his seductive voice complimented. I blushed yet again. I pushed him away from me explaining that I didn't want to get this dress dirty or ruffled. I changed out of it and quickly ate dinner with Ikuto. I was dead tired after the meal, so I snuggled into my bed. Ikuto was tired as well so he slept next to me. It sort of stinks having one king size bed but it's comfortable and less lonely with him by my side. I didn't object when he wrapped his arms around me.

I then fell into a deep sleep dreaming about how Ikuto would propose to me.

* * *

_September 10__th__; Rima's wedding day_

Before Rima's wedding, Ikuto introduced me his manager, Yuki. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and as expected, she's super pretty. She seemed a bit too close to Ikuto though…

"Amu! What should I do?! I didn't expect I would be this nervous!!" I was fixing Rima's hair. She looked stunning in her white wedding dress. _(Dress on profile)_

"Rima, do you remember what you told me when I first received a confession? 'Good women say something cool at a time like this'.

"Yes, but…" I put a finger up to shut her up.

"You're about to be the wife of Nagihiko, the love of your life. So stay cool and walk down that aisle to say 'I do'," I instructed. "Just make sure you don't trip," I added, teasingly.

"Don't jinx me!"

I laughed. "Now get up." I pulled her up. "You look very beautiful so hurry up and get ready to walk down the aisle!"

-

-

_(A/N: Go easy on me. I've never ever been to a wedding so I'm doing this based on some shows I watched :D and some info I looked up. But all weddings are different, right?)_

Canon in D began playing. Ami was the flower girl of Rima's wedding. Rima didn't know another young girl and my sister is 12 and a bit old for a flower girl but Ami's short enough to past as a 9-year-old. Tsukasa, Yaya's brother, was the ring bearer. The audience were awing and cooing at the two. Utau walked first down the aisle. Yaya followed soon after. I then took my walk. I matched my pace to the music and spotted Ikuto in his dashing suit up ahead. When I was two or three yards away, I winked and I received a smirk. Nagihiko looked handsome in his tuxedo and the same goes for Kukai and Tadase-kun. Kukai was best man of Nagihiko.

All heads turned around to see Rima walking with her dad, linking arms. She looked even prettier from this view.

**Rima's POV**

"Ready, Rima?"

"Yes, dad."

Our arms linked as we stepped onto the aisle. Every single person looked towards me. Well of course. I became nervous but my dad whispered reassuring words. Up ahead, I saw Utau, Yaya, Amu, Kukai, Ikuto, Ami, Tsukasa, and last but not least, my soon-to-be husband.

As I stepped on the altar, my father let go. I spotted my mother in the front row dabbing her eyes with a tissue. I sent her a smile to say that I'm happy.

I didn't pay much attention to what the priest was saying. I was so dazed that I'm finally marrying to the love of my life.

"Do you, Mashiro Rima, take Fujisaki Nagihiko to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Do you, Fujisaki Nagihiko, take Mashiro Rima to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Nagihiko leaned in as I stood on my tippy toes. Euphoria washed through me as his lips pressed against mine. This day…is unforgettable. I barely heard the crowd cheer in excitement.

We pulled away slowly, the audience still cheering.

"I love you so much," I murmured.

"I love you too, Rima."

I smiled as we kissed again.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Rima closed her eyes and threw the bouquet high up in the air. All the women had their hands raised up.

I looked down and saw the bouquet of flowers in my hand.

"EHH?!" My friends were cheering and I saw Ikuto smirking, but also blushing.

* * *

"Rima, congratulations!!" I hugged Rima tightly.

"Thank you, Amu! I can't believe I'm finally married!"

"I can." Amu smiled.

"Why aren't you dancing?" she asked, gesturing towards people swaying back in forth to the music.

"I'll pass thanks." Dancing was never my thing. I don't get why people are so excited about waltzing or doing extravagant moves.

"Excuse me, miss?"

I turned around and saw a handsome adult around his mid-twenties. He had jet black hair and dark green eyes.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked politely with a smile on his face.

"Go, Amu." She pushed me a step towards the man and murmured, "Make Ikuto jealous." I turned around but she was already walking away towards Yaya and Utau, who looked stunning. Next to them, I saw Ran, Miki, Su, Daichi, Yoru, Miyuki, Sachio, his sister Yumiko, Kukai, and Tadase-kun. Nagihiko must be somewhere else accepting thanks from his relatives or something. Ran, Miki, and Su didn't want to be Rima's bridesmaids and Daichi and Yoru didn't want to be groomsmen either. I saw Ikuto talking with Yoru and decided to tease him a little.

The man who asked to dance with me walked me to the center of the floor and we stared to waltz.

"I don't think I know what your name is."

"It's Yamotaru Koji. And you?"

"Hinamori Amu. And may I ask why you suddenly asked me to dance with you?" He twirled me around gracefully. I must admit that both of us make a good pair for dancing.

"Well, Hinamori-san, must I say that you look like an elegant dancer?"

I blushed. "Call me Amu. And thank you, Yamotaru-san. But I'm not such a great beautiful dancer."

"Call me Koji. And really, Amu-chan?" He raised a brow. I spun around and away from him using his left arm and then back to his chest. "You're doing pretty well yourself."

"It's thanks to you because you're guiding me."

"I think you should look closely. You're obviously not seeing how you're dancing. And look, everyone is staring at us." When he said that, I looked around and sure enough, everyone was watching. We were in perfect harmony with the rhythm. I could cheers from Ran and Yaya. We stopped as soon as the music stopped. Applause broke from the crowd.

Koji kissed my hand. "Nice dancing with you Amu-chan. Would you care to dance again?"

I was about to say yes when I heard a voice speak for me from behind. "She's actually going to dance with me then." Ikuto.

Koji nodded. "I see then. See you later, Amu-chan."

"Bye, Koji." He merged with the crowd a few seconds later. I turned around intensely stared into dark pools.

"You were very rude to him, y'know."

"Serves him right." We were slow dancing right now and I was practically stuck to his chest.

"Jealous?" I teased, smiling.

"As if," he scoffed.

"Stubborn guy." My hand rose to mess his hair up. He leaned down to and breathed on my shoulder making me shiver. His head came up a little as he bit my ear. I let out an, 'eep!' and he whispered something in my ear.

"Flirtatious woman." He pulled away and a smirk graced his features.

"I did _not_ flirt with him!" I flared. "It was just a normal conversation between two dancers."

"Right," he sarcastically muttered. "Then why did he kiss on you?"

"It was only on the hand. You really are jealous, aren't you?" I seemed really amused.

"Shut up." His face had the lightest shade of pink.

"You're blushing." I smiled and give him a peck on the lips. "I'm kind of happy that you're jealous. It makes things much more fun."

"Oh? Want it to be reversed?" He grinned.

"No." I made a pout. "I don't want you with another woman."

"And I don't want you with another man."

"Fine." I gave him a longer kiss on the lips and blushed as I pulled away. "Done being jealous?"

"Nope. Another kiss."

"How greedy can you get?" I joked. I stood on my toes as he leaned down for a lustful kiss.

* * *

"Have fun in Hawaii, Rima, Nagihiko!"

"Bye!" Rima and Nagihiko chorused. Our group of friends said our goodbyes while Ikuto and I headed to our apartment. I checked in the mailbox and found a mail for me. 'Hinamori Amu' was written neatly in cursive. I took the letter inside with Ikuto trailing behind me.

"Who's that from?"

"I don't know…hurry and take a shower so I can take it after you."

"Take it with me," he seductively suggested. His arms snaked around my waist.

"A-As if, you pervert!" I pushed him away from me, my face reddening as milliseconds pass. "Hurry up and take it!" He playfully stuck his tongue out at me and went into the shower.

I changed out of my dress and into a tank top and sweats. I put the dress on a hanger and into my closet. I opened the mail and revealed the letter.

I gasped as I stared at the blank piece of paper with blood splattered on it. Looking closely, it's just paint or something. I breathed a sigh of relief. I flipped it over and one sentence was typed on it.

_**Stay away from Ikuto.**_

I slowly folded it back up and put it in the envelope.

I felt something warm on my back. "Who was it from?"

"It was about something trivial. Advertising." I turned around say him with only a towel wrapped around his lower body.

"AH!! PUT A SHIRT ON YOU PERVERT!!!"

"I know you like it, _Amu_," his velvety voice whispered. A drop or two of water dripped from his damp hair.

"S-S-Shut up!!!"

He chuckled as he kissed my nose, my eyelids, everywhere. He pushed me onto a couch and gave me butterfly kisses everywhere, sending me shivers.

"Ikuto, you're getting me all wet!"

He ignored my comment and kissed me fully on the lips.

* * *

I went to our bedroom and closed the doors quietly after my shower. He harassed me again by sneaking in the bathroom while I was changing after my shower. My face reddened at the memory.

The envelope was in my hands and I hid it under the mattress.

_Stay away from Ikuto._

From who though?

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Sorry for the super update!! =( **

**I'm not satisfied with this chapter but I'm too lazy to fix my mistakes and revise some sentences xD Sorry! Hope you enjoyed it though ^^ But felt it to rushed…and sorry that the Amuto moments weren't so intense or whatever xD**

**Pressing the button down there makes me so much more happy =)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	4. Victim

**For you curious readers, I started typing this on February 6****th****.**

**I AM SO SORRY!!! T.T I haven't been updating because I have a bit of a writer's block and it is due to my laziness -.- Anyways…I'll **_**try**_** to do my best (but I'm such a lazy person) but I am thinking of deleting Love is Painful and rewriting it…but I'm too lazy . I also have a new story brewing in my head and I want to type the first chapter right after typing this so hope you guys read it!! ^^ **

**Anyways…for those who haven't read the note on my profile, read it. It's pretty lame but it's important (I think -.-").**

**Thank you to these reviewers for chapter 3:**

Aznprid3x3  
sootyxsnowpetal  
Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi  
Soccerluver04  
Ai Aika  
unknown  
Amutoness  
4nimel0ver  
spicygirl27  
KW  
Muppiegurl  
sweettara10  
HianoRei  
blahxcrap  
LuckyStarWitch  
Kikopie88  
Psychedelic-dreams  
xiiaoICEangel  
moka  
Chichi  
kanameXakari  
SUNCAT333  
ghurl00  
Innocent007  
babo123  
xmokona3  
MW  
ShadowWolves15  
the3things  
EvilAngel2008

**Thank you so much!! ^^ I get so happy and giddy when I see the quality and quantity of the reviews I get =) I love you guys so much!**

**Anyways…on to random rants of the manga and the anime of Shugo Chara!! xD (do not read if you are not up to date with the anime and manga)**

_**Manga:**_** OMFG CHAPTER 38 WAS THE BEST!!! Man, I love Peach-pit ^^ they rock! I was in fangirl overload when I saw Amu hug Ikuto ^//^ AMUTO FOREVER!! Now I'm CERTAIN it'll be Amuto ^^ but hey, there's some chance that'll it'll be Tadamu but I highly doubt it because Amu kept on calling Ikuto's name and said "I want to hold you." Isn't that so sweet?!?! *melts in puddle* Anyways, DIA IS BACK!! And Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia had a chara-nari with Amu making Amulet Fortune x) but the one that got me laughing was the chara-nari of Ikuto xD LOL His new chara-nari was Seven Seas Treasure and he was a pirate XD LMAO He looked **_**so**_ **funny! But it makes sense cause pirates are free and they get to do whatever they want and the treasure is Amu ^^ Ah, I'm a happy fangirl. Next chapter at the start of April ^^ CAN'T WAIT!! And best thing is is that I have spring break during that week =) Heehee… oh and for people who don't know where to read the manga (I highly doubt but should still say it) it's on or **

_**Anime: **_***squeals* ONE OF THE BEST EPISODES EVER!!! Episode 74 rocked!!! Excluding all the Tadamu moments though. However, I was disappointed because Satelight cut out all the cuddling moments -.- and I think that's just bullcrap. But I'm glad they made some Amuto anime-original moments ^^ I was cracking up when Ikuto called Amu "fat and jiggly" XD And I was like in obsessed fangirl mode when Ikuto pulled Amu down on the bed with him ^^ But I wish Amu was cuddling with Ikuto (like in the manga) when Ikuto confessed x( And I was all sad and aww-ing when Ikuto said "I guess I'm the boy who cried wolf" when Amu didn't believe him when he said that he loved Amu T.T so sad! Can't wait for the next episode though ^^ go Kutau!!! **

**And now, I am currently addicted to Skip Beat! Not like how I'm obsessed with Shugo Chara! or anything. **

**Also, you know how Love is Painful was a bit…bloody and stuff? In here, there'll be drama and of course some blood but minor moments (like cuts, bruises, etc.). I thought it's not good for the readers to read gory chapters so if there will be some blood, I'll warn you guys. But I promise that it will NOT be as horrorish as Love is Painful.**

**Hmm…pretty random author's note but whatever xD ENJOY THE CHAPTER~!**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 3-x-X**_

_I went to our bedroom and closed the doors quietly after my shower. He harassed me again by sneaking in the bathroom while I was changing after my shower. My face reddened at the memory._

_The envelope was in my hands and I hid it under the mattress._

_**Stay away from Ikuto.**_

_From who though?_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**

* * *

**

**Victim**

_September 13th_

**Amu's POV **_(This __**is**__ rated T, right? xD Beware of cursing!)_

"I. Am. So. Fucking. Pissed. Right. Now."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Utau?"

"I can't believe they are doing this to me!!"

"Utau. Chill; sit down; be a good girl; and tell me what happened."

Reluctantly, Utau did as she was told. She came—no _barged_ is more like it—in my apartment on a Saturday morning at 7 a.m. She came in screaming and cursing about _something_ and I have no clue what the hell she is talking about. It seems I'm about to find out.

"My wedding is postponed."

"…"

_3_

_2_

_1_

"WHAT???!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "That's just blasphemy! Why?!" If the people at the church did that to my wedding—or at least I _hope_ I have one—they would have been murdered in _two_ seconds _flat_.

"Because the frickin' carpenters can't finish a part of the church in time for the wedding," she explained. "And of course Kukai is all gentlemanly and says it'll be fine to postpone it to a later date." She had a cute pout on her face.

"How late?"

"Two weeks."

"It's not _that_ bad, I guess." I did the math in my head. That will be October 4th right?

"But I _really_ want to have it on the 20th…"

"Are you going to call everyone to tell them the news?"

"Well, I don't want them to arrive at the doorsteps of the church when a wedding isn't even happening on that day!"

"That'll take forever…" How many people did she invite again? More than I can count.

"Yea…" Her face fell.

I racked my brains to say something to cheer her up. "Look on the bright side, you have more time to decorate and plan the wedding!"

She sent daggers at me. "You are _not_ helping, Amu."

"Sorry…" My face fell.

"It's ok. I'm just…_mad_."

"That's an understatement," I said. She laughed softly at my remark. Hey, at least I cheered her up a little!

"What's with all the noise?" a husky and groggy voice asked. I turned around and saw Ikuto in his light blue pajamas with his messy cobalt hair. I'm surprised he only awoke now. Usually he's an early bird and he has sensitive hearing so he should have heard Utau stomp in the house. Suspicious…this calls for investigating!

"Ikuto!!!"

Eh? I turned back around but Utau was already gone. I turned back to Ikuto's direction and Utau was clinging onto his neck and squealing with delight. I sweatdropped. Even if she's over the over brotherly complex, she still won't change.

"Ikuto! I haven't seen you in SO long!" Utau said in a super girly voice that almost made me gag.

"I just saw you a few days ago, Utau." He rolled his eyes.

"Eh~? Don't you want me here, Ikuto?"

"No."

"You're so mean!!" she wailed.

I giggled at their little sibling fight. Those two are the same as usual.

_Ring! Ring! _

"Ah."

Utau got off of Ikuto.

"Hello?" Utau answered in a business-like voice. I laughed quietly at the sudden change of her tone.

"Hi, Kukai!"

Kukai? I looked towards Utau.

"Ok. I'll be right over," Utau spoke to Kukai. She closed her phone and faced me.

"Kukai needs me for something so I have to go."

"Oh, ok. See you later," I said, as she turned the doorknob.

"Bye, but before that—" She ran to Ikuto and pounced on top of him and then she went out of our apartment and closed the door.

…Wow.

Now for the investigating.

I looked at Ikuto and it seems he was falling asleep while standing. I giggled inside; he looked so cute! I slowly crept up to him and brought my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Ikuto was surprised as first but he got more into the kiss and brought me closer to his chest.

I broke the kiss and started with my questions. "Ok, spit it out. Why are you so weird today?"

"What do you mean…?"

"Usually when I kiss you, you do perverted things to me that make me blush nonstop."

"Your point is…?"

"Why are you so tired? Utau practically stormed in this room and you didn't even wake up. You usually wake up at the tiniest sound but now look at you." I shook my head in disapproval. "What exactly did you do last night?"

"I was out with some friends," he admitted and yawned a little.

"Where did you go?" I asked, continuing my little detective case.

"None of your business," he replied, breaking away from my hold. He headed towards our bedroom while I followed him.

"Tell me!" I demanded. No answer. He went back to bed and pulled the covers over his shoulders.

" 'Night," he called over his shoulder. I pouted. He's being a bit stubborn isn't he? I got in bed with him. I _was_ sleepy, after all.

"Ikuto," I whined. No answer.

"Ikuto~" Same result.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Same reply.

"Ikuto-_koi_." He moved a bit. Aha! At least I got _something_ from him. I hugged him from behind.

"Will you tell me where you went yesterday, Ikuto-koi?" I asked in my most sweet and innocent tone.

"Ah, damn it, Amu! Why are you doing this to me??"

I smiled. "Because I'm curious."

"No is no."

"Hmph, fine. Be that way." I edged far away from him with my back facing him.

"Aw, Amu."

"Good night," I responded. I then felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me to his waist. Couldn't he have just move towards me? No, he had to be so damn strong and pull me to him.

"Don't be like that. I have my reasons."

I deliberated for a moment. "…fine. I'll let you off the hook this time but don't think I won't interrogate you the next time."

"Yes, ma'am," he said in a playful voice. I giggled.

"Now get some sleep because we're both tired at the moment."

He chuckled. "Fine, but one more thing…" He twisted me around and planted his lips on mine. "I needed _that_ first to get some energy. Good night." He closed his eyelids with his arms still around me and leaving me to blush.

That was…interesting.

* * *

_10:00 a.m._

"Bye, Ikuto! I'm going to work," I hollered. Ikuto was going to start a new single starting at noon with Yuki, his manager.

"See you at seven." Ikuto hugged and kissed my passionately and I headed out the door. We're just like a married couple…I shook my head fervently as I realized what I was saying. There is no way…

Rima received a job at this designer company two months ago. Apparently, Rima showed her designs to the head of the company because she wanted a line of her own. The president of the company agreed to have her line and she now has her own line. Rima offered me a job as her secretary and I happily agreed. The pay is good too. The bad thing was that Rima wasn't here. She was a honeymoon with Nagihiko in Hawaii.

I went to my car and opened the door but I noticed something else. My tire was flat. There was a hole that was a centimeter in diameter.

"What the fuck?" I whispered to myself. I then saw a note stuck to the windscreen wiper.

_It's just the beginning._

I crumpled the paper. That note from a few days ago must have done this. Well I've had enough! I don't want to be pranked and stuff! And who the hell would do this? A fan of Ikuto? Or maybe Ikuto's manager, Yuki?? Hey, it's possible. Yuki isn't very fond of me so I avoid her as much as possible. But what am I going to do about the tire? And if I don't hurry, I'll be late!

I stormed back to my apartment and opened the door. I marched to my room and opened the door only to see Ikuto half-naked. His six-pack was clearly visible on his well-toned chest. His muscular arms were noticeable as well. I blushed fifty shades of red.

"Eek!!" I shut my eyes and closed the door. Aw, crap. I didn't mean to do that! Great, he's going to tease me all day.

The door opened and Ikuto hugged me from behind.

"You know, if you wanted to see me shirtless so bad, you can just ask."

"This is no time for games, Ikuto. Our tire got popped." I turned around to face him. "Do you know how or why?"

He had a puzzled look. "It was fine when I used it last night. I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Ikuto." I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "But I think I'll walk to the building or get a taxi. It'll be quicker."

"Ok, I'll pick you up at seven."

"Ok, thanks again." I smiled at him.

The note from Wednesday was still under the mattress of my bed.

_Stay away from Ikuto._

Now I have a note saying:

_It's just the beginning._

Just what is going on??

* * *

_6:45 p.m._

"Bye, Amu-chan!"

"See you tomorrow, Aya!" I yelled and waved. Saito Aya. I became friends with her when I first came here. She was the head of all the people that did the computer graphics and such for Rima's line. She had wavy, brown hair that is extends to the middle of her back and she has emerald eyes. She's super nice and caring and hardly is ever mad.

"What happened to your hand?"

I looked at bandaged hand. Underneath the white cloth, there was a deep gash. "I accidently cut myself."

"You should be more careful." She held a worried expression.

"Don't worry, I was just clumsy. I'll be more careful. Good night!"

"Kay. See you, Amu-chan!"

I left the room and hopped in an elevator. I pressed 1 and the elevator descended. I waited patiently for the elevator to reach the first floor. As I waited, my thoughts drifted to what happened today.

_X-x-Flashback-x-X_

"_Morning, Aya!"_

"_Hey, Amu-chan! You're a bit late today."_

"_Something happened to my car."_

"_Oh? What happened?"_

_I took a deep breath. "When I went to my car today, I found a flat tire with a hole in it. I don't know if it's a prank or something but I sure am pissed," I fumed. I didn't tell her that I thought it might have been Yuki._

"_I'm sure it was a prank. You should have a spare tire in the trunk if something like this happens again. I'm sure the kids won't do it again." She smiled. She is too nice._

"_Ok. I will. See you later in the day."_

"_Kay."_

_I went into my office and sat down. Rima is the best. She gave me my own room that's not big but not small. It's also right next door to hers and I love my office. I have my own desk, computer, sofa, it's cool. _

_**Ring! Ring!**_

_I reached into my bag and pulled out my iPhone. Hmm…an anonymous caller. _

"_Hello?"_

"_**Surprise!!"**__ a high-pitched voice squealed. Oh my god…_

"_Rima?!?!?!"_

"_**The one and only."**_

"_Oh my god! It's been ages! How's your honeymoon going?"_

"_**Great! And we did what newlyweds did."**_

"_Does that mean you guys—"_

"_**Yea…"**__ she trailed off._

"_Ooh, you __**bad**__ girl, Rima," I teased._

"_**You have no right to talk, Amu,"**__ she protested. __**"What about all those times you flirt with Ikuto, look at him when he sleeps, shares food by mouth-to mouth, and let's not forget that you seduce him by—"**_

"_I did not!!" I shouted, probably too loud since people walking down the hall peered into my room._

"_**Uh huh, sure. So has Ikuto proposed to you yet?"**_

"_No…" My tone turned sad. I've been waiting and waiting but he doesn't show any signs that he's going to propose to me. Actually, now that I think about it, why would he show signs? Don't all men want it to be a surprise? I opened my computer and the drawer. Before I reached in, I typed in the password and everything on the computer._

"_**I'm sure he will. He loves you too much to not."**__ I reached in the drawer to grab a pen._

"_I hope you're right. But last night, he came home really late and—MOTHER FUCKER!! OW!!!"_

"_**What happened, Amu?!?!"**__ Rima yelled urgently. I heard her voice when I dropped my cell phone on the desk. Right there in my drawer was a knife with the blade facing __**up**__. There was a deep gash in my right hand that was two inches long. Blood started to seep out. God damn it! It hurts so much! I then heard Rima's shouts from the phone. Crap, I forgot about her._

"_Hey, Rima. Sorry."  
_

"_**What happened?? One minute I hear you talking about Ikuto and then the next minute you curse and yell in pain."**_

"_That's because I found a knife in my drawer with the sharp side facing __**up**__. The knife was somehow taped, I don't know. But I don't know who the hell did this but I'm gonna kill them if I find out who did this! And an hour ago, I found my car having a flat tire with a hole in it."_

"_**Hmm…first of all, are you alright?"**_

"_No," I flatly responded. Blood was trailing down my arm. "I'm getting the first aid kit though." I opened the other drawer on my left side. I took the first aid kit and placed it on my desk. I tried opening it but it wouldn't work. _

_Then I saw a nail that was bolted so it was impossible to open the box by hand._

"_Unbelievable…" I whispered._

"_**What?"**_

"_A nail is bolted in the kit preventing it to be opened by hand. It's like someone hates me with all their gut and wants to make my life miserable!!"_

"_**This isn't the first time."**_

_I shivered. Of course. How can I forget Fukushima-san, Keiichiro's mother? All her attempts to try to kill me will forever be engraved in my mind. Who can I ever forget the pain I've been through?_

"_**...go to the bathroom first to do something about your hand."**_

"_Ok, I'll be right back. Don't hang up yet." I picked up my iPhone with my left hand and walked a few steps to the bathroom right across from my room. I washed my hand with warm water and dabbed the wound with a tissue and wiped the blood off. It was stinging by the time I was done but it looks better. Then more blood trickled out of the injury. I just wrapped a napkin around it. I picked up the iPhone to speak to Rima._

"_I managed to somehow treat it. What's up?"_

"_**Who do you think did this?"**_

"_I'm not sure. It's probably a fangirl or something I __**think**__ it's Ikuto's manager, Yuki."_

"_**What does she look like? Tell me everything about her."**_

"_I'll try but I'm not a stalker like you."_

"_**I'll pretend I didn't hear that."**_

"_She has blonde hair and blue eyes," I began. "She's nice and caring towards Ikuto but I think she hates me. Scratch that, she __**loathes**__ me."_

"_**There is a chance that it is her but don't count on it. Maybe she just hates you for you did."**_

"_But I didn't do anything," I protested. "When she first laid eyes on me, I could see hate in her eyes."_

"_**Hmm…I'm not sure. Just keep your guard up. Who knows what will happen. And I have to go now. Sorry I can't be of much help."**_

"_No, you helped me out a lot. Thanks for helping me out, Rima. I feel a lot better." I smiled to myself. I haven't talked with my friends for a long time. Ran, Miki, and Su have been really busy with work and everything. Ran is striving to be a professional athlete, Miki is going to be a fashion designer like Rima, and Su is aiming to become the best cook of the century. "Say hi to Nagihiko for me, will you?"_

"_Sure. Bye!"_

"_Kay. Have fun with him!" I snickered._

"_Hey!" she said._

_I closed my phone and giggled but then remembered my hand. Guess I'll have to ask for some bandages at the front desk…_

_But who is doing all of this? _

_I went back to my desk to put my phone away. I then saw something in the drawer. There was a folded piece of paper in it that I failed to notice._

_**There's more to where that came from.**_

Who is doing this?!?!

_X-x-End of Flashback-x-X (whew that was long!! 3 pages!!)_

**Present**

I came out of the elevator and walked out the front door to wait for Ikuto. I stood on the bottom of the last set of marble staircases that led to the massive building. I looked up and gazed at the moon that already appeared.

_Ring! Ring!_

Who could it be this time? It doesn't have a caller ID for this number.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Amu-chan!"_ I heard three voices chorused. My day is getting a bit better.

"Oh my god! Ran, Miki, Su? Is that you?" _(A/N: Haha, that rhymed xD)_

"_Yep! Guess what, Amu-chan?"_

"What, Ran?"

"_I made it in one of the best international soccer team there is."_

"Really? I'm so proud of you, Ran. Congratulations!"

"_Thanks! And how—hey! Give me back my phone, Miki!!"_

"_Hey, Amu-chan!"_ a new voice shouted. Miki. Wow, she sure is energetic. _"Guess what? I'm an assistant to a person of a major line! Hopefully, I can start a new line soon like Rima."_

"That's great, Miki!"

"_I know, isn't it? Hey, Su! I'm not done talking to Amu-chan!"_

I giggled at their mini fight.

"_Amu-chan! Su here! Guess what? I got a job at this famous restaurant!!"_

"I'm so happy for you, Su! Let's hope that you can start your own fancy restaurant."

"_I know, that would be nice right?"_

"_My turn!"_ I heard Ran yell and an objection from Su. _"How have you been doing, Amu-chan? Anything exciting happen lately?"_

I decided that since Ran, Miki, and Su have been my best friends for life, I should tell them what happened. "If you think being a victim of harsh pranks and someone who hates me is exciting, then yes."

"_What happened?"_ I heard Miki ask.

"A lot of things. Somebody poked a hole in my tire; put a knife in my drawer with the blade facing up; and threatening notes."

"_Poor Amu-chan!"_ Su wailed. _"Is your hand ok?"_

"Yea, I managed to patch it up. But when I reached for my first aid kit, it was bolted shut."

"_Someone sure has a grudge on you, Amu-chan."_

"I know, Ran, but who?"

"_Hmm…"_ Miki started. _"Has there been anyone who is weird around you? Like giving you death glares or tripping you?"_

"Yes. Ikuto's manager. Except not the tripping part."

"_Manager? For his violin songs?"_ Ran asked.

"Yea. She's super pretty and definitely hates me."

"_I'm pretty sure that it's her,"_ Miki said. Then Su came in. _"But you shouldn't judge people like that, Amu-chan!"_

"I know, Su, but I seriously think it's her!"

"_Just keep your guard, Amu-chan. If you ever need us, call us. Actually, we're visiting you quite soon."_

"Eh, really??" I asked, surprised and filled with joy. I'm so glad. I really need their support. Those three have moved halfway across the country to chase their dreams. But I'm glad they're coming back.

"_Hope you don't mind us crashing in," Ran laughed. "We may interrupt you and Ikuto having…er fun."_

"Ran! You little…!" I yelled in the phone, in embarrassment. I heard laughs from all three of them.

"_We don't know when we're arriving because we have to arrange things with our bosses so yea. Just keep your ears and eyes open,"_ Miki said. _"But we have to go now, Amu-chan."_

"Kay, you three. Bye!"

"_Bye, Amu-chan!"_ Ran shouted. Then Su said, _"Bye bye!"  
_

"_See you soon, Amu-chan! And keep on your toes," _Miki finished and the line went dead. I closed my phone and sighed in relief. I'm so happy that they are coming back!!

I suddenly sensed that I wasn't alone out here in the dark.

I turned to my right. A small bush was right in front of me. I turned to my left. Nothing.

Then I saw it.

It was just for a second but I saw something shine. I squinted towards my left and saw it again. The silver light was coming towards me! I moved my head backwards and an arrow made contact with the marble wall that was in front of the bush.

"Whoa!!"

I ran towards my left but saw nobody. I looked to my left and right. I then saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Somebody with blonde hair. Is it Yuki? It's hard to tell in the dark.

I went back to my waiting spot and picked up the arrow. There was a note tied to it. I unfolded it and it said:

_**Ikuto is mine.**_

I ripped it up in a million pieces and let it dance with the wind. This is ridiculous.

_Beep! Beep!_

I turned to my right and saw a car shining headlights at me. It was Ikuto. I rushed to the car and he came out to meet me.

"Hey, thanks for picking me up and fixing the tire." I gave him a peck on the cheek and he immediately became uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?"

"Umm…" His expression was clearly guilty.

"Spit it out."

"…Yuki kissed me.

"…"

I waited for that to process in my head. "WHAT?!"

He sighed. "It was on the cheek, nothing more."

"Why did you let her?!" I demanded.

"I didn't! I was telling her that I had to pick you up and then she kissed me good-bye."

I crossed my arms and sulked, not facing him.

"Are you mad at me?" I heard him softly whisper.

"What the hell do you think??"

"No?" he playfully suggested.

"Grr…" I lifted my hand up to smack him on the head but his stupid reflexes are always faster than mine. He caught my hand easily by the wrist and brought it down.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked, worried.

"Got a cut," I stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He brought it up to his lips and kissed my hand tenderly. "You should be more careful next time. And I'm sorry that Yuki kissed me."

My anger softened. "It's not entirely your fault."

"But since she kissed me on the cheek, I need something else."

His lips rammed into mine, making my legs weak. I would have collapsed if it were for Ikuto's arms holding me up. I broke the kiss for air and gasped while Ikuto smirked.

"Now that was appetizing. Wanna take this to the bed?" he seductively whispered in my ear, making my legs weak once again.

"You perverted idiot!" I repeated hit him on the head while he just laughed and pulled me in for another kiss.

Now I'm certain that Yuki is sending me all these threatening notes and those pranks. I just have to figure out what she is planning to do next.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**(finished chapter on March 17, 2009; 17 pages O.O But three pages of it is like my author's note and rant -.-")**

**FINALLY FINISHED!!! Anyways, I'm so sorry for my super late updates. This is like the longest update ever. Two months and a half!!! O.O I'M SO SORRY!!! *begins to bow before all my readers***

**But hey, I finished ^^ And I think this chapter sorta sucked. It was too informative and stuff. I'll put ore drama in the next couple of chapters ^^ I am now going to start Unexpected Love chapter 4 and Save Me chapter 2 x) Hope you readers read those!**

**And I heard that My Heartful Song (Utau's song from episode 47 and 59) will be released tomorrow on CD in a full version! It may be a bit later but it's going to be this week. I'm so excited!! You guys better check youtube for the full version alright? ;)**

**Also, Twilight is on DVD this week! *squeals* but I thought the movie kinda sucked. I just want to see the special features and deleted scenes ;P but the deleted scenes suck too!! lol**

**See you guys later~!**

**Press the button if you love me or the story!! x3**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. Yuki's True Self

**(started this on June 22, 2009)**

**Sorry for the super late update DX I hope there will be faster updates since it's summer (WOOHOO!!) but don't count on it. I have lots of homework and I'm attempting to read "Gone With The Wind". Now if you don't know what that is, it's really just a LONG love story that's 1448 pages (except the version I got has bigger pages so it's 1000 something but it's still a lot!). And I also have work so yea… But most of the time, I might just be lazy XD But I'll try my best! *pumps fist in the air* Encouragement would help too :D**

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

Aznprid3x3, EvilAngel2008, Mikan-citrus-fruits, Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi, Amutoness, Chocolate Ball, Ale-ChanLikeyCookies, kool495, s, tenko12, xxxUtauloverxxx, eapl, Shokora 'N Strawberries, Amuto20174, Raxsah, babo123, Psychedelic-dreams, Hopeful Dreamer, TheQueenOfMe, Amuto-4eva, sweettara10, xxALICExTSUKIYOMIxx, Soccerluver04, AmuletFortune, kitty cat, spicygirl27, idzny, shugo-Raven, AshMuch, Dark Midnight Dream, XYNDiCATE, tarouchoo, Kitty Obsessive Disorder, amutofan5, waterblossemangel13, sylvanicara, xMoonlightDazzle, jobroblover93, Pikachuwolffox4, Shugo Chara Charm Amulet Miki

**O.O Whoa, that's a lot! Let me count how many…*counting* OH…MY…FUCKING…GOD…40 reviews for one chapter???? *gasps* *explodes with happiness* Thank you so much for all the reviews, guys! *glomps on all of you* Please continue to support me throughout the story =)**

**Enjoy~!**

**Note: Some people are confused if Ikuto and Amu did 'it'. They did not. I repeat, they did not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara in any way.**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 4-x-X**_

"…_Yuki kissed me._

"…"

_I waited for that to process in my head. "WHAT?!"_

_He sighed. "It was on the cheek, nothing more."_

"_Why did you let her?!" I demanded._

"_I didn't! I was telling her that I had to pick you up and then she kissed me good-bye."_

_I crossed my arms and sulked, not facing him._

"_Are you mad at me?" I heard him softly whisper._

"_What the hell do you think??"_

"_No?" he playfully suggested._

"_Grr…" I lifted my hand up to smack him on the head but his stupid reflexes are always faster than mine. He caught my hand easily by the wrist and brought it down._

"_What happened to your hand?" he asked, worried._

"_Got a cut," I stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_He brought it up to his lips and kissed my hand tenderly. "You should be more careful next time. And I'm sorry that Yuki kissed me."_

_My anger softened. "It's not entirely your fault."_

"_But since she kissed me on the cheek, I need something else."_

_His lips rammed into mine, making my legs weak. I would have collapsed if it were for Ikuto's arms holding me up. I broke the kiss for air and gasped while Ikuto smirked._

"_Now that was appetizing. Wanna take this to the bed?" he seductively whispered in my ear, making my legs weak once again._

"_You perverted idiot!" I repeated hit him on the head while he just laughed and pulled me in for another kiss._

_Now I'm certain that Yuki is sending me all these threatening notes and those pranks. I just have to figure out what she is planning to do next._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

* * *

**Yuki's True Self  
**

**Ikuto's POV**

_**X-x-Flashback-x-X**_

"_Ikuto-kun!"_

_I swiveled around to see Yuki practically skipping towards me. She was dressed in a black tube top that showed her midriff with a white miniskirt that showed her ass if she bent down at the slightest. To top it off, she had on black stilettos with make-up on her face. No offense, but she looks like a total slut. While she was bouncing towards me, a guy slapped her butt and Yuki turned around to glare at him. Maybe she's not entirely a slut since a "slut" would giggle and flirt with the guy. But she still looks like one._

"_Ikuto-kun, you're done the photo shoot?"_

"_Yea. I'm going to pick up Amu now." I was having my pictures taken half an hour ago for the cover of my first single. _

"_Ok. Bye then, honey! See you tomorrow!" She went right up to my chest, showing her cleavage, and kissed me on the cheek. My mouth formed into a perfect "O"._

_I pushed her back. "Yuki, what do you think you're doing?! I have a girlfriend already. I like you only as a friend and there's no way we can be together." This wasn't the first time Yuki hit on me. She's done this before but this was the first time she ever kissed me on any part of my body. _

_She shrugged. "It's a goodbye kiss. Friends do it all the time." I don't think so. Do you see Kukai kissing me on the cheek when I say goodbye? She then skipped away, her breasts bouncing every second._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

"Ikuto?"

"Huh?" I glanced up and saw Amu looking at me with a worried expression. "What did you say?"

"I said if you wanted a piece of the chocolate cake for dessert."

"Oh, sure." Ugh, Yuki is making me think about her most of the time and making me have _more_ perverted thoughts than I already have with her slutty outfit.

Amu sighed and ran her hand through her fingers. She sat down in front of me on the kitchen table and asked, "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"About Yuki." She said it more as a statement than a question.

"How did you—"

"I guessed. And if you're wondering if I'm still mad at you about that kiss on the cheek, I'm not. I'm just upset but not _mad_. Just don't let it happen it again.

"Yes, ma'am." I smirked and saluted. "And I will take a piece of cake.

Amu giggled and gave me a quick kiss. "Alright. But Ikuto," Her expression turned dark. "Be careful around Yuki. I'm not saying this because she kissed you but it's for your protection. I think you should get another manager. I may be paranoid or something but please listen to me."

* * *

"Hey, Dad?"

"What is it, Ikuto?"

"Is it possible to get another manager?"

"Why?"

I was in Dad's office at the moment. Amu's warning from earlier and her facial expression scared me. I have this weird feeling that she's right.

"I don't think she's right for me."

"But, Ikuto, she's one of the best! But if you do want a new manager, you may have to wait weeks a few weeks at the most."

"That's fine."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Oh, and Dad? I have to the right and power to fire her, right?"

"Yes."

* * *

I walked into Yuki's office and saw that she wasn't there. "Yuki?" I then felt something pound me on the back.

"Gotcha!"

I turned my head and saw Yuki hugging me from behind, her feet not even touching the ground. I sighed. "Yuki, please get off of me."

"Don't want to." She held me even tighter.

I groaned in frustration and pried off her fingers as she pouted. I turned around fully and looked at her outfit of the day. She had on a black miniskirt on—what is with her and miniskirts? Why can't she just wear jeans or sweats?—and a blue top. The sleeves of her top were elbow length and the cloth on the front went between her breasts like a V. At her feet were black flats.

"Yuki, did you not listen to me? We're just _friends_. If you keep acting this way, I'm firing you."

"Aw, Ikuto-kun, I know you won't fire me. You _love_ it when I seduce you, right? I can tell…" She brought her hands to the top of the V and slowly brought it down. I felt myself harden. Damn it, this isn't good. I placed my hands over hers to stop her from revealing her breasts.

"What do you think you're doing?? This is a business company, not a strip club!"

"Aw, don't be so stingy." She suddenly pushed me down and I was caught off guard. I fell down with a thud and she landed on top of me, her lips an inch away from mine. "I can give you much more pleasure than you're nerdy girlfriend." And she closed the distance between our mouths. I felt her tongue licking my lower lip and nibbling on it, teasing me.

I pushed her and she landed with a grunt right next to me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I stood up and wiped my lips.

"Ikuto, I love you," she confessed sincerely. "I have since the day I met you. Just give me a chance."

"All I see it a bitch who is trying to seduce me and possible sleep with me. I've had enough. Amu was right about you." I turned the knob to the door but spun around towards Yuki once more. "By the way, you're fired."

She smirked. "You can't fire me. Only the head has permission."

"Oh, really?" I held up a piece of paper and waved it.

Her eyes narrowed. "What does that do?"

"Everything." I ripped it in half, then in half again, and so on until it was in shreds. I let it flow through my fingers as it landed on the ground in front of Yuki. "That was your contract. And if you do not have that contract in one piece with my signature, it automatically means you are not my manager. Therefore, you lost your job. See ya." And I went out and slammed the door in her face.

I walked down the aisles with a smile on my face.

* * *

"Why are you so happy?" Amu asked as she set the plate of food in front of me. I smirked.

"I'm a very happy kitty because I listened to you."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow. "So you never listen to me?" she playfully teased.

I smirked. "Maybe, but you know what I did? I fired Yuki."

Amu gasped. "You did?? Why??"

"One, she keeps seducing everyday—"

"You didn't tell me that," she accused.

"I didn't want you to worry. Second, you told me to."

"I didn't _exactly_ tell you to _fire_ her. But I'm happy all the same." She strolled over towards me and sat on my lap and nuzzled her nose against mine. "Now I won't be worried about a girl seducing you."

I smirked. "You don't have to be worried because even if a girl does, I would never have eyes for anyone but you." And I used my right hand to pull her head closer to mine, closing the space between our mouths.

* * *

_Next Day_

"Amu, I'm home!"

No answer.

I opened the door to our bedroom and picked up the piece of paper on my desk.

_Hey, Ikuto! _

_I'm at this new department store with my friends. In case you're wondering where it is, it's next to that huge store just for jewelry. Or just contact me via cell phone._

_Love you, _

_Amu_

The corner of my lips pulled up into a smile.

"…_it's next to that huge store just for jewelry."_

I pulled the drawer of my bureau and dug into my clothes. I found the jean pocket of one of my jeans and dug out a small box.

"I wonder when I should pop the question…" I clutched the box tightly and that's when I heard singing. Amu's singing. I turned around but she wasn't there. Oh! It was my cell phone.

I flipped open my phone. I used Amu's singing as my ringtone because she used my violin playing as her ringtone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, man! Do you want to do it today, tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow?"_

I paced around the room. "Um, I'm not sure. How about—OW!!!"

"_What's wrong? You sound like you're in great pain."_

"No shit, Sherlock."

He howled with laughter. _"But dude, seriously, what's wrong?"_

"I just jammed my foot against the leg of the bed."

He cracked up once again. I snarled. "You should be glad that you're not right here next to me because your head might just be ripped off."

Here's what happened: I was walking around the room, thinking about what day to choose. That's when I tripped on a book and my thigh slammed right into the bed. I tried to balance myself but my foot hit the leg of the bed instead and it hurt like _hell_.

Kukai was still laughing on the other side while I bent down to clutch my foot, trying to soothe the pain.

I looked in front of me and found something sticking out from the side of the bed. When I banged into the side of the bed, I must've moved it a little. I pulled the paper out from under the mattress. There were two actually: a piece of paper and an envelope.

The piece of paper read:

_It's just the beginning._

What the hell does that mean?

I heard Kukai shouting my name but I ignored him.

I pulled out a piece of paper from the envelope and my breath hitched.

_Stay away from Ikuto._

The thing that made my hair stand on end was the red stains on the note. What does this mean? Could it be Yuki? Is that why Amu told me to be careful around her? But why didn't Amu tell me about this?

"_TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!!!!"_

Whoops. Forgot about my enraged friend on the phone here.

"Sorry about that."

He sighed. _"Finally got your attention. What were you doing?"_

"Nothing…" I held the note up and read it once again. "Hey, Kukai, can I call you when I want to do it later? I'll call you."

"_Sure. Just remember it has to be within five days. See ya later!"_

"Ok, thanks."

I closed my phone and looked down at the two notes.

I think Amu and I have to have a talk about this…

* * *

"Ikuto, I'm home!" I heard Amu shout. I looked at the clock which read 8:38 p.m. She was sure out late.

I sat on our bed, waiting for her to come here.

"Ikuto?"

"I'm in our bedroom."

I heard footsteps approaching our room and then I saw Amu herself. I felt my member hardened. Damn. Why did she have to be so hot??

"Hey." She had a strapless black dress on that reached halfway down her thigh. The top part was like a corset that showed some cleavage and pushed up her breasts. There was a white ribbon that wrapped around her waist and the dress from the ribbon and down was flowy. She had strapped open toe high heels, making her three inches taller. How do girls walk in those?

Her angelic smile turned upside down. "Are you sick or something? Normally, you would spout perverted comments everyday but you're awfully quiet today. Did something happen?"

She knows me too well. "Sit down first." I patted the bed on the right of me.

"What is it?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist because I couldn't take it anymore. My hormones were acting up. Damn it all. I pulled out the pieces of paper I found today from my pocket and I heard Amu gasp.

"Care to explain this?"

"H-How did you find—"

"Explanation, please?"

Amu looked away, ashamed of herself. "I received the mail a few days to a week ago. The other note was on the windshield wiper the day my tire popped. I'm pretty sure it's just a fangirl who's jealous."

"Even if it is, you still should've told me about this."

"It's not that big of a deal."

I waved the paper full of blemishes. "Oh, yea? This looks like a threat. Red paint that resembles blood adds to the danger. Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked down.

"Amu, look at me." When she didn't, I grabbed her chin and lifted it up and gently pulled her in for a kiss.

I broke the kiss and said, "Just tell me."

"…I didn't want to worry you. You're working on your violin playing and me telling you about two stupid notes will make you fret over nothing."

"Amu, whether it's something small or big, I'll always worry about you and think about you. I love you too much to not."

She smiled. "I love you too." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

My smile slowly turned into a smirk. "Since you didn't tell me about this, there'll be consequences." She sent me a confused look. "I have to punish you for keeping secrets from me." I started tickling her on her sides and she started giggling uncontrollably. She lay down on the bed and rolled away to escape. She then kicked her pumps off and ran around the room, trying to avoid me.

"That's not going to work, my dearest _Amu_." And I pounced forward. She squealed happily and skipped away. I caught up with her and snaked my arms around her waist, causing both of us to fall forward and onto the bed. When she was lying on her back, I began tickling her everywhere.

"S-Stop it!" She laughed so hard to the point that she started crying. I tickled her even more and started to kiss her everywhere on her face. I then stopped tickling her to spare her from "pain" for a second and kissed her fully on the lips.

My tongue licked her lower lip, demanding entrance and she gladly let me.

I don't think I can bear to tell Amu what Yuki did to me when she was seducing me. She'll get so mad. But now that Yuki is gone, Amu is safe and all is well, right?

Then the tables turned when Amu rolled over so she was on top of me.

"Time for some payback." And she started tickling me. I began laughing, hard.

But for some reason, I feel like the danger is not over yet.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I yawned. Last night was so much fun! I think that was the first time I've ever seen Ikuto laugh that much. I turned to my left side and found that Ikuto wasn't there. A piece of paper replaced his space.

_Amu, I won't be home for about two days. I have something to do with a friend. I'll miss you so much but I promise to be back as soon as I'm done my work._

_Love you forever,_

_Ikuto_

_P.S. Lock the doors at all times and don't let your guard down!_

I smiled. The last part was sweet but I wonder what he had to do… I'll ask him when he gets back.

Since I have so much free time, I'll clean up the apartment so it'll look nice when Ikuto comes back.

I was rummaging through the scattered pieces of paper on the table, attempting to organize them. That's when I felt something squeeze around my waist. I smiled. It must be Ikuto. But why was he so early? Maybe he left something? But I didn't hear the front door open…

"Back so soon, Ikuto?"

"Hmm? So Ikuto always does this?" My body went cold. It wasn't Ikuto's voice nor a man's voice. It wasn't Utau's, Rima's, or any of my friends. I slowly rotated my head and met the pale blue eyes of Yuki.

Her lips curved up into a fake smile. "Sweet dreams."

She used her hand to cover my mouth. I pushed and shoved by her hold wouldn't loosen. I soon felt unconsciousness overtake me.

Ikuto…help me…

* * *

**I finished this chapter in two days!! XD Big accomplishment :3 and I updated "Save Me" a few days ago :D I'm on a roll here XD And if you haven't read the third chapter or read the story, "Save Me", at all, please check it out! I worked hard on it but a lot of people didn't review DX They probably forgot all about it…**

**I rushed the chapter a bit at the end DX and I used the word "slut" too much XD  
**

**Next Update: a one-shot**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Planning

**(Okay, it's the 23****rd****. Tomorrow will be exactly a month since my last update of "With You". Let's see if I can finish it by tomorrow!)**

**I didn't have a clue on what to write. So this chapter may not be long. Sorry :( I'm sick with a stomachache and sore throat and my hands hurt a bit so cut me some slack.**

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

iluvcandy, sylvanicara, Amutoness, Soccerluver04, A-shadow-of-a-doubt, TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi, Aznprid3x3, Kikopie88, xiiaoICEangel, xXxMidnightStarxXx, S, XYNDiCATE, Dark Midnight Dream, Shokora 'N Strawberries, melodygarden, Kaggie101, Amuto-4eva, CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, babo123, waterblossemangel13, Pikachuwolffox4, TheQueenOfMe, animefreak43213, ahhh sleepy, xxxUtauloverxxx, bloodthirsty-vampires

**And I can't wait for episode 93 of Shugo Chara!!! XD Utau's back with a new song!!! I wanna hear the new song. NOW. And there's Kutau!! *squeals* **_**Finally**_**. Gah, I can't wait!!!!!!!**

**Oh, and this fanfic will be kept strictly T. Me plus lemons equal disaster. I can't write those stuff. You guys can imagine it in your head! :D And again, Amu and Ikuto didn't have IT.**

**Oh, and for stories I have on my favorites but I don't review it, I will later. I'm just too lazy and tired because even though it's summer, I am constantly typing fanfics, reading my summer books, working, and trying to fix my screwed up health. So I've been a bit busy.**

**And I just realized that I mixed up Ran, Miki, and Su's present location. In chapter 3, they were at Rima's wedding and in chapter 4, they disappeared. I wish I can get rid of them somehow…to much trouble…but I can't since you can't just throw Amu's best friends away. Let's just say they were a few cities away!**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 5-x-X**_

_I was rummaging through the scattered pieces of paper on the table, attempting to organize them. That's when I felt something squeeze around my waist. I smiled. It must be Ikuto. But why was he so early? Maybe he left something? But I didn't hear the front door open…_

"_Back so soon, Ikuto?"_

"_Hmm? So Ikuto always does this?" My body went cold. It wasn't Ikuto's voice nor a man's voice. It wasn't Utau's, Rima's, or any of my friends. I slowly rotated my head and met the pale blue eyes of Yuki._

_Her lips curved up into a fake smile. "Sweet dreams."_

_She used her hand to cover my mouth. I pushed and shoved by her hold wouldn't loosen. I soon felt unconsciousness overtake me._

_Ikuto…help me…_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Planning**

**Ikuto's POV**

_September 17__th_

"Thanks again, Kukai. I wouldn't have been able to finish without you."

Kukai flashed a grin towards me. "Heh heh, no problem! You should tape it so everyone can see how it goes."

I smirked. "Sure. But I'm not sure Amu will be happy if that happens. Plus, who knows what kind of…_things_ we're going to do."

Kukai shivered. "On second thought, we'll just ask how it went."

I chuckled. "I'll try to keep it at a minimum. I'll turn it off when the _real_ fun starts."

"You are _really_ starting to creep me out."

**Utau's POV**

I called Amu via cell phone. She didn't pick up. I was going to go to the mall with her along with the other girls but I guess she's with Ikuto.

I called Ikuto to see if Amu was with him but he had his phone off.

I groaned. Why weren't the two answering?! Or is it because they're having _fun_ so they're ignoring my calls?

I shivered. I don't want to interrupt them but when I mean girls, I mean _all_ the girls. _They_ are back in town and I guess Amu will miss a shopping trip with them. Oh well. I'll tell them to go to Amu's house later and have their happy reunion.

I dialed the numbers to Rima's cell phone. She picked up on the third ring.

"Rima? Hey, it's Utau. Amu's not picking up and I think she's with Ikuto so we should go without her and not ruin their fun."

**Amu's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. Where am I?

I looked around and found that I was in a small room with nothing in it. Well, there was a small table with stuff on it but that was it with another chair beside it. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. I looked down and saw that I was bound to the chair with rope. My arms were wrapped behind me, my legs were stuck together and stuck to the chair, and my mouth was covered with a piece of cloth that stayed in my mouth due to rope being wrapped around my bottom part of my face.

I tried to move but that resulted with me falling down on the floor on my side. Ow, that hurt.

"I see that you're awake."

I looked straight and saw two feet approaching me.

"I didn't think it would be that easy. Ikuto's always so _close_ to you and I couldn't find a chance to take you away. But now that he has left to do some business, I get a chance to kidnap _you_."

I tried to talk but my words were muffled thanks to the cloth.

"Oh, I forgot. You can't talk," she snickered. She knelt down in front of me and took the rope away. I spit the cloth away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Yuki?!"

Yuki smirked. "Doing what I want to. And getting revenge."

"What did I ever do to you?!"

"Everything. You took him away from me…"

"What are you talking about? Ikuto is _mine_. He likes you as a friend. Nothing more. Why can't you see that?!"

She stood up and kicked me in the stomach.

"Talk like that again and you'll be feeling much more pain." She gagged me with the cloth again and lifted me up so I was sitting upright again. That's the one good thing she has ever done to me. After that, she left without another word.

What am I going to do?

Ikuto, help me!

**Ikuto's POV**

"It's been three hours since we started. Wanna take a break?"

"Sure."

We went to the nearest restaurant and grabbed lunch. We sat in an outdoor table and chatted.

"This is a really nice place. And the view's great."

"Yup. I'm going to take Amu here sometime since she loves the ocean and the sunset and all that."

He laughed. "I'm sure Hinamori would love watching the ocean from here."

After eating, we made our way back to the boat.

"Ok, let's get started!" Kukai said.

We started to decorate the boat. Yes, a boat. All this planning for a few weeks was for Amu. And the night that I'm going to show this is going to be the night where we change our lives. Sounds cheesy but it's true.

"Ikuto, toss me the streamers, will ya?"

**Utau's POV**

"Ehh?! Amu-chi can't make it??"

"She's not answering and Ikuto's not answering so if you put two and two together, they're together and probably having fun."

"How do you know that? Amu-chan might not be with Ikuto."

"Any other idea of what she is doing?"

"OK! Rima-tan, Utau, stop fighting! Let's just shop and we'll give something to Amu-chi to make it up!"

"Speaking of which, isn't it Amu's birthday soon?"

"Now that you mention it, Rima-tan, it _is_ Amu-chi's birthday in exactly a week."

"Well, we've got a week to start buying presents," I said.

We were standing at the entrance of the mall where we all decided to meet.

**Amu's POV**

I opened my eyes. At some point, I must have fallen asleep. I looked around the room once again and noticed there weren't any windows. Great. Just _great_.

Since the mad woman wasn't here, I'll devise a plan to get out of here. I've through Fukushima-san's evil schemes and I can definitely live through this. So far, Yuki isn't as bad as Fukushima-san. _(A/N: Fukushima-san is from "Love is Painful". She's the one who tried to kill Amu and blames her for the death of her son, Keiichiro.)_

I looked down at the ropes. They were pretty thick and tight. My hands were starting to hurt from it. That's it! My hands!

I tried wiggling my fingers and finding a spot where I could loosen the ropes and I found it. Yuki isn't very good at tying people up, is she?

But first, I must figure a way out.

I looked at the door. Not very sturdy and I bet it locks from the outside. But then what? I don't where I am! For all I know, it may lead to another hallway and then I have to found my way out. I'll be caught way before then. I have to wait and gather more information until I can put my plan in action.

My stomach started to growl. I moaned. Can't Yuki be nice enough and treat her prisoners with some food?!

The door then opens. Speak of the devil. I look beyond her and saw the outside. So the door would lead to the outside. But that's not enough information.

In her hands were two pieces of bread.

"Well, I can't starve you to death." She pulled the rope away from my mouth and threw the cloth to the floor. I opened my mouth to say something but she just stuffed the first piece of the bread into my mouth. My words were muffled and I was forced to swallow. The second slice of dry bread was stuffed into my mouth and I ate it with disgust. She then tilted my head and poured water into my mouth, some water flowing down my neck.

Now that I think about it, I'm quite lucky actually. Well, compared to Fukushima-san, Yuki is actually a bit more nicer.

She dug in her pocket and pulled out another new piece of cloth. That's good. The cloth from before was so filthy. She stuffed it in my mouth and placed the rope around it.

"Now just sit tight while I put my plan in motion."

My eyes widened. What plan?

She smirked. "You'll just have to wait and see," she answered my mind.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Should we call it a day, Tsukiyomi?"

"Sure."

I admired the work we had done. There were balloons, streamers tacked up, a stereo, and much more.

"All we need is the food and drinks and such."

"Right."

"Kukai."

"Hmm?"

"You _did_ tell everyone to meet us here on the 24th to surprise Amu, right?"

"…I thought you did!"

I groaned.

"They'll have enough time. Don't worry about it." He then gave me a slap on the back. "I'm sure Hinamori will be so happy!"

"Thanks."

"Sure. But we need to start calling them."

"Do you even have all their numbers, Kukai?"

"Umm…"

I slapped my forehead.

"H-Hey, I'll call Utau and ask her for the girls' phone numbers and you ask your little bro, Yoru, for the boys."

"Sure. But I think Utau _might_ get a bit jealous since you're asking for all the girls' numbers. She'll think you're some kind of playboy."

Kukai burst out laughing. "Nah, we're getting married. She won't think that."

"You better not take any chances. How about I call Utau and you call your brother, Daichi, and ask for the boys' numbers while I ask for the girls'?"

"Sounds like a plan."

I opened my phone and saw that I had two missed calls and a text message waiting. Two were from Utau and the text message was from Yuki.

Surprised, I opened up the message to see what she had typed.

_Ikuto could u meet me at the park at eight tonight? i'd like to talk to you about something. plz reply._

I checked the clock. It was seven. I don't want she wants to say but I should give her a chance. I texted her back.

_sure. c u then_

I then called Utau and she picked up on the second ring.

"_Oh, hi, Ikuto! I was going to call you."_

"I actually need to tell you something. We're holding a surprise party for Amu on a boat and I need the other girls' numbers. Are better yet, why don't you tell them? The party is on a boat from four to nine."

_"Sure, I'll tell them. But Ikuto, is Amu with you right now?"_

"No, why?"

"_I called her cell but she didn't pick up and I called your home number but she wasn't home."_

"Amu sometimes closes her cell phone. And she's probably out at the supermarket. She said something about restocking the fridge yesterday."

"_But…"_

"Utau, it'll be fine. Amu is…strong. Don't panic ok?"

"…"

"If Amu doesn't answer by tomorrow night, I'll do something, ok?"

"_Fine."_

"Good girl."

"_Shut up."_

"See you." I snapped my phone shut. Inside, I was a little worried. I _did _tell Amu to be careful and lock all the doors. But what if—

"Tsukiyomi, I gotta go. I already called Daichi and everything's set. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow."

"Sure. See ya."

After Kukai left, I gathered my stuff and headed towards the park.

When I arrived, I saw Yuki sitting on the bench in a pair of jeans and a black tank.

"Yuki."

She looked towards me and smiled. "Hi, Ikuto."

I sat down next to her on her left. "What do you want to talk about?"

She stared straight ahead and this is the first time I've seen Yuki like this. She was always flirty and outgoing but now, she's calm and the fire in her eyes has calmed.

"I'd like to apologize for my actions that night."

I looked at her. She was saying sorry?

She continued. "But what I said wasn't a lie. I really do love you."

"Yuki, for the last time, we can only be—"

"Friends," she cut me off. "I know. But can't you give me a chance? I know I can make you fall in love with me."

"Yuki, my heart has already been taken by Amu. No one can take it from her. I'm sorry, but I still hope we can be friends."

She hung her head low and a tear trickled down her left cheek. She bit her lower lip. "I see. I guess you really do love her."

"Yes, I do."

She stood up. "Bye, Ikuto." Then she smiled towards me. But the smile didn't seem sincere. "Have fun preparing for your girlfriend's surprise party." I was going to ask her something but she had already vanished.

How did she know I was planning a party for Amu?

**Amu's POV**

What time was it? I lost track and it sucks that she didn't put a clock in here. I glanced at the table about five yards away from me and I squinted my eyes. TO pass the time, I should see what's on the desk. I saw a picture frame and my eyes widened with horror.

Yuki was hugging a man with jet black hair and green eyes. The same man who danced with me at Rima's wedding.

Yamotaru Koji.

**X-x-X**

**(finished on July 24****th****)**

**Dun dun DUN!!! Cliffy! I'm evil aren't I? xP This isn't as long but I'm so tired -.- I got lazy. **

**And yes, I made it on the day of my deadline! So it's been only a month.**

**Sorry if there wasn't much excitement. That starts in the next chapter.**

**And earlier in the story, I brought in Koji as a random man but I didn't think he would turn into an important character. A person reviewed and asked me if he was going to be in the story again and I'm like, "Huh, maybe I should give him a role." And wa-la~!**

**REVIEW~!!! They make me so happy :D And if you ever want to know what updates I'm doing next, check on my profile. I remodeled it and I like it :D**


	7. Taken Away

**WAIT!!!! THIS IS NOT AN AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER!! Well, it kinda is. But, READ READ READ if you haven't already for "Crossing Paths" or "Drunk" or on my other stories.**

**Now you might be wondering, "Why the hell did she update three of her stories in one day? She doesn't update that often but she updated three?!" Um, I have an explanation for that. XD August 7****th**** was the day of being an author for a year :D Woo!! XD Because of this, I decided to update all my stories and a one-shot. But my updates were delayed because I had to finish my book, "Gone With The Wind." (Which was quite good.) and I had to hurry since it was overdue on the 3****rd**** XD So here were my presents for me and you readers. But it's like almost a month late because I unintentionally took my break before finishing my updates O.o My bad. So think of these as updates before I put it on hold.**

**Present for you: updates on all stories and a one-shot**

**Present for me: a break from Fanfiction**

**That's right. A break. I already had one but I think I need another one. I'm tired and I have a full explanation in my rant section on my profile. Please read it. But here's a sentence from it: **_**Fanfiction has taken a toll on me**_**. Hope you read my explanation and vote for a random poll I thought of XD "Who's the **_**real**_** pervert?" "Amu or Ikuto?" Vote if you want~ I personally think Amu is in some ways XD But Ikuto is too in some other ways~**

**Oh, and I'm putting my stories on hold except for "Crossing Paths." I really want to finish that before continuing. I even have part of the ending typed out!! 0o0 I'll probably work on "Unexpected Love" next because "Twilight" is getting a bit old. **

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

xxxUtauloverxxx, Soccerluver04, CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, Chelz, Amuto-4eva, bloodthirsty-vampires, TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi, Dark Midnight Dream, Kaggie101, xXxMidnightStarxXx, rOwi-aMuTo21, Shokora 'N Strawberries, sylvanicara, xxALICExTSUKIYOMIxx, A-shadow-of-a-doubt, babo123

**This is the least amount of reviews I've gotten for this story…16 T.T It's a lot to some people but I'm so used to getting more than 20. I may seem selfish but I was so **_**used **_**to getting the usual amount of reviews I get. I hope more people review because I wasn't as motivated for this chapter…I just forced myself to update since it's WAY past the 7****th****.**

**Hey, fanfiction changed the character names on the list of the **_**Shugo Chara! **_**cast. XD Instead of "Amu", it's "Amu H." Okay, that's pretty random xD**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention that Rima was back from her honeymoon. Though it was only a week -.- I completely forgot about that.**

**Well, here's the chapter!**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 6-x-X**_

_What time was it? I lost track and it sucks that she didn't put a clock in here. I glanced at the table about five yards away from me and I squinted my eyes. TO pass the time, I should see what's on the desk. I saw a picture frame and my eyes widened with horror._

_Yuki was hugging a man with jet black hair and green eyes. The same man who danced with me at Rima's wedding._

_Yamotaru Koji._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Taken Away**

_September 18__th_

**Ikuto's POV  
**

"Hand me a ruler."

"Why do you need a ruler?"

"So I can whack you with it because you completely forgot to tell the bakery to make our customized cake! They need to have it at least a _week _before we need it and there's six days left until the party!" I grabbed a toy hammer instead and repeatedly hit Kukai with it.

"Ow! Hey! I forgot, ok?! I bet we can persuade them! I'm sure they would since it's a special birthday party!" That still didn't stop me from beating him up. This is pretty out of character but Kukai deserves it.

We were now at Day 2.

Utau is becoming frantic because Amu's _still_ not answering. But I told Utau I'll call her tonight. I'm sure Amu's phone is dead or something but even I'm starting to worry a little. Amu would be like "Stop worrying about me! I can take care of myself." She's headstrong and that's a good and bad point of hers.

Amu is strong (she took karate lessons before) and she knows to lock the doors and such because we all know what would happen if someone broke in the house. And I trust Amu. Sure, she may be ditzy at times but she's super alert.

But I can't help but worry.

**Rima's POV  
**

"Hello?"

"_Rima-chan? It's Aya."_

"Oh, hey, Aya." Saito Aya was the chief of all the computer graphics and such of my line. We had become friends at one point. She's really nice and caring. "What's up?"

"_I was just wondering…is Amu-chan going to come to work?"_

"No, I don't think so. I can't contact her at all for some reason but her boyfriend said that she may have turned the phone off or something."

"…_Rima-chan, does Ikuto-san know a girl name Yuki-san?"_ Oh, she knows Ikuto.

"Um, yes, she's Ikuto's manager. Why?"

"…_isn't Ikuto-san with Amu-chan right now?"_

"No, he's working for a couple of days on something for Amu's surprise birthday party. Why don't you come, too? I think Amu would love that."

"…_Rima-chan, please tell Ikuto-san to hurry and go home to check up on Amu-chan."_

"Aya, what's wrong? You seem panicky…did something happen?"

"…_tell Ikuto-san to be aware of what Yuki-san does."_

"Ikuto fired her, I think. That's what Amu told me. I don't know if Ikuto still talks to this "Yuki" person."

"…_ah, fuck."_

"Aya?" Okay, there _must_ be something wrong. Aya rarely curses. Probably the occasional "damn" or "crap" but not any intense words. "Tell me what's wrong."

"_Amu-chan is in danger."  
_  
"What?"

_"Rima-chan, did Amu ever tell you about her injury on her hand?"_ _(A/N: Refer to chapter 4.)_

"Hmm? Oh, yea, she did. What's that got to do with this?"

"_I was the one who put the knife in the drawer, bolted the first aid kit shut, and put the hole in her tire."_

**Amu's POV**

"Tell me something. Was Koji your boyfriend?"

"…"

Okay, Ikuto would kill me for doing this. Asking private questions and stuff would probably provoke her to kill me or something but I have to get this straight. And it can help me get the hell out of here.

I continued blabbing about things. Why? I don't know. To bring pain upon myself? Great, I'm starting to become a masochist. "If you guys are still together, why are you aiming for Ikuto? You have a boyfriend, don't you? I'm sure Koji would be mad if you cheated on him. Where is he right now? You love him, don't you?" Why—" I was cut off by a slap on my left cheek. More like a bitch slap.

"All because of you…" she trailed off, sobbing. Ok, she was angry one minute and now she's weeping? "Koji…"

"Let me guess, he is your boyfriend." Maybe I can talk some sense in this woman. "If he is, then why are you targeting Ikuto and me?! It just doesn't make sense!"

"_Was_. He broke up with me. When I met Ikuto, I thought he resembled Koji _so_ much." Well, I can't deny that. They have the same hairstyles except Koji's hair was a bit neater and black. Also, his eyes were emerald. "I thought I could pretend Ikuto was Koji so the heartbreak wouldn't hurt as much. And Ikuto was nice to me. I even thought that maybe, just _maybe_, I can love Ikuto for him and not because he is similar to Koji. So I began thinking more about Ikuto and talking to him as _him _and not Koji. I soon found myself falling for him. But then I found out about you." She glared at me with intense hatred and I flinched from her gaze. "I found out that you were Ikuto's girlfriend and you even tried to take Koji away!"

"What the—what are you talking about?"

"At your friend's wedding."

"Oh, that. We were just dancing! Trust me, we're just _friends_." But I don't think she believes me.

"You know, I really pity you," I stated, causing her eyes to widen. "I'm sorry that he broke up with you. I really am. But I think it's just sad that you think of Ikuto as Koji and that you can't move on."

**Ikuto's POV**

"Yo," I greeted into my cell phone, telling Kukai to go ahead with the work on the boat.

"_Tsukiyomi Ikuto, get your ass in your apartment this instant."_

"Wait, who's this?"

"_Rima. I just went to your apartment but no one's answering the door!!" _

"I'm sure Amu's asleep."

_"Go. __**Now.**__"_ And she hung up.

"Who was that?" Kukai asked, carrying a box.

"Rima. She's demanding me to go to my apartment to check up on Amu."

"Dude, I think you should. The girls haven't heard anything from Amu for almost two days no matter how many times they call her. They're starting to worry."

"And you don't think I'm worried? I've been worried sick." I dashed to the door and yelled over my shoulder, "I'll be right back!"

**X-x-X**

"What the hell happened in here?"

Papers were scattered across the floor and the coffee table was on its side. I checked the rest of the rooms and they were fine.

"Amu? Where are you??" I searched the bathroom, kitchen, our room, everywhere! But she was nowhere to be found. I looked in small spaces where she might have hid or if someone trapped her there but still, there was nothing. I was beginning lose it.

I quickly dialed Rima's number and waited impatiently for her to pick up.

"Is she there?"

"No."

"Ikuto, I think your ex-manager kidnapped Amu."

**Amu's POV **_(A/N: I said I would warn you guys so I'm warning you now. There is some bloody content [very minor] and I just mention the damage but it shouldn't be very detailed.)_

Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

I struggled against the chair. "Damn it!"

Yuki got really mad at my last statement and it only got worse since I opened my big mouth to rub it in her face even more. But seriously, she should just move on or aim to get Koji back! It's like she's not even trying to move on. I hate people who give up before they even start.

'_Watch as your lover gets taken away from you!'_

She said that before she left half an hour ago. What did she mean by that??

I've been working the whole day, trying to loosen the knots on the ropes. I carefully used my fingers to pull at whichever direction on the rope that was tying my wrists.

After ten minutes or so, the knot came undone and my hands were free. I bent down to grab a bloodstained knife. With my blood. I slashed at the ropes and my legs were free. I quickly undid the ropes around my head and breathed heavily. I stood up, my muscles aching from all the sitting and abuse.

But when I took one step, I collapsed. From hunger, thirst, and pain. Just _great_.

Then the door banged open. Fear swept through me. What if it was Yuki? If it was, I'm screwed. No, more than that. I'm _dead_. I'll be tied up again and thrown into the ocean. What a great way to die when I was _this_ close to escaping.

"Amu-chan!!" This voice…

I felt strong hands flip me onto my back, making me moan.

It was Koji. Guess I won't die.

"Amu, what and how did this happen to you?" he asked, his tone showing disbelief and shock as he took in my appearance. I must look terrible. Last time I checked, I had cuts on my legs, arms, stomach (those were minor), bruises in various spots of my body, and a huge gash down my back. And a big red mark on my left cheek.

"I opened my big mouth." I smile grimly and placed my right hand over my stomach.

"Who did this?"

"Yuki." I coughed. His hands clenched into fists.

"Have some water." He opened a new water bottle and propped my head up so it would be easier for me to drink.

"How did you find me? Or more importantly, how did you know I was missing?"

"Your boyfriend was practically tearing apart the city, looking for you." He chuckled at the memory. I can just imagine Ikuto doing that. "I asked him what was wrong and he said that Yuki, his manager from before, might have taken you. And Aya agreed."

"Aya? What does she have to do with this?"

"Remember when you cut your hand during work? And the tire?" I nodded. "Aya did it."

I gasped. "_Aya_? Why??"

"Yuki…threatened her to do it. You see, Yuki's father owns a company that supports a business that belongs to Aya's parents. If Aya didn't help Yuki, Yuki would immediately cancel all ties with Aya's parents' company. And it just so happens that Aya works in the same company that you do. Aya knew if that happened, her parents' corporation would fall and she doesn't want that." Poor Aya. At least I found out who did that to me and why she would do it. I sat up with Koji supporting me. Unfortunately, he applied pressure to the wound on my back and I let out a small scream. He instantly moved his hand to the back of my neck.

"I am so sorry, Amu-chan. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have broken up with Yuki."

"It's not your fault, Koji. But I'm curious. Why did you end your relationship with her?"

He looked to the side, thinking back to the past. "I guess I didn't really love her anymore. I'm not sure when but I did lose the feeling. And started to fall for someone else."

"Could that have been Aya?" I assumed.

He nodded. "Aya was one of Yuki's friends. I saw her with Yuki one time and we were introduced. She's such a sweet girl and the more I spent time with her, the more I fell for her. I'm not sure if Yuki knows about it and if that was the reason why she made Aya do that to you. But I felt bad for making Yuki believe I stilled loved her. Sure, I still do but not like a lover. More like a friend or even a sister. She was furious when I broke up with her. She tried many ways to get me back but I told her that the feeling between us disappeared. After that, I haven't seen her since the wedding of Rima-chan."

"So that's why…" I murmured. I never knew that happened to Yuki…

"I went looking for you too and I saw her car outside. This building has been out of use for years and is on the outskirts of the city. Construction workers are planning to tear it down and build a whole new building. Then I opened the door and found you like this…I didn't think she would go to _this_ extent… Anyways, we must hurry. I'm not sure what Yuki is up to but I saw her heading to the docks. And I'm pretty sure Tsukiyomi-kun is there. Who knows what will happen."

"Ikuto? Why would he be there?" I asked, as I stood up slowly.

'_Watch as your lover gets taken away from you!'_

It then hit be like a brick wall.

"Koji! Please help me get to your car quickly and drive to the pier. Hurry!!"

**-while Amu and Koji were talking…-**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Okay, Ikuto, you are officially staying _here_."

"But—"

"No buts! You're basically destroying the city and scaring the people away. We'll found Amu for sure. You can bet on that." And with that, Utau left without another word.

I sighed. Maybe I _did_ overdo it a _little_ but this is Amu we're talking about! I can't be slow. I must be quick and fast!

I began pacing around the inside of the boat.

"Dude, _chill_. We're going to get her back."

"What would you do if Utau was missing?! Huh, Kukai??"

Kukai frowned. "I would do what you did earlier. But I know Amu would say what Utau just said right now. You would be saying what I'm saying right now. And I _know_ Utau would be found. Just believe in your sister, Tsukiyomi."

I sat down, not replying to that. Kukai was right. I should trust Utau more.

We waited for ten minutes and still no news.

"Just wait a bit more," Kukai said, sensing my impatience.

I heard the door open and I turned around, expecting Amu to be standing there with a smile on her face.

But what I saw was completely different.

"Don't move!" Yuki was holding a gun in both of her hands and it was pointed at me. I could tell her hands were trembling and tears were rushing down her face. Kukai abruptly pushed himself off from the chair he was sitting on.

"Yuki," I began slowly, holding both of my hands up. "Why are you pointing a gun at me?"

"Because, I _love_ you!!" she screamed.

"I know that."

"Tsukiyomi, be careful. Don't do anything to make her mad," Kukai murmured so only I could hear. I nodded slightly.

"If you do, then why are you doing this to me?! Why can't you give me another chance??"

"Because I love _Amu_." Geez, how many times do I have to say it to get it through her thick head?!

She lowered her gun about a foot and I relaxed a bit. "Fine, if I can't have you, then no one will!!" She aimed the gun at me and Kukai pulled me back before I could react.

_**BANG!!!**_

"Oi, Tsukiyomi, are you alright??" Kukai shook my left arm.

"The bullet just grazed my right shoulder." I looked to my right and sure enough, blood was seeping from the injury.

"Why did you do that?!" Kukai roared at Yuki. "If you truly love Tsukiyomi, then you would accept the fact that he loves someone else!"

"Kukai, don't push it…" I wouldn't be able to bear it if Kukai got hurt because me.

"If a gun can't kill you, I should just set the boat ablaze!" She held up a lighter.

"You're crazy!"

"Kukai, shut it!" Kukai was telling _me _to not provoke her but look what he's doing! That's hypocritical.

Then Kukai jumped up.

He pounced on Yuki knocking her to the ground.

"Kukai!"

**Amu's POV**

"Koji, please drive faster!"

"We're at the speed limit, Amu-chan."

"Argh!!"

'_Watch as your lover gets taken away from you!'_

I can think of many scenarios with that sentence. Either Yuki kisses Ikuto and hypnotizes him or something (hey, it's possible) and make him marry _her_; Yuki knocks Ikuto unconscious and takes him to some faraway country where she'll drug him and make him sign the marriage papers; or even hurt him so he would agree to leave me!

"We're here."

I quickly got out of the car but almost fell down if not for my grip on the car door.

"Amu-chan, stay here," Koji ordered firmly, getting out of the car. I fervently shook my head. "_Please_. You'll wind up getting more hurt and I can take care of this. Have some faith in me." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but do that. He ran towards an embellish boat. Why would Ikuto be in _that _boat?

**Normal POV  
**

The scene was crazy.

Kukai was literally wrestling with Yuki while Ikuto was trying to call for help. Then Yuki got on top of Kukai with her gun and pointed it at his head. Before she triggered it, Ikuto threw himself at her, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Ikuto toppled over her.

"Ikuto, get _off_ of me!" Yuki growled.

"No way."

But Yuki wouldn't leave it at that. She grabbed his right shoulder, causing Ikuto to roll away in agonizing pain. Yuki was about to get up but Ikuto grabbed her ankle, making her fall.

"There is…_no_ way…you are going…to hurt…_anyone _else," Ikuto breathed, panting in between some words. Ikuto got on top of Yuki once again and started rolling around. Kukai was trying to get the two to separate but couldn't.

While spin around, Ikuto's head collided with metal. Hard. And the next thing he knew, blackness surrounded him.

Yuki got off from him and grabbed the gun and pointed it at Kukai, who was holding a metal rod that was meant to hit Yuki.

"Make one more move and I'll shoot!"

"You're probably going to shoot me anyway. And I'm not going to die without killing you first!" He raised the rod while Yuki started to press her index finger on the trigger.

Suddenly, Yuki fell to the floor, the gun falling out of her hands. Behind her stood Koji with a metal rod of his own. Kukai was astonished, of course.

"Ikuto!!"

The two turned around to the voice and found Amu limping past Koji, who was at the door.

"Amu-chan, I thought I told you to stay in the car!"

She ignored him and proceeded to stagger towards the blue-haired man. She fell down on her knees and shook his chest.

"Ikuto? Wake up. It's me, Amu. I'm here so you can wake up now." Her hand fell to the floor but she brought it back up once she felt liquid.

Blood.

Her eyes were wide and she saw the puddle of blood surround Ikuto's shoulder and that his face was as white as a ghost.

"Hinamori—" But Kukai was interrupted when Amu let out a scream.

'_He's dead!! And it was all my fault! _'Watch as your lover gets taken away from you!' _I didn't think she meant _killing_ him!' _Amu buried her head in Ikuto's chest and cried her heart out.

**X-x-X**

**:O **

**If you think the last half of the chapter sucked, didn't make sense, or whatever, it's because I got lazy and I'm **_**really**_** tired and I still have to work on "Unexpected Love" next.**

**Oh, and please read my current one-shot "Drunk." That was the one-shot as a present to all my readers :3 Please read and review it~ **

**REVIEW!!! :D**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. Just in Time

**Sorry for the major late update D: Been **_**really**_** busy with school and life. Oh, and major, major, **_**major**_** writer's block. Which is **_**not**_** good D: **

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, linblueneko, Soccerluver04, Shokora 'N Strawberries, TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi, A-shadow-of-a-doubt, Foxgrl18, 'Alice'- no care 4 reality., sweettara10, jobroblover93, Dark Midnight Dream, Chaillot, Miki-chan, xMoonlightDazzle, .-

**Gah, the reviews are dwindling down T.T Well, can't really blame you guys. Stupid school -.- And they just **_**had**_** to get rid of half-days since Americans apparently don't have enough hours of school because Obama saw that Chinese people (oh yea! :D) are smarter than Americans. And the funny thing is, we have more hours of school than the Chinese. (I think. I'm pretty sure. Correct me if I'm wrong.) But the Chinese have much more homework. (Correct me if I'm wrong. I think I am. This is just what I heard. And I don't exactly major in government [I hate history] so yea…)**

Read for explanation of last chapter…sort of: **And did you guys seriously think I'd kill my favorite character? I love Ikuto to death so I would never kill him. I think I would kill Amu if I had to choose between Ikuto and Amu XD I'll only kill Ikuto if I'm writing a tragedy story. Which might never happen since I hate killing my (favorite) characters of Shugo Chara!. I say favorite because I don't mind killing off Saaya or Lulu. I kind of mind for Tadase. I feel kind of bad. If I do kill him, I'll give him a proper funeral and such. If I do kill one, I might make the ending crappy by having them magically revive or say their lover can still see the ghost of the dead person. So yea. You'll see what happens to Ikuto in this chapter.**

**WARNING: MAY BE OVERLY CLICHÉ, BUT I DON'T CARE BECAUSE I HAVE PLANNED THIS FOR A WHILE AND I AM TOO LAZY TO CHANGE MY PLANS. IF I DO, MY STORY WILL HAVE A MILLION PLOT HOLES. I think. Probably not. ANYWAYS, THIS STORY HAS ALWAYS BEEN CLICHÉ AND TH ESAME GOES FOR "LOVE IS PAINFUL" SO THIS PART IS TOO (not intentionally). SO PLEASE DON'T COMPLAIN AND SAY LIKE "OMG Why is it so cliché?!?!"**

**Well, I've said enough XD Thank you :D Sorry for caps by the way XD I know that'll catch your attention though ;D**

**Ok, I know I should change this to make it not so cliché but I think I will have plot holes since I planned this since chapter 3, I think.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 7-x-X**_

"_You're probably going to shoot me anyway. And I'm not going to die without killing you first!" He raised the rod while Yuki started to press her index finger on the trigger._

_Suddenly, Yuki fell to the floor, the gun falling out of her hands. Behind her stood Koji with a metal rod of his own. Kukai was astonished, of course._

"_Ikuto!!"_

_The two turned around to the voice and found Amu limping past Koji, who was at the door._

"_Amu-chan, I thought I told you to stay in the car!"_

_She ignored him and proceeded to stagger towards the blue-haired man. She fell down on her knees and shook his chest._

"_Ikuto? Wake up. It's me, Amu. I'm here so you can wake up now." Her hand fell to the floor but she brought it back up once she felt liquid._

_Blood._

_Her eyes were wide and she saw the puddle of blood surround Ikuto's shoulder and that his face was as white as a ghost._

"_Hinamori—" But Kukai was interrupted when Amu let out a scream._

'He's dead!! And it was all my fault! _'Watch as your lover gets taken away from you!' _I didn't think she meant _killing_ him!'_Amu buried her head in Ikuto's chest and cried her heart out._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Just in Time**

**Normal POV**

'_I can't believe how incredibly _stupid_ I am!' _Amu thought.

"Ikuto!" she blubbered into his shirt, her head still bowed down on her dead lover's body.

"Uh, Hinamori?"

"He's gone, he's gone forever…" Amu lamented.

"Wait, who are you?" Kukai said, directing his gaze at Koji.

"I was Yuki's ex-boyfriend."

"I can see why you're her _ex_. Who would want to date this psycho lady?"

"That's not the reason why I broke up with her. Anyways, what did you want to tell Amu-chan?"

"Well, Tsukiyomi's not dead." Their conversation fell on deaf ears though because Amu is too busy crying her heart out.

"Then tell her that, you idiot!"

Kukai glared at him. "Hey, I was going to but she kept on interrupting me!"

"Well, go and say it now!"

"Fine!" Kukai walked a bit closer to Amu.

"Um, I hate to break it to you—" Koji jabbed him in the stomach with his fist, Koji's smile still intact. "Sorry, I meant I _love_ to break it to you—" "Happy now?" Kukai hissed to Koji. "that um, Ikuto's not dead."

"What are you talking about?" Amu mumbled, lifting her head up.

"He's just unconscious," Kukai explained. "He hit his head and was knocked out cold."

Koji was quickly calling 911 for an ambulance.

"I don't believe it," Amu murmured. All that guilt she felt was for nothing! Well, technically she still felt guilty. If it weren't for Amu (and Yuki's lunatic mind), Ikuto wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place.

"You are such a freaking idiot for making me worry like that," Amu whispered, punching Ikuto lightly on the arm. She then looked at Kukai and glared, who flinched from her glare. "Then why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I was trying to but you—" He was cut off once again by Amu crying. This time, she was crying from relief that Ikuto was still alive.

"Why is everyone blaming _me_?!" Kukai yelled to no one in particular, scratching his head in frustration.

"The ambulance is on its way," Koji stated. Sirens filled the air right after he finished his announcement. "Speak of the devil."

Amu and Ikuto were both placed on a stretcher. Amu refused because she'll apparently "die of embarrassment." Kukai and Koji started to crack up at that. She's still stubborn even if she could be dying with _her_ injuries. If Ikuto were awake, he would have vehemently refused too. Kukai shook his head. Amu was unbelievable.

Kukai was being taken care too, due to his injuries but it wasn't so serious that he had to be put on a stretcher.

Amu glared at Kukai. "Jerk."

Kukai snickered.

**X-x-X**

Amu's eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes were burning from the sunlight. She quickly erected herself, thinking of something.

Ikuto!

Is he ok? Is he still alive?!

But then Amu remembered that he is since Kukai reassured that.

"You're finally awake."

Amu turned to her left and saw Utau peering down at her. But not just her. There was Rima, Nagihiko, Ran, Miki, Su, Miyuki, Daichi, Yoru, Sachio, Kairi, Yaya, Aya, Ami, and her mother and father. _(A/N: If I forgot anybody, tell me.) _What shocked Amu the most was her non-blood related sisters.

"Ran, Miki, Su!" Amu made an attempt to sit up but Utau pushed her back down. The triplets rushed over to Amu and embraced her in a hug, careful to avoid her wounds.

"What are we, chop liver?" Daichi asked.

Amu grinned at him before turning back to the triplets. They released their hold of their beloved friend and they all starting talking at once.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Amu-chan!" A tear was threatening to spill from Su's eyes.

"How come you _always_ manage to get in trouble?" Miki shook her head.

"Because she's Amu-chan," Ran replied.

We all laughed at that.

"Why are you three here though?" Amu questioned. "I thought you were at your new jobs—which I'm so happy for you—and that you lived hours away."

Ran looked at Miki who nodded.

"Well, we were going to surprise you a few days later on your birthday," Ran began. Amu's eyes widened. Her birthday completely slipped her mind. Actually, she didn't even think about it! She forgot all about it.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?" Miki asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Pssh, no!" Amu said, crossing her arms.

"Yep, same old, same old." Miki smiled.

"Anyways, we actually arrived here a couple of days ago—" Ran continued, but was cut off by Amu.

"What?! You three were already here a couple of days ago? And you didn't tell me?" Amu felt saddened at that fact.

"Um, Amu-chan, we were going to surprise you. Remember?" Su said.

"Oh, right." Amu blushed. "Continue."

"So we stayed at each of our boyfriend's place, meaning Miki went with Yoru, Su went with Sachio, and I went with Daichi." Amu smirked at that. Those three were so doing _stuff_ in there. "When we heard you were in the hospital, we rushed to come visit you."

"Oh, I see."

"Ok, if you three are done, it's my turn to talk." Utau gently pushed Ran, Miki, and Su aside before grabbing onto Amu's shoulders, and shaking her until Amu's head was bobbing up and down.

"What the hell were you thinking?!?! Do you know how worried we were?! And Ikuto's all like 'I'm sure her phone's off or she's sleeping.'" She imitated Ikuto's voice which scarily seemed like the real voice. Her tone was low and mocking, obviously making fun of the person who said it. "He kept on saying how you probably just forgot to pick up and said all this trust crap." Amu's eye twitched. Did he really think she was _that_ ditzy? "But I'm so glad you're alright!" Utau hugged Amu tightly.

"Utau, watch my cuts and stuff," Amu choked.

Utau pulled away. "Sorry. I can't believe Ikuto would trust you enough that he won't do anything when he knew you weren't answering any calls and such for two days!" Amu was touched. Ikuto really trusted her. "When he found out, he was enraged. He literally tore apart the town looking for you." Amu blushed at that. She could sort of imagine how that looked like. But she felt bad for making him worry so much.

"Where's Ikuto now?"

"Amu, he's—"

"He's ok right?"

"Well, yes—"

"Then why do you have such a sad expression, Utau?"

"Will you just listen and stop interrupting me?!"

Amu weakly nodded, recoiling from her tone.

"Ok, Amu. Ikuto's in…he's in a coma." Utau's voice went up an octave at the last word, but no tears came. She's probably too stubborn to show her tears. Nagihiko rubbed Utau's left shoulder, telling her it's alright. Although Utau doesn't show it, she is breaking down from this fact. Ikuto and Utau were really close after all, considering how their family was never close. The Tsukiyomi siblings just had themselves.

"A c-coma?" Amu choked up, tears forming. "How and why?"

"He hit his head really hard," Nagihiko elucidated, taking over to save Utau from doing it because she would break down any minute. She's already trying her hardest to put on a strong face. "His head cracked open a bit, knocking him out. They fixed that problem but he hasn't woken up yet. They're not sure when he'll wake up but it'll take a few days at the minimum."

"I-I see." Amu hung her head.

"Amu-chi, don't worry! I'm sure your hubby will be A-ok in no time!" Yaya cheered, speaking for the first time since she came in this room, which is a surprise. She ran to Amu and hugged her, but not before dumping a load of sweets on the table for Amu to eat.

"Thanks, everyone." Amu smiled, happy that her friends were there to support her. "Is Kukai ok, though?"

"Yea, he's fine. He's complaining on how the hospital's TV doesn't have any great channels," Utau said, rolling her eyes. Amu smiled. She knew Utau was relieved that her fiancé was ok.

"Could I talk to Amu-chan for a second?" All turned their heads to the person who spoke, which was behind the whole group.

Amu's eyes widened. It was rare that she would speak up, considering she's all shy. "Could you all leave for a few minutes please? I'd like to talk to Aya privately myself."

They obeyed and proceeded to leave the room. Koji squeezed Aya's hand lightly and left the room as well. Rima gave Amu a sad look before leaving. She mouthed the words, 'Just listen to what she has to say.' Amu already knows that.

When the door closed, Aya stepped forward and pulled up a chair. She sat down on it next to the expectant pinkette and took a deep breath.

"Amu-chan, I'm really sorry this all happened. If you could just hear me out and listen to what I have to say." Amu nodded, urging her to go on. "I really like you, Amu-chan. You're kind, headstrong, but stubborn, and you take in account of what other people think or like, so you can make sure everyone is happy. I've always looked up to you. I was happy with my job because the people I'm working with are so nice and I enjoy my job. Rima-chan is wonderful too. It was going real smoothly.

"I then received a call from my friend, Yuki-chan. I haven't seen her in ages so it was nice to talk to her. Or so I thought. After a couple minutes of mindless chit-chat, she went straight to the point. She told me to do harm to you. You know I would never do that. I refused and was about to hang up when she said she'll cut all ties with my family's company. Her family's business supports and sponsors my father's company. If they stop, my father's company will economically collapse. There was no way I could risk that. So I said yes.

"She told me to first give you a flat tire. And then I put the knife in your drawer." Aya ducked her head in shame, sniffling. "I'm so sorry!"

Amu caressed Aya's cheek. "Shh…it's alright. It's not your fault. Go on."

"I realized that Yuki-chan has changed so much since her breakup with Koji-kun. Yuki-chan used to be a happy-go-lucky person. I figured that there was no way we could be friends. But I feel like their breakup was partly my fault. Yuki-chan must've suspected that I liked Koji. When they broke up, she immediately suspected he liked me. I highly doubt that's true, though. But I just want to apologize for my actions." She stood up and bowed.

"A-Aya, you don't have to bow! We're friends so it's ok. And actually, I already knew all this."

Aya raised her head. "Y-You did?"

Amu nodded. "From Koji. I just wanted to hear you say it because I'm sure you would rather explain yourself, wouldn't you? And Koji really likes you. Love, I'm sure."

Aya blushed ten shades of red. "I d-don't think so."

"You never asked him. I think you should gather up your courage and tell him. Come on, Aya. It'll boost your confidence too."

"What if he doesn't share the same feeling?"

Amu scoffed. "I think—no, I'm _positive_—he'll say it back."

"Thanks, Amu-chan. I really am grateful that I met you."

This time, it was Amu's turn to blush. "A-Anyways, how long was I knocked out for?"

"About 6 hours."

"What time is it now?"

"It's almost six o'clock."

"Could you tell the others that they can come in?"

"Sure." Before leaving, Aya said one last thing as she smiled. "Thank you, Amu-chan."

Amu couldn't help but smile back.

**X-x-X**

Amu is supposed to stay at the hospital for at least a week. She complained, saying she didn't want to be stuck in bed on her birthday. The doctors agreed to release her on the night of the 23rd, a day before her birthday.

Tsumugu, Amu's father, was practically crying everyday whenever he saw his sparrow. He's heartbroken that she's hurt once again. Midori always laughs a little and comforts him. Ami was saying how her sister is so cool to survive all those hits.

Ikuto still haven't woken up yet. Everyday, Amu would visit Ikuto's room twice a day. She could only stay an hour at each time she went to his room because she needed to rest up if she wanted to be released from the hospital a day before her special day. She would tell Ikuto about her day and how it's so boring to be stuck in a white room.

Yuki was in jail. They arrested her soon after and placed charges. Amu and her friends aren't going to be seeing her for a while.

It was September 24th.

Amu still had bandages around certain parts of her body but she'll manage. Kukai could leave a couple days earlier than her. Ikuto was still in his coma.

"Hinamori, let me show you something."

"What is it, Kukai?"

"Tsukiyomi and I were planning this thing for a few weeks now. We were going to surprise you with this on your birthday but seeing as he's not here, I'll show it to you."

Amu was tearing up at the scene in front of her.

It was the same boat they were on last week.

The boat was finished. The decoration was perfect and the inside was amazing! There were balloons, streamers, games, a disco ball, and much more. A banner read "Happy Birthday Amu!" and lights were hung all over the boat.

"You like it?"

"I love it." Amu broke into a smile and squeezed the life out of Kukai. "Thank you so much!"

"You should really be thanking Tsukiyomi. He'll probably wake up in a couple of days or something. The doctors said so. Now do you want the party now or later? Tsukiyomi's not here so I think it's best to have it later."

Amu sheepishly grinned at Kukai. "Could you postpone the date? I'm sorry for the trouble. But I can't have a party without Ikuto."

"Sure thing, birthday girl."

Later that night, the gang surprised Amu at Utau's place. There were decorations around the rooms and a colossal cake on the table.

"B-But I thought the party would be rescheduled!"

"Yea, but that doesn't stop us from having a small party to celebrate it _now_! I'm sure Ikuto won't mind," Utau said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Besides, the cake we ordered a week ago is done so why waste it? Let's dig in!" Kukai cheered, wrapping his arm around Amu's shoulders.

At eleven, the group dispersed after the party was over. Amu went over to the hospital to visit Ikuto. The nurses allowed Amu even if it was after visiting hours.

Amu opened the door to Ikuto's room and sat down on a chair that was on the right side of Ikuto. Tubes and an IV were attached to his body and the monitor beeped continuously in a pattern.

"Hey, Ikuto."

There was no response, of course.

"It's my birthday today! Can you believe it? Kukai told me all the things you've done to plan my surprise party and I'm so happy you cared that much." Amu took Ikuto's right hand in both of hers. "I'm really lucky to have a guy like you as my boyfriend." Amu kissed his cold fingers and then pressed his palm against her cheek.

"You know, you've been worrying me sick. I've been waiting for you for five days now and you still haven't woken up." Amu glanced at the clock and then back at Ikuto. He seemed so lifeless. He was still beautiful, though, even if he's in a coma. "It's 11:50, Ikuto. Just ten more minutes left of my birthday. It would be great if you woke up on my birthday."

Amu then told all the events that have happened, even if she has already told Ikuto throughout the days he was out.

"One more minute till midnight."

His eyelids remain close.

"Please, Ikuto. For me?" Amu let out a shaky breath.

_Beep beep! Beep beep!_

The digital clocked beeped repeatedly, signaling it was midnight.

Amu sighed. She laid her head down with Ikuto's right hand in her right hand. Her fingers went through his hand as she grasped it. But his fingers didn't do the same.

Half a minute later, she suddenly felt pressure on her hand. Her head snapped up.

"Ikuto?"

She looked at her hand and sure enough, his fingers were grasping her hand, so their fingers were intertwined, binding their hands tightly together.

His eyelids flickered open.

He glanced at his right and croaked out, "A-Amu?"

"Ikuto, I'm so glad you're alright!" Amu hugged Ikuto, a single tear sliding her cheek. "I thought you'd never wake up! I'll call the doctor right now." Amu stood up but Ikuto's hold on her hand hasn't loosened.

"Let's just stay like this for a bit. I've missed you."

Amu gave him a smile. "You don't know how much I've missed you."

"How long was I out?"

"About five to six days."

"That long?! What day is it?" He sat up quickly but Amu pushed him back down.

"Relax. It's technically the 25th. My birthday just passed a couple minutes ago." Amu gave him a gloomy smile.

"Damn, that means I missed your birthday?"

"Well, there's always next year."

"No way."

"Huh?"

Ikuto grabbed the digital clock off of the table and reset the time to 11:59.

"What are you doing, Ikuto?"

"It's now September 24th. It's still your birthday. And now…" Ikuto captured Amu's lips. The two shared a fiery kiss as his arms snaked around her waist. Amu moaned into the kiss and tangled her fingers in his hair. The two broke apart for air but Ikuto brought his lips to her ear.

"It's been so long since we kissed."

Amu laughed. "Yea, I guess so."

He kissed her cheek and stared deeply into her eyes. "Happy Birthday, Amu."

"Thanks." Amu gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you, Amu."

"Mmm," she hummed. "Me too. And I'm glad you woke up on your birthday."

Ikuto smiled. "Me too."

The two share another kiss as the clock struck twelve for the second time that night.

Happy Birthday, Amu.

**X-x-X**

***dies***

**I sat here for four hours straight writing 8 pages. My butt hurts. I can't go downstairs because people are working downstairs so yea :O I finished this at 12:31 p.m. and they pulled out the wire to the internet and I'm like "WHAT?!?!" So yea… I'm also mad because I was planning to send something to an author here on fanfiction because I'm her beta for her story. I'm not an official beta though. I just offered to edit her story. So I'm an amateur :D **

**Hope you enjoyed this ^w^ Next chapter is gonna be mega cliché and cheesy -.- I'll tone it down a bit though :D**

**I hoped I got you to laugh or let out a giggle…or laugh in your head XD that's what I do all the time when I read stories. I'm not the type of person to laugh out loud at stories. I do occasionally though.**

**Please review! :D Press da shiny button! XD and Happy Late Thanksgiving! (I was planning to upload this on turkey day but…I was tired xP)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

(marinate)


	9. Popping The Question

**I suddenly had the urge to finally finish this story once and for all ._. this story was published in November of **_**2008**_**. The prequel was published in August and finished in October (I think). That's two months for a 21 chaptered story. This story has 8 (now 9) chapters and it took me a year and 3 months. That's just sad.**

**Anyways, I would like to thank these reviewers for chapter 8:**

linblueneko, CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, LittlePlagueSpirit, PrOuD TuRtLe HuGgErS, Shokora 'N Strawberries, Amuto-4eva, Dark Midnight Dream, Soccerluver04, IkutoLUVA312, ShugoShugoShugoDokiAmu, Kitty Obsessive Disorder

**Thank you for taking the time to review (:**

**I had a 6-day weekend and I was so bored to the extent that I decided to write a chapter. Without standing up or take a break. I typed for 5 hours straight. I finished this on Thursday but we suddenly didn't have Internet so I was **_**really**_** mad. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter~!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way. All rights go to Peach-pit and any other group that has worked with Shugo Chara!. _

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 8-x-X**_

_Ikuto grabbed the digital clock off of the table and reset the time to 11:59._

"_What are you doing, Ikuto?" _

"_It's now September 24__th__. It's still your birthday. And now…" Ikuto captured Amu's lips. The two shared a fiery kiss as his arms snaked around her waist. Amu moaned into the kiss and tangled her fingers in his hair. The two broke apart for air but Ikuto brought his lips to her ear._

"_It's been so long since we kissed."_

_Amu laughed. "Yea, I guess so."_

_He kissed her cheek and stared deeply into her eyes. "Happy Birthday, Amu."_

"_Thanks." Amu gave him a quick peck on the lips._

"_I love you, Amu."_

"_Mmm," she hummed. "Me too. And I'm glad you woke up on your birthday."_

_Ikuto smiled. "Me too."_

_The two share another kiss as the clock struck twelve for the second time that night._

_Happy Birthday, Amu._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Popping The Question**

**Amu's POV**

"Hello?" I answered.

"Amu, meet me at the mall in half an hour."

"Eh? Utau?"

"Hurry up and don't keep me waiting or I'll show all our friends your embarrassing baby pictures."

"G-Got it." I knew Utau wasn't joking. She doesn't give empty threats. I ended the call and hurried to get ready.

It's October 8th, two weeks after Ikuto woke up. He's still in the hospital due to the injuries he had (especially on his shoulder). His brain received some minor damage so they're investigating in that. Other than that, he's fine. He'll be leaving today.

God, I missed him so much. It's been so lonely at home without him.

On the 4th of October, Utau and Kukai had their wedding. With the permission from the doctor, Ikuto managed to attend his sister's wedding. However, he had to prolong his stay at the hospital.

I settled with dark skinny jeans, a strapless yellow top, and a stylish black denim jacket. I stepped into black flats, grabbed my keys and purse and left the apartment.

**O.o **

_Vanilla Twilight – Owl City_

**(I decided to try something different. The break thingies will be my reaction to the events in the story so far and the song I'm listening to since some people are curious as to what I listen to while writing. The one before the hyphen is the song and the one after it is the artist. The song doesn't necessarily help the mood of the story but they're all good songs :D If you don't want the songs there or it's distracting you, please tell me.)**

"Utau, I thought we were supposed to be picking Ikuto up from the hospital."

"Kukai has that covered."

I frowned. "But—"

"No buts."

"Then—"

"No nothing."

"Utau, just listen! Why am I at the mall when I could be at home sleeping or reading??"

"Because we're going to pick out a dress for you."

I raised an eyebrow. "I have a lot already. Why should I waste money?"

"Because this is a special occasion! You need a very special dress for tonight. Trust me, you'll thank me later."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Ok, then…"

**O.o"**

_Monster – Lady Gaga _

"This one?"

"Too revealing."

"This?"

"It drags across the floor too much."

"How about this one?"

"Too dark."

"God damn it, Amu, just pick a freaking dress and stop being so picky!"

"I thought you said I needed to find the perfect dress since it'll be a special occasion tonight." I narrowed my eyes. I'm starting to get suspicious now…what could Utau be planning?

"You're right," Utau apologized, putting the dress away, "I'm sorry I got mad at you. Let's pick take our time, ok?"

"Ok," I stood up from my chair, "there is definitely something wrong with you today. You _never_ give without a fight. Did something happen? A fever?" I placed a hand on her forehead but she smacked it away.

"No, idiot. I just don't want to waste any more time. After this, we have to go to the salon—"

"What the hell?? A salon? Why?"

"Because."

"That doesn't answer anything."

"Amu, please. Just start picking out dresses."

I sighed. "Fine."

**O.o**

_Show Me What I'm Looking For – Carolina Liar_

"Try this one," Utau urged, shoving the dress in the arms.

I sighed. "Fine."

We've been at this for an hour. I left the house around eleven and it's nearing one o'clock. I was exhausted.

I came out of the dressing room and took a look at myself in the mirror. Huh, this is actually a really pretty dress.

"That's the one," Utau stated.

"I think so, too." The dress was truly exquisite. "What about you, Utau?"

"I already picked out everything a couple days ago."

"Oh."

"Now, time for shoes!" Utau exclaimed, rushing to the counter to pay for the dress. I groaned.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

**XD**

_Taiyou no Uta – Erika Sawajiri (Kaoru Amane)_

"We're going to have your hair in curls, like the curls French girls have. Really cute, yet sophisticated in a way."

"Ok." I liked the idea, too.

While two ladies were working on my hair two others were working on my nails and another two were working on my toenails. Utau was getting her hair straightened. I think I've only ever seen her hair down three times in my life. She almost never has it down. It's really pretty straightened and down, though.

"It feels like prom all over again," I commented, closing my eyes, enjoying the feel of my hair being washed. I think they were using strawberry shampoo and conditioner.

Utau laughed. "You're right. I feel so young."

"You're talking like a grandma, Utau. Oh, I think I see some wrinkles."

"Hey, watch it."

I giggled. "Yes, ma'am."

**:D**

_Love Song Requiem – Trading Yesterday_

It was around four when we were done. We had lunch at this café and it was around five when we were done that. Utau and I went our separate ways. She would pick me up in an hour at my place.

I took a nice, soothing bath and was careful not to ruin my hair. Seeing as no one was in the house, I loosely wrapped a towel around my body and walked in my room. I put my bags on my bed and went to the vanity table to put some make-up on. I applied some mascara, glitter eye shadow, strawberry-scented lip gloss, and very light blush. I checked for any smudges. Seeing as there were none, I nodded in approval.

"That should be good enough." I twirled around and hummed to a random song as I walked to my bed. I reached in the bag to get my dress out when someone grabbed my waist from behind and covered my mouth. My blood ran cold. I immediately knew it was a man since he had a muscular chest.

What the hell is this?! I swear I'm prone to rapists, thugs, and accidents. Why me?

I elbowed the guy in the gut, making him grunt in pain. He didn't let go of my waist but his hand that was on my mouth fell down but it wrapped around my arm and waist, leaving me defenseless.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" I yelled, thrashing around.

"Geez, Amu, I'm hurt."

I froze. I turned my head to the right, only to be kissed on the lips. I moaned into the kiss, pushing my lips to his even more, deepening the kiss. He pulled away and began attacking my neck.

"Your neck is so smooth," he said, and then started to lick it. Shivers went down my spine.

"That's because I just had a bath, idiot. And why the hell did you that?! You scared me shitless."

"Sorry, Amu." I turned around so I could get a better look at him but his arms never left my waist. As always, he was smirking.

"Stupid Ikuto. Couldn't you have said 'Hey!' like a normal person?"

"Nope. I needed to surprise you."

"You sure did. But why cover my mouth?"

"Because I knew you would scream." He grinned but then it turned into a frown. "But man, my stomach hurts. I just recovered, too. And my heart ached when you called me a bastard." He clutched his stomach with his right hand while still holding onto my waist with his left hand.

"I'm so sorry, Ikuto! You know I didn't mean that. Are you ok? Does it hurt? I'm sorry," I frantically apologized, searching for any damage I had done to his stomach.

"You are so gullible, my dear Amu."

"Eh?" I looked up when he crashed his lips onto mine. He lightly bit and licked my lower lip, asking for entrance and I gladly let him. His tongue explored every part of my mouth, leaving not a single place untouched. I pulled away for air while he continued to kiss my jaw, cheek, neck, everywhere.

"God, I missed you."

I blushed a bright red. "I just saw and kissed you yesterday."

"That's still too long," he growled as he ravished my lips.

"You are just too greedy," I joked, enjoying his kisses. His hands let go of my waist and into my hair. That's when I felt my towel loosen all the way and fall to the ground. I shrieked and sank to the ground, trying to cover myself up with the towel before Ikuto saw me. I glanced up and saw that Ikuto had turned his head away.

"Sorry about screaming just now," I muttered quietly, my face ready to explode from embarrassment.

"Just put some clothes on," he said, still looking the other way. I rushed to put my robe on and put my towel on my chair for now.

"You can look now." My face was still red. When he turned around, I noticed his cheeks were slightly pink. "Ikuto, are you _blushing_?" I stifled my giggles.

He growled. "Shut up."

I couldn't contain my laughter anymore. I burst out laughing, grabbing my side. He was just too cute. I heard him snarl as he sauntered towards me with an evil glint in his eyes. Uh oh.

"You're going to regret laughing at me," he whispered into my ear. My body involuntarily shook. He smirked at my reaction. "You're even shaking. How cute." He bit my ear, making me yelp in response. He suddenly pushed me as I landed on the bed. Before I could get up, he fell on top of me, but not crushing me. He pinned my wrists above my head with his left hand. His legs were on my legs so I couldn't move them. His right hand was tickling everywhere.

I laughed, writhing underneath him, trying to escape his fingers. It sucks even more that I don't have my hands or legs to defend myself because _damn_, this was torture.

"I-Ikuto, s-s-stop it!" I said in between laughs. He didn't. This continued for about five minutes and my sides hurt from laughing. When he stopped, I let out a sigh of relief. It's finally over and done with.

"You think I'm done with your punishment?"

"Y-Yes?" I said, hoping he would.

"Amu, you are so naïve. This is just the beginning." His lips made contact with mine as I moaned. His hand was still holding onto my wrists so I couldn't feel his silky azure hair…

He broke the kiss and said, "Mmm…strawberries. I just want to eat you." He slowly licked my neck. And I mean _really_ slowly.

"I-Ikuto, please stop," I pleaded.

Of course, he didn't listen. He reached my ear and blew on it. I squirmed. Oh, how I wish he wouldn't trap my hands in his iron grip. He blew on it again, making my face go red. He kissed everywhere on my face except my lips. Ikuto was so cruel.

"Ikuto," I begged. He then slid his hand under my robe and squeezed my ass, causing my eyes to fly open. He rubbed my left thigh with his right hand and even touched my inner thigh, his hand still pressing my butt. "Ikuto, please stop," I whimpered.

"Is Amu-chan getting _horny_?" he teased, biting my ear. I couldn't help but nod. He's right; I _was_ getting turned on from his touch. "Why not make you _hornier_?" he slyly suggested. He clutched my butt again and his finger lightly grazed the skin down _there_. I threw my head back, or more like my head dug in the mattress. I think I just might burst.

"I-Ikuto," I repeated, my tone lustful. My hands struggled to escape his hold but my attempts were in vain.

"Yes, Amu-_chan _?" he asked, his finger lightly touching down _there_ again.

"I—"

The doorbell rang.

That snapped me out of my trance. Ikuto groaned. I checked the time. An hour had already passed so it must mean it was Utau.

Oh, shoot! I forgot to change into my dress!

"What bad timing," Ikuto murmured, getting off of me. "I think that's enough punishment. For now." He smirked, my face glowing bright red again.

I stood up, flustered. We were so close to having sex. I went red at the thought. I followed Ikuto out the bedroom but he abruptly stopped, making me bump into his back. He turned around and kissed me again.

"I'll see you later tonight." He grinned and squeezed my butt before leaving.

"Ikuto, you pervert!" I waved my fist in the air as I heard him laugh. I huffed; that guy can be so irritating sometimes. But tonight? What could we be doing tonight?

A few minutes later, Utau came into my bedroom. She frowned upon seeing me in only a robe.

"Why aren't you ready? And your face is so red. What happened?"

"Nothing," I waved dismissively, my face most likely still red, "I'll get ready right now."

**O///O**

_Naturally – Selena Gomez_

"A boat? Isn't this…" I trailed off.

"You'll see," Utau said, leading me inside the boat. Everything was dark, since it was around six-thirty. I tried to find Utau with my hand but she was gone too.

"Utau? Where are you?" I called out. My hands groped around in the dark, trying to find anything.

All of a sudden, the lights flickered on, blinding me.

"Happy Birthday!!"

I looked up and gasped at the sight. I was right. This was the boat where Ikuto was holding a party for me.

"Although it's belated, we still have to celebrate it with Ikuto!" Yaya cheered.

"The people who owned the boat felt sympathy for us and allowed us to postpone the party to a later date," Kukai explained. "Oh, and we ordered another cake, only bigger."

Tears welled up in my eyes. Everyone was here. And I mean _everyone_. Even Aya and Koji. Those two became a couple by the way. There were so many decorations and there was a pile of presents on the table in the corner of the room. I was truly blessed to have such great friends.

"Let's get this party started!!" Yaya shouted. My friends all cheered.

I could tell it was going to be a fun night.

**x3**

_Down – Jay Sean_

I was right. It _was_ fun.

Rima and Mizuki were taking turns recording the party so I can watch it whenever I wanted to. Nagihiko was our own personal DJ; Yaya was in charge of games/activities; and Utau performed some songs.

I haven't had this much fun in a while.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Around eleven, they started to leave. Some of them stayed behind to help clean up the boat. With some fooling around in between cleaning, we finished at around one.

I yawned for I was worn out.

"Tired?"

"Yes," I replied sleepily.

"Sorry to say, but we're not finished yet."

"Hmm?" Ikuto pulled me up from my seat and turned on some slow music. We started to slow dance on the deck as I admired the stars.

"You look beyond beautiful. Prettier than a goddess."

My face was as red as a strawberry.

I had picked out a strapless silk dress that reached an inch or two above my knees. The top part was black and then there was a two-inch pink sash. The bottom of the dress was a mix of pink, white, and gray. It looks as if the colors were mixed together with water. It was truly beautiful. For shoes, I picked out three-inch open-toed stilettos with straps. I wore the bracelet and necklace that Ikuto gave me last year. My nails were silver. On my fourth nail on each hand, there was a pink flower with a jewel (not real, of course) in the middle of the flower.

"Thanks. You're quite handsome yourself," I complimented, playing with his tie. He was wearing a black tux complete with a bow tie.

"I'm always handsome," he grinned cockily.

I rolled my eyes but I secretly agreed. "Yeah, yeah."

After fifteen minutes of swaying back and forth to slow music, we sat back on the couch inside. Ikuto inserted a DVD and turned the TV on. Don't ask me why there's a TV because I'm not sure myself.

"What are we watching?"

"You'll see."

As the video started, Ikuto said, "I'll be right back. I have to get something."

"Sure."

I settled back and got comfortable.

"_Hey, Amu-chi! So, this video is really us saying something to you. Mainly about your birthday. So I'll go first! I just want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMU-CHI!!! Hope you have a great birthday and buy me some candy!" _I laughed.

"_Yaya, _you're_ supposed to buy _her_ the candy," _Rima chided. _"As your best friend," _Rima was interrupted by a "hey!" from the background. I think it was Utau. I giggled. There was always a rivalry between the two when it came time to see who my best friend was. I try to treat everyone the same so there's really no "best friend" spot. _"Before I was rudely interrupted, I wanted to say happy birthday. I hope you enjoyed the party and I'm really glad you're my friend." _Rima smiled as I returned it, even though she couldn't see it.

"_No need to get all mushy, Mashiro," _Kukai said. _"Ok, my turn! Well, happy birthday, Hinamori! Hope you enjoyed the party because it took a _long _time to get it done. Of course, Tsukiyomi helped me." _I smiled. But now that he mentioned Ikuto's name, I noticed he hadn't returned. I looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged it off. He'll probably be back later. _"Also, I wish you the best in your acting career." _Recently, I had auditioned at this famous company to be an actress. A few days ago, I received a letter saying I passed. I would work on a commercial in two weeks. I hope to become well-known to the world and help people all over the world. _"When you become famous, don't forget us. Oh and when you become rich, buy me sports equipment, tickets to famous soccer games, and—" _The image shifted as Kukai was pushed most likely to the ground.

"_Kukai, you idiot. You're supposed to talk about her birthday. Stop asking for favors!" _Utau scolded. _"As your number one best friend, I wish you a happy birthday. Thanks for being my friend and when we both become famous, we should have a girls' night out and show those obnoxious male celebrities what we're made of." _Utau smirked. I laughed, agreeing to that idea. Utau has also become an artist and her album will be out next year in the summer.

"_You better not try anything with those guys," _Kukai warned.

"_My turn!" _The camera must've been turned to the side by Ran. _"Hey, Amu-chan! As your sister—I practically am your sister—happy birthday! I love you with all my heart and I hope we can play a good game of soccer once in a while!"_

Miki: _"Ran, it's my turn. Happy birthday, Amu-chan. I wish you and Ikuto the best. In the future, I'll send you some of the clothes I made. I'm sure Ikuto will like it as well._

I blushed. What did Miki mean by that?

Su: "_Amu-chan, happy birthday! Be sure to stop by so you can taste some of my food and give me some feedback!"_

Nagihiko: _"Happy birthday, Amu-chan! May good things fall upon you. I am sure you and Ikuto-san will have a great life together."_

Kairi: _"Happy Birthday, Amu-san. I wish you the best in your studies and career."_

There were many others that made me tear up or laugh. I thought the video was done until Ikuto showed up on the screen. Huh, he _still_ isn't back.

"_Hey, Amu. First off, I want to say happy birthday. You're turning, what, 23? It's been more than a year since I met you. And meeting you was the best thing that has happened to me. All the obstacles we had to overcome, it was worth it because I could be with you in the end. I love you, Amu. You have no idea how much I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. I don't think I can ever express to you how much I love you. I would die for you, Amu, if it means you would be alive. Without you, I'm incomplete. You are my life, Amu." _

At this point, tears were flowing down my cheeks. His words were cheesy but definitely sweet.

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with you." _His smile was breathtaking.

My eyes widened. Does that mean…?

"_Turn around, Amu."_

I stood up and turned around. The tears were endless at this point.

Ikuto was holding a large bouquet of roses. He made his way to me and his smile was even more handsome in real life.

"Amu, these roses are for you. 143 roses. Do you know what that means? It stands for 'I love you.'" He handed the roses as I took it, my hands trembling.

He knelt to the ground and took out a small velvet box from his pocket. He pried it open with his fingers. Inside, sat a gorgeous ring. The band of the ring was silver. On it was a decent-sized pink diamond with one sapphire diamond on the right and left of the pink one.

"The blue diamond represents me because I will always protect you, the pink diamond, no matter what. Hinamori Amu, I love you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" He stood up from the ground and embraced me a hug and kissed me.

This was a night to remember.

**X3**

_Today Was A Fairytale – Taylor Swift_

**I was so bored that I wrote all of this in one day. In five hours too :D Big improvement. It usually takes me longer. And this chapter was slightly longer than the other chapter (: by a page I think. **

**God I'm such a pervert O///O I was having a lot of perverted thoughts in my head as I wrote the part where Ikuto was punishing Amu DX The next chapter is even more perverted and has loads of Amuto moments…maybe the next chapter will be slightly M-rated? It won't be a lemon because I can never write those. I don't think it can be considered a lime…ugh, whatever. I'll see what happens.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :DDD**

**Please review!! Please? For me? For a really perverted chapter next time? XD**


	10. No Longer A Kid

**Yay, I updated within a week :DD Aren't you proud of me? XD **

**I was so anxious to write this chapter because I know what I'm going to write. Or at least, I think so. I was reading some M rated stories but I don't read **_**every single **_**lemon I can find, mind you. The stories I read were already a favorite of mine or a story written by a favorite author. For this chapter, I got an idea from those M rated stories.**

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

IkutoLUVA312, linblueneko, CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, Himeka Tsukiyomi, LittlePlagueSpirit, Otaku-for-life, Kikopie88, Soccerluver04

**As always, I appreciate you readers for taking the time to review (: I'm not joking when I say you guys motivate me. Because you do. In the future, I hope to write more fanfictions so I'll get about the same amount of reviews as my stories from the past. But that might not be possible since I am planning on writing a book :D I'm so excited. I was gonna save it for Shugo Chara! but then people might steal the idea and **_**might**_** even write the book under **_**their**_** name and take all the credit. I absolutely don't want that to happen.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter~ For those perverts out there, I know you will ;D**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way. All rights belong to Peach-pit and any other group involved in the making of Shugo Chara!._

**WARNING: This chapter is slightly M RATED. Just slightly though. I don't even know if **_**that **_**part could be rated T. Just to be sure, it'll me warned as M rated. There's no lemon or lime (not sure about the lime part). **_**I will warn you when the time comes.**_

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 9-x-X**_

_I stood up and turned around. The tears were endless at this point._

_Ikuto was holding a large bouquet of roses. He made his way to me and his smile was even more handsome in real life._

"_Amu, these roses are for you. 143 roses. Do you know what that means? It stands for 'I love you.'" He handed the roses as I took it, my hands trembling. _

_He knelt to the ground and took out a small velvet box from his pocket. He pried it open with his fingers. Inside sat a gorgeous ring. The band of the ring was silver. On it was a decent-sized pink diamond with one sapphire diamond on the right and left of the pink one. _

"_The blue diamond represents me because I will always protect you, the pink diamond, no matter what. Hinamori Amu, I love you. Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" He stood up from the ground and embraced me a hug and kissed me._

_This was a night to remember._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**No Longer A Kid**

**Amu's POV**

"As the sister and once-obsessor of Ikuto, I need your help."

Utau frowned. "Bit upset at the "once-obsessor" part but sure, what's the problem?"

"It's Ikuto's birthday and I have no idea what to get him!" I panicked.

"Calm down. I'm sure Ikuto will accept anything from you. He loves you so much, it's not even funny."

"What are you getting your brother?" I asked once I calmed down.

"I'm making him a CD with all of his favorite songs. I'm going to the mall tomorrow to get him something else tomorrow."

"Aw, why didn't I think of that?!" I banged my head against the table.

"Because I'm much smarter than you."

I glared at her. "You're not helping."

I had asked Utau this morning to meet me at a nearby café. I only have a week before it's Ikuto's birthday, which was on the first of December. I've been pondering his present for a week and I _still_ don't know what to get him.

"Make him something. Homemade stuff is always good," Utau suggested.

"But my art skills aren't the best."

"Doesn't have to be art. Or just spend the day with him. Actually, you can't, really. We're throwing a party for him from one to seven."

"But I want my gift to be the best gift ever. He threw such a nice party for me and even proposed." I sighed dreamily. "Best birthday ever."

"Spare me, please," she pleaded, holding her hand up, palm facing me. "I think even a kiss will make him happy. Or just make love to him." She took a sip of her hot chocolate." Only dress sexier for him."

Blood rose to my face, the steam coming out of my ears. How does she expect me to do…to do _it_ with him when I'm still a virgin?!?!

She sighed. "If you're too shy, then you don't have to dress sexy. Just have hot sex with him. Ugh, I can't believe I'm talking about this with you, especially since my _brother_ is your fiancé."

"Um, Utau, I'm still a…virgin," I mumbled quietly.

She put her coffee cup down. "Did I just hear you right? You're a _virgin_??"

"Yes, I'm a freaking virgin!" I softly screamed, blushing. "Is there a problem with that?!"

"Yeah." I frowned. "I can't believe it. I bet all of our friends have had sex before. I think you're the only virgin in our group. Man, I feel so sorry for Ikuto."

"W-What's wrong with being a virgin?" I defended.

"It's not that it's _wrong_ but Ikuto's a man with needs. If it were another girl, she would've fucked him the first night they're together." I shivered involuntarily. "Has Ikuto ever tried to take it to the next level?"

"A few times but I just wasn't ready and he understood. I didn't think he wanted sex that badly," I murmured. The dark color of my cheeks never left throughout the whole conversation.

"He's a full grown. At some point in time, he'll want it. He can't control his hormones all the time. It's either now or during the honeymoon."

I looked down at my fingers. "I'm not so sure…"

"Ikuto will be so happy he could die. Trust me." I want to see him happy but isn't there another way? Utau sighed. "If you're not ready, then don't. I don't want to force you. But think about it, Amu." She stood up. "I have to meet up with Kukai soon. I'll see you later. Give me a call later if you want _that_ as his present or not. See you later." And she left.

What should I do?

**xD**

_Love Story – Taylor Swift_

I open the door to our apartment and take my shoes off.

"Ikuto, you there?" I called out. I went into our bedroom but he wasn't there. Huh, I could've sworn he would be sleeping.

"Boo." I felt arms snake around my waist. I smiled. It was Ikuto.

"Hey, Ikuto."

"Yo, Strawberry."

He spun me around and captured my lips. My knees buckled but luckily, Ikuto held me up with his strong arms. God, he always made me feel lightheaded. He broke the kiss and began to nuzzle my neck, causing me to giggle. Since he proposed, he's been happier everyday and did more cute stuff to me, like now. Just like a little kitty.

"Do you need to go to work today?"

"Sadly, yes. That means I won't see you until six."

I pouted. "That's too bad. Well, I'll make dinner tonight so don't go eating other food or you won't have an appetite when you come home."

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted, making me giggle. "Wanna help undress me?"

I bonked him on the head. "In your dreams, pervert."

"It'll become reality soon enough." He winked, gave me a quick kiss, and left to go change. I suddenly thought of today's conversation. I blushed again.

After Ikuto left, I cleaned the house a bit since I was bored. At two in the afternoon, I had nothing else to do. My eyes wandered around the room and fell on the calendar. I walked to it and flipped the page up. On the first, there was a red circle around it with the words "Ikuto's Birthday!" in big letters, written by me.

What gift should I give him, aside from sex? Just thinking about it made me blush. I could get us tickets to see a concert of his favorite band. Maybe not. Sounds too plain. The movies? Nah, too boring. Amusement park? Nope. Too cold. His slave for a day? No way in hell. Why did I even think of that?

I am so uncreative. Maybe I should go with Utau's idea…

I don't think it's because I'm not ready. I guess I'm just shy, though I shouldn't be. Ikuto'll never hurt me if he can help it. I know there's pain in sex but still…

I just want to give Ikuto the best present ever.

I rushed to my phone and dialed Utau's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Utau. It's me."

"_Hey, Amu. Did you decide?"_

"Yeah. I'll do it."

**O.O**

_Tell Me Why – Taylor Swift_

Half an hour later, Utau picked me up from my place. We drive to who-knows-where. Upon reaching the place, I analyzed the store once I got out of the car.

My jaw dropped.

This was a sex shop.

Oh, god, help me.

**Normal POV**

The two went inside, searching through the different items.

"Need some help?" an assistant asked, walking towards Utau and Amu.

"Yeah. What would you recommend for a girl who's a virgin and she wants to give hot sex to her fiancé as a birthday present?"

"Utau!" Amu hissed, her cheeks flaring. "You chose the wrong words!"

"Hey, it's kind of true."

"I know just the thing." She smiled, leading the girls to a rack halfway across the room. "What theme of her costume do you want?"

"Cat-themed. Definitely cat," Utau said.

"We have many under that category. How about this one?" She pulled out the skimpiest outfit Amu has ever seen.

"Absolutely not," Amu opposed.

"Amu, don't be so picky."

"If you don't like that one, how about this?" But that was skimpier than the first one and it wasn't Amu's style. The rest of them were the same. Guess she'll have to go with the first one.

She breathed out heavily. "All right, I'll pick the first one you took out."

"Would you like to try it on?"

"I guess." Amu went to the changing room. She stripped and put on the outfit. She blushed from the excessive amount of exposed skin. But this should make Ikuto happy. And Amu kind of liked the style of it. Scanty, yes, ugly, no. She took the costume off and changed back into her clothes. She came out and saw Utau and the assistant with lots of things in their hands.

"For your costume, this'll go well with it." The worker pulled out a black whip and pink furry handcuffs.

"W-What?? A whip and handcuffs? What am I going to use them for?!"

"Amu, I'm the one helping you here. Take the whip or handcuffs."

Amu signed for the millionth time that day. "Ok, fine, I'll take the handcuffs. It's better than the whip. The whip could hurt Ikuto."

"But who knows, maybe he would've enjoyed it since it's coming from you," Utau snickered. "He'll probably be like, "Oh, Amu, it feels so good! Whip me more, you—" Amu elbowed her in the gut, cutting her off.

**XD**

_The Best Day – Taylor Swift_

It was finally the day of Ikuto's birthday.

Amu's so nervous, her hands are shaking. It's noon right now and she's currently out with Ikuto. Ikuto enjoyed just being with Amu but he sensed something was wrong. He spotted her trembling hands.

"Amu, is everything all right? You've been acting really strange since this morning."

"Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" she answered too quickly.

Ikuto's eyebrows furrowed but he let it go. "If you say so…"

He knew for sure that something was up but he just didn't know what.

**-.-"**

_Hey, Soul Sister – Train_

"I'll open the door," Amu offered, fumbling with her keys. Once she had a firm hold on the key, she opened the door of their apartment and stepped in.

"Why's it so dark in here?" Ikuto asked, searching for the light switch. All the blinds were pulled down for some odd reason. He immediately became alert. What if a burglar had broken in? But that wouldn't make sense. Why would they pull the curtains and blinds down which would waste their time?

He found the switch and turned the light on, half expecting the room to be a mess.

But what he saw was completely different.

"Happy Birthday, Ikuto!"

"What the—"

The room was different but in a good way. There were decorations everywhere, confetti now being thrown everywhere. A huge banner was hung from a wall which read "Happy Birthday, Ikuto!!". All of his and Amu's friends were here, holding some kind of party object.

"Happy Birthday, Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed, jumping on Ikuto and hugging him. He returned the hug though shocked at the surprise. Also, was this why Amu was so nervous today? Was she afraid that he'll find about the surprise? He felt relieved that it was only that. Well, for one thing, he certainly _was_ surprised. "It's not as nice as the party you threw for me but I hope you enjoy the party here."

He turned around, giving her his one-of-a-kind smile. "Thank you, Amu."

She blushed.

**:3**

_Body Language – Jesse McCartney _

After the party, some of Amu's friends stayed over to clean up. They finished by eight o'clock. Utau was the last one to leave.

"Good luck," she had said, winking at Amu, who in return, blushed.

It was really nerve-wracking.

Ikuto received presents from all his friends…except for his own fiancée. He was a bit upset but it's not like he's going to demand a present from her.

"I'm going to take a shower," Ikuto announced, heading to the bedroom to get a fresh new set of clothes. "Unless, you want to come with me."

"Just go take a shower," Amu urged, her face red.

She heard him chuckle and heard the bathroom door close.

That was her cue to prepare for her present.

She grabbed her bags and slipped something in the bag that would prove useful during their…_fun_.

**:O**

_Just A Little Girl – Trading Yesterday_

"Amu, I'm done," Ikuto said, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Okay. Keep the light on. I'll be there in a second."

Once Ikuto entered the bedroom, he was planning on teasing Amu for a bit. But a flash of pink past by him and he heard the door slam. Was that Amu just now? Why was she in such a hurry?

He shrugged, dismissing the subject. Maybe she had to go badly.

Inside the bathroom, Amu was heaving a sigh of relief. She was glad he didn't see the bags she was holding. With Ikuto's curiosity and stubbornness, he'll find out what's in the bag at all costs.

She took her shower as quickly as possible, making sure to thoroughly scrub her hair with strawberry shampoo and afterward, conditioner. She used a fruity body wash. She made sure she had shaved before heading out the shower. She dried her body off and blow dried her hair until most of the dampness was gone.

She took the outfit out of the bag and sighed. She was so nervous.

She ripped the tag off and put on the attire. She looked in the mirror, blushing from the large amount of exposed skin. Boy, would Ikuto love this.

Starting at the top, she had hot pink furry ears. She was wearing a corset that showed her flat midriff. The corset was black and it was held together by a hot pink furry ribbon in the front. The ribbon was crisscrossed, making little X's down the front, and showing a lot of cleavage. The top edge of the bodice had fur that matched the ribbon. Her tight shorts were so short, it was practically underwear. It probably reached an inch or two below her butt. The edges were lined with pink fur and a tail was attached to the shorts. She wore black fingerless gloves with pink fur, extending to her elbows. A choker came with it but she left it off.

The lady at the sex shop offered stilettos to match the outfit but Amu humbly declined. She wouldn't need it. It'll just be hassle for this special night. Jewelry and makeup, too. Better keep it simple yet sexy.

She took the handcuffs out of the bag and attached it to a hook on her shorts. She didn't get any other sex toy. She doesn't want _toys_ pleasuring Ikuto. Much to her embarrassment, she admits that _she_ wants to make Ikuto feel pleasure, not some cheap item.

She threw on a robe, covering her body.

It was time.

Amu walked out the door but stopped, shaking her head. What was she thinking? How could she have these kinds of feelings? The way she's thinking is like she wants to get this over and done with. Like this was a job that needed to be done. She flexed her shoulders and resumed walking, her head held high.

Well, not anymore. She should be relaxed and _enjoy_ this night. After all, she's going to lose her virginity to the man she loves. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

She was going to have _fun_.

**0o0**

_Speechless – Lady Gaga_

'_What's taking Amu so long? It's been half an hour.' _he thought, putting his music book away. As if on cue, Amu strolled through the door, smiling sweetly at Ikuto.

"Hey, Amu."

"Hey." She hummed as she skipped past Ikuto, and he caught a whiff of her sweet scent. He wanted to just eat her up…

"You sure are happy. What happened in half an hour that made you this happy?"

"Oh, nothing really. I'm just happy to be with you." She spun around, showing her dazzling smile.

His eyes widened slightly before he smiled back. She doesn't usually say this. Typically, it's Ikuto saying cheesy lines to Amu. He brushed it off, thinking she must be acting extra nice since it's his birthday. "Me, too."

She hauled a chair to the center of the room where there's room. "Come sit here."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just because. Please?" she supplicated, giving him her puppy eyes.

He rolled her eyes but gave in. He always lost his willpower upon seeing her eyes and vice versa. He sat down, waiting for her to say why he had to do this.

"Ok, now close your eyes."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You better not try to play a prank."

Amu giggled. "Of course I won't."

"All right, then." He shut his eyes, thinking that Amu had been weird today. Amu tiptoed around him, and quietly released the handcuffs from her shorts. She swiftly grabbed both of his hands, pulling them behind the back of the chair, and handcuffed them.

"Amu, what are you trying to pull?" he demanded, opening his eyes, and struggled to break free. As strong as he was, he couldn't break the binds.

"Oh, nothing much." She walked around, now facing him. She untied the sash holding her robe together and removed the robe, throwing it aside.

Ikuto's jaw literally dropped to the floor. He could not believe his eyes. Here was his Amu, practically naked in front of him. Amu, the girl who is never a slut, was wearing this kind of clothing. He pinched his hand really hard to see if he was dreaming. Nope, it was reality.

**Warning: Following content is a little M-rated. Skip to the next boldfaced sentence, which will be after this part. Please don't read this if you don't like really perverted parts, you'll be offended by the story, etc.** **Though it shouldn't be considered M-rated…in my opinion, anyways.**

"What is this?" He looked her up and down, feeling his mouth water at just the sight of her. He felt horny.

The new Amu smirked.

"_Be in control," _Utau had said last week.

'_I _will_ be in control.' _Amu thought, slyly grinning at Ikuto as she inched closer to him. She sat on his lap, or actually, down _there_, so their legs right now were perpendicular to each other. She turned her body, but not her legs, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning in, she whispered in his ear.

"I never gave you your birthday present. Did you think I wouldn't give you a gift?" she asked innocently, trailing her nail down his arm, making him shift away from her touch, yet at the same time, he yearned for her. He wanted Amu. _Now_. She pressed closer to him, purposely pushing her C-Cup boobs up against his chest. He could smell her intoxicating aroma. Her lips were touching his ear. "This is my gift to you. Be prepared for a _long_ night with _me_…" she finished, her tone low and seductive.

She changed her position and straddled his waist. She started unbuttoning his shirt slowly, causing Ikuto to go insane from her touch. When it was open all the way, she pushed the cloth away but she couldn't take it from his body since his hands were tied. She ran a finger down his abs, and traced his abs, making Ikuto squirm underneath.

Amu felt giddy inside. The situation would always be reversed. It's always Ikuto sexually harassing Amu but tonight, Amu was in complete control.

She kissed his jaw line and bit his ear, earning a moan from him. Pleased, she gave him butterfly kisses along his neck. After that, she gave him a long kiss, exploring his mouth. She touched his silky hair, massaging his scalp. She moved up a little so her chest would be right in front of his face. He kiss, licked, sucked, bit any area of skin he could reach, making Amu moan and yelp from pleasure. Her hand went down and rubbed his dick, his pants and boxers still on. He groaned, trying to break the handcuffs.

Smirking, both her hands went back to his chest, touching him everywhere. She nipped at his nipples and teased it.

"A-Amu, please," he said, throwing his head back. He's afraid he was going to lose his sanity.

"Please what, Ikuto-_koi_?" she dragged out, deliberately adding the honorific at the end to make him hornier. She bit his ear again and teased him with her tail.

"Stop…teasing…me, damn it," he said in between breaths.

"A little more torture wouldn't hurt." She winked and teased him for another ten minutes. Those ten minutes felt like ten hours to Ikuto.

"Ikuto-koi, that's just the beginning. I'm not done with you yet…." She walked behind him and grabbed the bag from some corner in the room. Just a few inches behind him, she undressed slowly, throwing the articles of clothing in front of him, letting him know that she was undressing.

He gulped. God, he was hard.

After she was done stripping, she took the item out of her bag. Before she threw the shorts to the side, she took something out of its pocket. The item she had placed before "torturing" Ikuto. It was a condom. She slipped on a new pair of string thong, which was black and lacy. She then dropped the condom inside her underwear, knowing Ikuto will see it when he takes if off. Amu was always prepared. Besides, where else should she put it? Putting it on the nightstand isn't fun at all. For her bra…well, she wasn't going to wear one. She grabbed a three-inch wide lace from the bag. She wrapped it around her boobs and around, and tied it together with a bow on the front. There was lace to replace her panties but Amu wasn't _that_ brave.

She went back in front of Ikuto. This time, some drool did fall down. Amu rolled her eyes but was secretly delighted.

She straddled his waist again and her hands went to his hands. She murmured in his ear, "This is my real present. I'm giving myself to you. Your present is my body. _Me_."

"Does that mean you're willing to have sex with me?" he asked incredulously.

Amu rolled her eyes. "Yes, stupid."

He smirked. "Just making sure."

She unclasped the handcuffs, setting his hands free. Immediately, his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, as he captured her lips, leading to an intense make-out session. He stood up, her legs still securely wrapped around his waist, their lips still locked. He walked to their humongous bed and fell down with her underneath him.

He pulled away and quite literally, unwrapped his present. He tossed the lace aside, ravishing her breasts.

**This is the end of the slightly M-rated part. **

They laid together, side by side, naked and holding hands. Amu had to admit, she did pretty damn well in being control. However, she wasn't in control the whole time. Ikuto took over from when he "unwrapped" her until the end. Well, you can't have everything.

"Thank you, Amu. That was…the best present. Ever," he said in the dark. It's only been two hours since Amu started her seductive teasing.

"You're welcome. Don't expect this everyday, though." She stuck her tongue at him, but he saw it from some moonlight shining in from the balcony. She let out a sigh of contentment. She could finally rest. Her whole body was sore. However, her first time was _great_. She's glad she did it with Ikuto. She can finally sleep now.

She suddenly felt him on top of her as he squeezed her boobs and fingered her entrance down below.

"Round two, Amu-koi?" he questioned, kissing her on the lips.

Guess she can't rest yet. But she suddenly an idea struck her.

"Sure." She flipped them over so that she was on top of him.

But this time, _she_ would be in control.

**O///o**

_Kids – MGMT_

**I can't believe I just wrote that…I didn't think I could write smut in my life. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that though :D It was longer than last chapter.**

**Either the next chapter is the last or the one after that. But there will be no more than two. **

**Okay, I **_**promise**_** my next update will be "Crossing Paths." I'll try though. It won't be this week since I have a huge project coming up. I'm praying for snow. Doubt it, though.**

**Please review~!! (: It would really make my day and possibly make me more motivated and update stories faster. **


	11. Welcome to the Family

**Um…very late update. Very very **_**very **_**late update. Sorry D: Um, my excuse is laziness and writer's block. Like, I have the ideas in my head but I can't put it into words… XD **

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, Himeka Tsukiyomi, linblueneko, Soccerluver04, Otaku-for-life, Kikopie88, IkutoxAmu, AhYingx3, Dark Midnight Dream, The Ever-Blue Alchemist, Aeona1991

**So, school ended. (: Usually that means more updates but it didn't really work last summer and I don't think that'll happen this summer for a few reasons. **

**1) I'm practicing tennis and doing other activities. I may take a writing course at this college this summer, too.**

**2) I'll be more socially active. xD I was inside the whole time last summer.**

**3) **_**I am starting to write my own book!**_** :D I have the ideas and events in my head and stuff…just need to make a plot of it so I can finish it in time before school starts. Doubt it though.**

**4) I have a new story idea for a fanfiction story :D It's of course going to be Amuto. ^.^ But I'm not starting it until I finish all my stories and I have it set-up so my updates won't be slow. I have three chapters in my head and all the basics of the story and characters so it's allll good. :3 But just know that there's gonna be DRAMADRAMADRAMA. :DD**

**Other exciting news. I entered this poetry contest. I received a letter and they said that my poem was chosen to be published in a book! :DDD I am so excited! I was like dying of happiness. (: **

WARNING: The second quarter of this chapter contains some sexual actions and in my opinion, the part's fine to be in a rated T story but I think I should warn those who don't like those kinds of things, to skip the part.

**So this is the second to last chapter. The next chapter is the last chapter/epilogue. **

**Enjoy. :D**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way.**_

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 10-x-X**_

_"Thank you, Amu. That was…the best present. Ever," he said in the dark. It's only been two hours since Amu started her seductive teasing._

_"You're welcome. Don't expect this everyday, though." She stuck her tongue at him, but he saw it from some moonlight shining in from the balcony. She let out a sigh of contentment. She could finally rest. Her whole body was sore. However, her first time was _great_. She's glad she did it with Ikuto. She can finally sleep now._

_She suddenly felt him on top of her as he squeezed her boobs and fingered her entrance down below._

_"Round two, Amu-koi?" he questioned, kissing her on the lips._

_Guess she can't rest yet. But she suddenly an idea struck her._

_"Sure." She flipped them over so that she was on top of him._

_But this time, _she _would be in control.  
__**  
X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Welcome to the Family  
**

**Normal POV  
**

After Ikuto's birthday, Amu and Ikuto got more intimate. Especially Ikuto. They had so much sex that Amu's legs would be so sore to the point she couldn't walk for the next day or two. If Amu wore even normal-length shorts, she'll probably find herself pushed against a wall by her fiancé.

Back to the present, Utau was impatiently tapping her foot against the floor.

**Amu's POV**

"Amu, come on, we're going to be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez, Utau."

It's June right now; 8-9 months since Ikuto proposed to me.

"Don't you look sexy," Utau teased.

"Shut up," I said, blushing.

It was June 22, to be exact.

"Do you have everything?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, _'Mother'_."

"Oh, shut up."

"Let's go." I lead the way, opening the front door of my apartment and heading towards my car.

My wedding takes place in four days.

And today is my bachelorette party.

**X-x-X**

"Amu-chan!" Ran yelled, waving her hands back and forth in the air along with Yaya.

I sighed, noticing some people were staring at us. Oh boy.

I reached their spot and scolded, "Don't yell."

Yaya pouted. "But Amu-chiiiii, you might not have seen us!"

Utau scoffed. "I doubt it. Now let's go."

Ran and Yaya cheered, skipping ahead of us. Utau stopped and said, "Let's pretend we don't know them."

I laughed. "You're so cruel."

"I know. You'll be saying more insults soon enough." An evil grin grew on her face as she tailed my two other friends.

Perplexed, I slowly followed her. What does she have in store for me?

**X-x-X**

We reached the club and I saw my friends waiting outside for me.

"Hey, Amu-chan!" Miki yelled as Su waved. I returned the gesture, hurrying to my friends' side.

"Did you wait long?" I asked, a little breathless.

"I just got here. I don't know about them," she said, talking about our other friends. They greeted me and assured me that they didn't wait long at all.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ran shouted, pumping her fist in the air and running towards the door.

When we went inside, I was in awe. This was my first time being in a strip club.

"Hey, the bride's in the house!" someone cheered. Strobe lights landed on me, putting me in the spotlight. I cowered away from it, hiding behind Utau.

"Guess she's really nervous and shy!" a voice boomed from overhead. "Ok, time to get this party started!"

"Go up on stage!" some woman shouted.

"No way!" I gaped in horror. I don't know about you, but I hate it when all the attention was directed at me. I didn't even really want this kind of party. Utau insisted—more like forced—me to have one.

This male walked up on stage and stood on the thin walkway/stage. There was a pole and chair stationed there as well. Someone pushed me to the stairs and I made my way to the guy slowly. He grabbed my hand and pushed me onto the seat. Then he began pole dancing in front of me and stripping. In my opinion, that is _not_ attractive. Ok, maybe a little, since he has a nice six-pack. But I have _Ikuto_ as my fiancé. I won't admit it to him but I think he's the hottest and sexiest guy ever. If I tell him that though, that'll inflate his ego even more and he'll tease me nonstop. No, that is _not_ happening.

After stripping and he was only in his undergarment, he gave me a lap dance. It was an understatement to say I was a little uncomfortable. I tried to push him off but he continued to do his dirty acts.

The girls were cheering in the background and chanting for me to dance.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

**X-x-X**

Hoshina Utau is a devil in disguise. Pretty and somewhat nice on the outside yet evil on the inside. Was this what she meant when she said I was going to throw more insults at her soon enough? I thought so. I looked down at my outfit as I replayed the events that took place five minutes ago in my head.

_After the (awkward) acts from the stripping, I went off the state, only to be dragged by Utau to the back._

"_I think we need to liven this party up a bit more."_

_My eyebrow rose. "What are you talking about? And why did you want a male stripper here?"_

_She rolled her eyes, pulling me into a room. "This is a strip club. Duh. And Amu, it's practically tradition."_

"_It doesn't hurt to be different."_

"_Amu, you'll be thanking me by the end of the night. It'll be fun." She gave me a smile. "Trust me."_

_I sighed but returned the smile. "Ok."_

_She turned on the lights. I scanned the room. This was a dressing room where one wall was a mirror and a table and chairs were in front of it. It was very much like the make-up rooms for actors. _

_Utau rummaged through the racks of clothing and pulled something out._

_I gawked at what she was holding. "What the hell is _that_?"_

_She smacked her forehead. "Oh my god, Amu, what does it look like?"_

"_All I see is something that resembles a bathing suit."_

"_Stupid, it's a corset."_

"_That's it? No pants?"_

"_There're shorts." She held up the pair of shorts. Actually, they're booty shorts. Or underwear._

"_Utau, that's such a slutty outfit," I pointed out in disgust. Why does she always give me skimpy outfits to wear?_

"_Relax, it's not like there're any guys here, aside from the strippers."_

_I made a face. "Still."_

"_Just get changed." She shoved the clothes to my chest and pushed me behind a curtain. "We only have about five minutes."_

_I sighed. There was no getting through to her. She's so damn stubborn! Even though I keep finding myself in these kinds of situations, why do I always give in?_

_I stripped and wore the outfit. The booty shorts were red and clung to my butt tightly. The corset was blood red as well and it was held together thanks to the laces in the front that created crisscross patterns. I pushed the curtains back, revealing myself to Utau._

"_Take these boots." The boots were knee-high, black and shiny, with 3-inch heels. I put them on as well and Utau scrutinized my body, giving it a critical overlook. "Very sexy. I promise you that you'll have fun. And someone else will have fun tonight as well…" she trailed off mysteriously, laughing evilly to herself. _

_Oh god. I shivered, feeling the goose bumps appear all over my body. _

**X-x-X**

**Normal POV**

Utau offered Amu a drink. Then another. Then two more. Amu started to sway back and forth. Beer pong took place after that. At this point, Amu was wild and crazy. She was absolutely drunk.

She rushed up on stage and started to pole dance like crazy and sang into a microphone. Rima facepalmed herself. She had enough willpower to limit the amount of alcohol she was consuming. Utau soon joined in with Amu as they both danced and sang. Yaya tripped up (yes, up) the stairs and began dancing and singing (horribly) as well.

After a few more hours of drinking games, dirty secrets, and drunken women, the party came to an end.

Utau was almost completely sober but Amu was still high. It'll take a _long_ time before she calmed down. Utau led Amu and the girls to their cars. Rima was driving since she was sober and could walk in a straight line whereas some couldn't. Utau pushed Amu into the backseat and followed suit. She took something out of her purse. It was a black, red, and pink plaid ribbon that was three inches wide. She quickly wrapped it around Amu's breasts and made a bow in the front. She wrote something on it in silver sharpie. She smirked evilly.

When they reached Amu's place, Utau supported Amu all the way to her door on the second floor of the apartment. It was probably around 2:30 in the morning. She rang the doorbell and Ikuto opened the door a few seconds later.

"Utau?" he said in confusion. He then looked to his left and saw Amu, her hair messy with almost no clothing on. He immediately went hard. He started to clutch the doorknob a _bit_ too tightly.

"Yeah, here's Amu." She gently pushed her to him. "She's still drunk."

"No I'm not!" Amu happily yelled. "Ikuto, am I flying? 'Cause it sure feels like it!"

"Oh my god." Utau smacked her forehead. "I'll leave her to you. Hope you enjoy your present." She winked and left the two alone.

"Okay…?" Ikuto said, closing the door.

"Mmm, Ikuto~" She then sucked on his neck, giving him a huge hickey. "Let's play!"

He resisted the urge to just ram her into a wall and kiss her senselessly. "Amu, you should just go to sleep."

"But Amu don't wanna~! I want to party alllll night long with Ikuto-kun!" She threw her hands up in the air and then wrapped it around Ikuto's neck.

"How was your party, Ikuto-koi?" She nuzzled her nose against her cheek.

He couldn't help but smile because what she was doing right now was cute. "Good, yours?" He actually came home about ten minutes ago, not long before Amu came home. He drank a lot but he's immune to getting drunk after some shots. Amu, on the other hand, got drunk after a couple of shots.

He now just noticed the ribbon tied around Amu and the words written on it. It read: "Like my present? You can thank me later. –Utau". He groaned. If he lost control, he can easily just rip the revealing clothes from her body.

"It was great!" she gushed. "At first, I didn't want to have it but Utau said I would have fun! I then started to dance like this," she explained really quickly. She turned her back to Ikuto and started to glide down, rubbing herself against his body in the process. He moaned at the contact and arched his body. She stood up, and still facing away from him, she used both hands to hold his neck and started grinding against his dick. He threw his head back.

"A-Amu…"

"Yes, Ikuto-koi?" she innocently asked, her cheeks flushed. She suddenly jumped on him, straddling his waist. Her breasts were literally pressed against his face.

He was using all his strength to keep himself in control. He didn't want to take advantage of Amu when she's drunk, even if they had made love before.

She abruptly hopped back down and pushed Ikuto down onto a wooden chair. She grabbed a cloth from somewhere and tied his hands together behind his back and the chair.

'_It's like my birthday all over again.'_

"Watch me dance, Ikutooooo~!" she sang, skipping to this pole they had in the living. And _no_, it was not built for pole dancing.

She was grinding against the pole, going up and down, and turning this way and that. Ikuto ached to just soothe the heat he was feeling. His erection was so visible, even if he tried to hide it. His eyes stayed glued to her body, but mostly her breasts and ass.

She then started to _strip_. Amu, who rarely did naughty things, was _stripping_. Ikuto blamed it on the alcohol. She very slowly took of the corset but not the ribbon Utau tied around her. She probably didn't even notice it around her. Her breasts were bouncing as she seductively sauntered towards her fiancé, the corset still loosely around her upper body. She removed it completely and tossed it over Ikuto's head. She gave him a peck on the forehead as her chest was pushed against his face again. He groaned and found himself sucking on her skin. She smirked, and much to his disappointment, moved back to the pole. As she danced, her huge chest flopped around as she shook her body and especially her butt.

She then grabbed onto the ends of her shorts with her fingers and swayed her hips this way and that. Her hands glided up her body and she continued to entertain Ikuto.

'_Why the hell does she have to be so damn sexy?' _He was muttering a string of curses under his breath. Seeing her like that was making him go mad. He was agonizing over the feel in his pants. He needed her. _Now_.

Then Amu began to slowly, painstakingly slow, take off her booty shorts. She was now clad in only her panties. She pranced her way towards Ikuto and leaned down next to his ear and whispered, "Did you like my dancing, Ikuto-koi~?"

He moaned as her hand lightly touched his private. "A-Amu, untie me."

"Hmm…if I feel like it!" She winked and assumed her position by the pole. She then got an idea. "Actually, how about this, Ikuto-koi?" She went back to his side and sat on his lap to give him a lap dance. Ikuto went crazy. He threw his head back and his hands fumbled with the cloth in hopes of untying it.

"Some male stripper did this tonight!" she elaborated jovially. She stood up and removed her underwear. She was now nude in front of Ikuto, except for the ribbon, which got pushed up and above her breasts.

"Amu. Let me go." His fingers loosened the knot a little. A spark of hope ignited in him and he concentrated to get the knot completely undone.

She smirked as she cautiously (not really, since she's drunk) stood on the chair Ikuto was sitting on. She swayed back and forth a bit. Ikuto had a full, clear view of Amu's private area. He growled and shook the chair because he was frustrated with the knot. His action caused Amu to stumble a bit, losing her balance. She crouched down to her knees to avoid falling over but that resulted in her breasts being forcefully pushed into Ikuto's face…again.

That's when Ikuto undid the knot.

And that's when he lost control.

He roughly untied the ribbon as Amu giggled. It was like she planned for all this to happen! He ravished her voluptuous breasts as Amu threw her head back in ecstasy. At the same time, his hands were exploring every part of her body, more towards her private area. She moaned as she arched her body for more of his touches. He stood up and pushed her to the nearest wall and kissed her lips ferociously as he held her up by her thighs.

"Ikuto-koi~" she moaned. She started to clumsily unbutton his shirt. He helped her and flung it somewhere. He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them down. Still supporting her thighs, he bent down a bit and licked her thighs and up. Amu breathed heavily, enjoying the pleasure Ikuto was giving her. He stood up and abruptly grabbed her ass with both hands and pushed away from the wall. She squeaked but he cut her off by crashing his lips to hers. She played with his hair as she thrust her tongue in his mouth. Ikuto continued to stroll towards his bedroom. He kicked the door closed, cutting the scene off so the readers could not see any more.

**X-x-X**

The next day, Amu woke up and screamed because she found herself naked. Also, she had the worst hangover ever. Her legs were so damn sore as well. Her memory was fuzzy but Ikuto was about to replay the events. See, he had security cameras set up around the house because he was afraid Amu would get hurt/kidnapped again.

When Amu saw the tape, her face went cherry red. She couldn't believe she did all those dirty acts! Ikuto laughed as he kissed her senselessly once again.

"Round 8?"

**X-x-X**

**Amu's POV**

"Rima, help me zip this, will you?"

"Sure."

I held my hair up as Rima zipped my dress up. I looked at my reflection in the floor-length mirror and sighed in contentment.

Today's the day. I'm finally going to marry Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I was both excited and nervous.

I heard a knock coming from the door. Two seconds later, Utau stepped in. Man, was she _gorgeous_. The bridesmaid dresses were light pink. They were halter dresses and knee length. There was also a dark pink ribbon under the chest area with a bow to the side. Rima looked stunning as well.

"You look beautiful, Amu," Utau complimented. "Wait until my brother sees this. You'll blow his mind away." She winked.

I laughed. "Thanks, Utau."

"Sure thing, sister-in-law." She grinned.

I grinned back, showing her my pearly whites. "I know, isn't it cool? You're one of my best friends and now I'm going to be your sister-in-law!"

"Hey, don't forget Amu that I'm still your best friend," Rima nonchalantly commented, checking her hair in the mirror.

I smiled at her. "Of course you are."

Before Utau could say anything, Yaya charged into the room at full speed, mostly like still on her daily sugar high. Miki came in soon after, sighing at Yaya.

"Amu-chi!" she yelled, pouncing on me. "I'm so pumped for today!"

I laughed.

Utau peeled Yaya off of me and chided, "Yaya, you're gonna ruin her dress."

"Oops!" She got off and gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Amu-chi!"

I smiled. "It's all right."

Miki smiled at me as she hugged me. "I'm so happy for you, Amu-chan."

"Thanks, Miki. For everything."

She gently smiled.

"Ok, no more chitchat. Time to make you a goddess." Both Rima and Utau smirked and got to work. Miki joined as well, since she was practically a professional. It was a good thing they knew how to do pretty hairstyles and make-up because it saved some money.

"Hmm…what fancy hairstyle should we do, Mashiro, Takayashi?"

"I got one, Hoshina."

"Same here," Miki said.

They grinned in unison and I gulped. Oh god.

**X-x-X**

**Normal POV**

Ikuto played with his tie nervously. Who would've thought the perverted _Tsukiyomi Ikuto_ would be anxious for today? Well, a lot of guys are typically nervous but we're talking about the cocky Ikuto here.

A booming laughter came from Kukai. "Relax, Tsukiyomi, it'll be great! Just think of the honeymoon afterwards."

He grinned. "True."

The door opened, revealing Yoru and Tadase in their tuxedos.

"Yo, Ikuto, nya!"

"Hi, you two."

"Yo!" Kukai greeted, giving Yoru and Tadase a high-five.

While Kukai and Tadase were conversing, Yoru walked up to Ikuto. "Excited, Ikuto, nya?"

"I actually am. And anxious."

"As your best man, I'll do everything to help you nya!" he heatedly said.

Ikuto smiled and ruffled Yoru's hair. "Thanks, bud."

**X-x-X**

**Amu's POV**

"My little sparrow is finally leaving me!" my dad exclaimed as he barged into the room.

I did a facepalm. "Papa, please."

"But Amu-channnn!" he whined as he hugged me while bawling his eyes out.

I sighed. "Papa, I'll still be your…little sparrow. I'll still be your Amu."

"Amu-chan," he cried.

Oh, boy. I let out an aggravated sigh. I sent a _'Help me!' _glance toward Miki, my maid of honor. Originally, it was going to be Utau, Rima, or maybe Miki. I was going to choose all of my friends as bridesmaids so there wouldn't be any fights. However, Utau and Rima fought over the position. To break up the fight, I said I would get Miki to be my maid of honor. It's not like I'm unhappy though. I've known Miki forever.

"Hinamori-san, Amu-chan will be all right," she reassured as she rested her hand on Papa's shoulder. "She'll be in safe hands. Ikuto-san truly treasures your little sparrow."

He sniffled and mumbled, "I guess…"

Miki, you are a lifesaver! I thanked her with my eyes and she smiled back.

While Miki and Papa were chatting about things (probably Ikuto), I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. I was awestruck by my appearance. I wasn't one to be cocky but man, I looked _beautiful_. My hair was up in an intricate bun and the make-up was perfect, making my eyes glow brightly. My dress was stunning. It was strapless and it flowed out, like a princess gown. Intricate designs were on the bodice, making it all the more amazing. The dress was expensive but it was worth it. _(A/N: Link on profile.) _

"Amu-chan, it's my cue to go."

I turned to her. "Ok. I'll see you at the altar."

Finally, after everyone left, it was just Papa and me.

"Amu-chan."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sad yet happy you found someone you want to be with."

"Aw, Papa." I hugged him tightly. "Don't worry. I'll still be your Amu."

"I know," he sniffled.

Someone came into our room and signaled that it was my turn to walk down the aisle. I took a deep breath.

"Papa, let's go." I went to his left side and linked arms with his. The door opened and we made our way down the aisle.

From this perspective, everything looked even more beautiful. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, turned their heads to look at me. I saw all my good friends in one section towards the front. Some of them were waving (mostly Yaya) and I smiled toward them. Mama was crying and Ami was beaming at me. The groomsmen were grinning at me while my bridesmaids were simply giving me gentle smiles. Then my gaze averted to Ikuto.

He looked so handsome that I almost had my mouth hanging open. But _man_, he was hot. But what I was most enchanted by was his smile. His genuine, tender smile would make any woman's heart melt. As we neared the altar, Papa let go and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. He proceeded to sit next to Mama.

He looked even more astounding up close. I thought he would give me his usual smirk because my eyes were wide but nope. No hint of it anywhere. Just this warm smile.

As the pastor said the vows and whatnot (I was only paying attention half the time), I was looking at Ikuto and he was staring at me. I think back to how I met Ikuto at a grocery store and that's when our story started. We had so many obstacles and near-death experiences but in the end, it was all worth it. Ikuto was worth it. Every single step of the way, I was supported by all my friends…by Ikuto as well.

He means the world to me.

"Do you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, take Hinamori Amu to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He gazed into my eyes. "I do."

The pastor turned to me. "And do you, Hinamori Amu, take Tsukiyomi Ikuto to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Ikuto looked at me expectantly and anxiously, as if he's afraid I might say no. "I do." Silly Ikuto, why would I say no?

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ikuto took a step towards me and took me in his arms.

"You are the most beautiful wife ever."

"Likewise," I said as our noses rubbed against each other.

He captured my lips and I hugged him tightly. The audience cheered for the newlyweds. Somewhere in the background, I heard Utau say:

"Welcome to the family, Tsukiyomi Amu."

**X-x-X**

**WHOA. Finally done. O.O But there's still gonna be an epilogue so look out for that. ;D After that, it's OVER. Officially done. I'm sad but happy since this story has been dragging so long. But don't worry, I have some ideas for new stories :3 **

**And DID YOU GUYS SEE THE PREVIEW FOR THE LAST SHUGO CHARA! ENCORE! CHAPTER? If not, GO CHECK IT OUT! It's on crunchyroll but I'm sure if you look in the forums, you'll be able to find a link to it. ;D The chapter is coming out in the beginning of August for those who don't know.**

**I was going to add the honeymoon in here but it'll take up more space and make it too long xD I'll include it in the next chapter. Maybe. So next chapter is epilogue and last chapter-ish?**

**REVIEW PLEASE. (: **


	12. Honeymoon

**So I originally thought this would be the last chapter…guess not. xD I think the honeymoon can stand as one chapter and the epilogue another because if I do both, it'll probably turn out **_**really **_**long. So yup, one more chapter. It'll be up soon.**

**If you haven't seen the new Shugo Chara! Encore! chapter, I demand you to see it NOW. Like, really, NOW. Because it is so good with some good Amuto fluff. ;3 It's also the last chapter of Shugo Chara!. T.T But I think Peach-pit is doing yet _another_ side story but I'm not sure.  
**

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

linblueneko, CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, xLolita, Foxgrl18, Kikopie88, The Ever-Blue Alchemist, iBunni, FlowerFairy9751, pie-chi, IkutoxAmu

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!. **

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 11-x-X**_

"_Do you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, take Hinamori Amu to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_He gazed into my eyes. "I do."_

_The pastor turned to me. "And do you, Hinamori Amu, take Tsukiyomi Ikuto to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_Ikuto looked at me expectantly and anxiously, as if he's afraid I might say no. "I do." Silly Ikuto, why would I say no?_

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

_Ikuto took a step towards me and took me in his arms. _

"_You are the most beautiful wife ever."_

"_Likewise," I said as our noses rubbed against each other. _

_He captured my lips and I hugged him tightly. The audience cheered for the newlyweds. Somewhere in the background, I heard Utau say:_

"_Welcome to the family, Tsukiyomi Amu."_

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Honeymoon**

**Amu's POV**

"Wanna come in the shower with me, Amu?" Ikuto slyly suggested, wrapping his right arm around my waist, and pulling me closer to him.

I smacked his arm lightly. "No, pervert. Hurry and take a shower because I'm all sweaty from sightseeing today."

He chuckled and buried his face in the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent. And as quick as a cat, he was off of me and materialized in the bathroom. He gave me a smirk before closing the door.

I looked in a mirror. Yup, my face was _all_ red.

Ikuto and I were on our honeymoon in Bermuda. Today was our first day, leaving thirteen more days to go. Not that I mind. The weather was nice here and everything was beautiful.

I opened my suitcase and gaped in horror. Picking up a note inside, I slapped my forehead.

"Utau, Miki, you two are gonna _die_."

_Hey, having fun in Bermuda? ;) You might've noticed that we changed the clothes in your suitcase… Honestly, Amu, those clothes were unappealing and they don't suit you. What we chose is MUCH better, believe me. Miki designed some of the clothes herself so you should be happy. Hehe, hope you can still walk during your honeymoon after what you and Ikuto are gonna do… ;)_

_-Utau_

I scrunched up the note and threw it across the room in frustration. I mean, my choice of clothes weren't _that_ bad. They consisted of T-shirts, jean shorts, capris, some nice tops, flip flops, and some tanks. Nothing too skimpy. I delved through my suitcase, dumping the clothes out. I took the first article of clothing from the pile I just made. It was a miniskirt. Ok, I can deal with that. The next one was a see-through shirt. I'll just put a camisole underneath it. Maybe the clothes weren't so bad. I picked up the next one. I sighed. Spoke too soon. It was a light pink nightgown that was see-through, had thin spaghetti straps, and reached halfway down my thighs. _Definitely _not wearing it.

Half of the wardrobe was acceptable, I guess, but the rest are way too revealing and slutty. Not gonna wear those. As for my undergarments…I don't like _any _of them. Most of the underwear was thongs. The majority of the bras was push-up bras and was worn to "seduce" men, apparently. I shivered. No way is Ikuto going to see this.

I dug deeper in my luggage to see what other surprises were waiting for me. I took something out and blushed. It was a condom. Oh my _god_, Utau, you are _so_ dead. There were fifteen or twenty of them! And then I found something else… I shoved it back in but then I got an idea. I smirked to myself.

This might actually be fun.

**X-x-X**

"Amu, your turn to take a shower," Ikuto said, coming out of the bathroom.

Before he could make any dirty jokes, I sped into the bathroom and locked the door. I sighed in relief and began stripping myself. I stepped into the shower and made sure I put extra strawberry-scented shampoo on my hair. I rinsed it out and then applied some strawberry-scented conditioner. I lathered strawberry-scented body wash all over me. After the conditioner and body wash was off me, I stepped out of the shower and got a fluffy towel. I wrapped it around myself and looked at myself in the mirror. I sniffed my hair and shoulder. Yup, I smelled like a strawberry, all right. I shaved my legs, making it smooth and add some cream to make it extra smooth. I blow dried my hair until it was a little damp. I took the perfume bottle I brought and squirted some on the back of my neck. It was strawberry-scented. Now I'm sure Ikuto can smell my scent from a mile away. I put on a dark blue push-up bra and a matching thong, making sure he can see my undergarments clearly.

"Perfect." I nodded in approval at how I look. This will definitely make his head turn. I opened the bathroom door and saw that Ikuto was sitting up and reading a magazine. He turned his head, about to say something, but his mouth formed an "o" and the magazine dropped to the floor. I giggled inside. If this was the reaction I'll get every time, I'll definitely do it everyday. I strolled towards him, purposely swaying my hips seductively, or at least try to.

"Hey, Ikuto-koi." I hiked up my dress and straddled his waist, facing him. I saw him gulp. Giggling, I nibbled his ear, knowing that was a sensitive spot. "How are you?"

"Better since you came here."

I pulled back and saw him smirk. I gave him the same expression and leaned in for a kiss. Our lips met and I tried to be the dominant one. My fingers entangled themselves in his hair as I deepened the kiss. I opened his mouth with my tongue and explored every part in his mouth. I pulled away to catch my breath as Ikuto buried his face in my hair.

"Why are you dressed up like this? Not that I mind. I like you like this. And you smell extra fruity today…" He inhaled deeply and moved his mouth along my left shoulder. His teeth bit the spaghetti strap and he used it to move it off my shoulder. I smirked. He was totally under my spell. I pushed the both of us down and positioned us so we were parallel to the bed. I towered over him and made out with him. Without him noticing, my hand went under the pillow and grasped onto what I was looking for. I grinned as I brought his hands up. He was too intoxicated with everything to care.

_Click. Click._

Ikuto opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. "What?" He tried to move his hands but couldn't. He looked at them and smirked. "Oh, so you like foreplay?" Oh his wrists were pink furry handcuffs.

I gave him a smirk. "Haha, yeah, right." I stood up a bit and took off my nightgown. I grabbed two more handcuffs and cuffed his feet to the bedposts. I hovered over him and nibbled on his lower lip. I then moved up a bit so my chest was in his face. Before his mouth could do any dirty things, I moved away and he pouted. I turned the light off and went under the covers.

"Goodnight, Ikuto-_koi_." I smirked to myself and laid down far away from him.

"What? Amu, get rid of these things!"

I laughed darkly. "This is so much fun."

"Amu, I'm serious."

"It's not like you can't sleep with those on. Sweet dreams, Ikuto-koi."

"Amu!"

**X-x-X**

I woke up, feeling very refreshed and energized. I at up and stretched my arms. My eyes went down and I smirked. 'I guess I didn't get raped last night,' I told myself jokingly. I looked over at Ikuto to see the handcuffs still holding him down. He was sleeping soundly, breathing slowly. I smiled and crawled over to him.

"Aw, he's so adorable like this!" I whispered to myself, grinning like an idiot. I straddled his waist and caressed his cheek. My fingers played with his tresses. His eyebrow twitched and his eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the sudden sunlight.

"Morning, Ikuto. Sleep well?" I smirked at the last part.

"If I saw this everyday when I wake up, that would be _awesome_," he commented, looking up and down my body.

I bent down and gave him a long, chaste morning kiss. "I'm only like this right now in front of you since I know you can't do any perverted things to me."

"For now." He smirked. "Which reminds me, why did you dress up like this in the first place?"

I rolled my eyes and rolled off of him, laying down parallel to him. I purposely hiked my left leg across his waist and rubbed my breasts against him and near his face. "Your evil sister changed my whole wardrobe with more revealing clothes because apparently, the clothes I picked weren't good enough for her." I frowned. "And me as well, or so she says."

"I bet." He lifted his head to kiss the skin near my breasts.

I slapped his arm lightly and purposely slid down so my chest wasn't in his face. He pouted. "My clothes were fine! And I also did this to get payback for all the perverted things you did to me." I winked, grinning.

"I'm glad Utau did that. This is probably one of the best things she's done for me in my life," he joked. "And clever, aren't you?"

I glared at him. "Pervert, of course I'm smart."

"You're pretty full of yourself." He turned his head toward me and gave me a kiss. "I think I could get used to this."

"Don't. Because this isn't gonna happen everyday. Oh, today is also a special occasion since this is technically our first full day on our honeymoon."

"Excited for today, Tsukiyomi Amu?" He gave me his warm smile that gave me butterflies in my stomach—the good kind though. "That name will never get old."

"Yes, I am excited." I giggled. "And yes, Ikuto, I'm finally Tsukiyomi Amu. Glad?" I nuzzled my nose against his.

He grinned. "Of course. I went through so much trouble to get you but it's worth it and so much more. And after I get what I want, I don't plan on letting go. Ever."

I blushed. "You're so cheesy."

He smirked and kissed me. "It's true."

"W-Whatever," I stammered, the color of my face cherry red."Let's go to the beach today!" I hugged him and my body was sprawled on top of his. I buried my face in his neck.

He didn't respond for a bit but I soon heard him chuckle. "That's fine by me. But don't you want to stay here like this with me? Without the handcuffs and the clothes, of course."

I stuck my tongue out. "If I did, you would probably be pounding into me nonstop. With these binds, you can't do that~" I sang. Before he could comment, I declared, "I'm getting changed first." I sat up and then sat right above his throbbing member. I slid up to his chest, grinding against him on the way and making him moan. I leaned down so that my breasts smothered his face. I let out orgasmic sounds when he sucked on my skin. Oh, it felt so good! I pulled away however, making him whine.

"Amu-koi~"

"Hmm…what should I wear?" I asked myself, ignoring his complaint completely. I walked away from the bed, purposely swaying my hips and shaking my butt a little to tease him. I bent over so he could have a perfect view of my cleavage. I searched through my suitcase for an outfit and settled for some jean shorts and a white tube top. I pulled out one of the few swimsuits Utau got for me. It was a halter bikini, its color resembling Ikuto's hair. It had a small heart on the left breast and another on the right part of my butt. The other bathing suit was white and strapless. The bottom part of the bikini was similar to a thong. The last one was a yellow bikini, which barely covered much of my two private areas. I chose the first one I picked out. I went into the bathroom and saw Ikuto look at me with lust. Too bad for him but we're not having sex right now. I closed the door.

After I changed into the swimsuit, I put the other outfit I chose over the bikini. I stepped out of the bathroom and went over to Ikuto.

"I prefer you in just a bra and panties over this." His lower lip stuck out as he made a pout.

"Sucks for you then. So we're going to eat breakfast at someplace near the short probably, tour around town, eat lunch, and then go swimming. We'll come back here after that. Sound good?"

"Not better than staying here with me and having sex all day." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes but blushed nonetheless. "No, you freaking pervert." I released the binds on his ankles and proceeded to freeing his wrists. "Take a shower too if you want. We have time. Just don't be really slow." As soon as he was free, he made a lunge towards me, startling me. Well, I kind of expected this. He tackled me so my back landed on the bed. He gave me an intense kiss and than inhaled my smell.

"You still smell like a ripe strawberry," he breathed. His hands went to my shorts, already starting to unbutton them.

"Ikuto, stop." Of course, he didn't. "Ikuto, not now!" I grabbed his face and got him to look at me. "Ikuto-_koi_, not now. I promise we will later but not now." He smirked so widely for a second, it scared me and I realized I shouldn't have said that.

"All right, Amu-koi." He got off of me and went to take a shower. I sighed in relief.

After he was done, he opened the door and stepped into the room I was in. _Naked_.

"I-Ikuto!" I squeaked. "Put some c-clothes on!"

"It's not like you haven't seen me nude before," he reasoned, sauntering towards me.

"Y-Yeah, but—" He interrupted me by swooping down to give me a kiss. He pulled away and grinned. "Like what you see?"

I turned away, my face bright red. "J-Just get changed already."

He chuckled. "You're so cute."

That just made me redder.

He laughed, giving me a hug.

I really like this laughing Ikuto. It makes me happy to see him so carefree and smiling…

**X-x-X**

I set up our place on the beach near the water but not too close. I spread out the towel and opened the big umbrella I brought. I took off my shorts and top, leaving me in just my swimsuit.

"_Holy shit_," Ikuto said, stretching the two words out. "Damn, Utau really knows how to pick clothes for you."

I rolled my eyes but blushed. I looked at him and took note of his six-pack. I have to admit that he looked extremely hot in his swimming trunks. "You idiot. Come on, let's go in the water!" I laughed as I grabbed his hand but he wouldn't budge. I looked at him, confused.

He frowned. "I don't like going in the water."

I arched my eyebrow. "But today, you agreed on coming here."

He mumbled something incoherent, looking away.

I stepped closer to him. "Sorry, I couldn't hear what you said."

He murmured again but I could only make out the words "you" and "happy".

"Ikuto, speak up. How do you expect me to—"

"I said I agreed because you looked so happy when you said you wanted to go to the beach!" he yelled, his cheeks a little pink.

I blushed myself because of his adorable face and what he just said. "Aw, you're so cute, Ikuto!" I went closer to him and squeezed him tightly. "Thank you!" I looked up to see him turn redder. He was just too cute. I stood on my tippy toes to give him a peck on the lips. "You're so sweet to me. We could walk around the beach if you'd like."

"S-Sure."

My eyes widened at his stutter and blush. "Ikuto, you're adorable!" I jumped on him, straddling his waist. He held me in a warm embrace. I was a bit surprised at my sudden boldness all of a sudden but really, he looked so cute!

"I still don't think you should call a guy cute," I heard him grumble. I pulled my head back to see him facing the other direction. I grinned and gave him a big kiss on his cheek. I giggled and released myself from him. I took his hand and we walked around the beach, admiring the waves, weather, everything.

After half an hour, I heard him quietly suggest, "Do you want to go in the water?"

I snapped my head around. "What?"

"You heard me." He turned away, looking at the waves.

"But I thought you hated water."

"Not _hate_, I just don't like it."

"It's okay. I didn't want to go in the water that much anyways."

"Liar. Ii saw how you always glanced at the water and the people in it, sighing longingly."

I blushed. Well, I _did _want to swim. "Are you sure I can? Will you swim with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll swim with you." He gave me a smile.

I gave him a long, tight hug. "Thank you, Ikuto!" I was so lucky to have such a wonderful and considerate husband. I took his hand and led him into the water. I saw him hesitate but I gave him a gentle smile. "We won't go that far in." We kept walking in the water until the waves reached our hips. "We can stop here." I went under the water and came up behind him, hugging him before he could react. I giggled as he turned around.

"Aren't you sneaky?" He smirked.

I returned the smirk. My hand went under the water and shot up, splashing water in Ikuto's face. His eyes widened as he stared, startled. I laughed at his expression. He soon started to smirk. Uh-oh. He brought both hands into the water and sent water flying at me. I squealed and did the same.

This was really fun. I'm glad Ikuto agreed to play in the water with me.

**X-x-X**

After we returned to our spot where I set up the towel and everything, it was already five.

"I'm going to get a drink and maybe some snacks. Want anything?"

"Yup, a Coke or something. Anything's fine."

"Okay, be right back." He gave me a quick kiss before leaving for the snack shack. I sighed in content and laid down on the towel, putting my hands under my head and crossing my legs. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth radiating from the sun.

"Hey, baby."

I opened my eyes and I saw three guys standing above me. I sat up and looked at them questioningly. "Yes?"

"Wanna swim with us in the water?" the middle one asked, sitting down next to me.

"No, thanks, I'm not interested," I said, hoping they got the double meaning in the last part because I am not interested in them. I stood up and was about to go find Ikuto before one of them grabbed my arm.

"Come on, sexy. I'll make sure you have lots of fun," he slyly said.

I pulled away but he had my arm in a vice-like grip. "Let go of me!" The other two guys were starting to surround me as well. The one gripping my forearm pulled me forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pushed and shoved but he was strong. "I said let go!" I was about to punch him in the face when I felt someone else behind me.

"You heard what she said. Now _let go _of my wife," my savior commanded venomously.

The guy holding me backed away, putting his hands up. "Sorry, man, didn't know she was your wife." The three scampered away.

I turned around and was about to thank Ikuto but he was glaring at me. "U-Um…"

"Honestly, Amu, can't you protect yourself for less than ten minutes?"

I bowed my head. "Sorry, Ikuto, I'll be more careful. Thank you." I gave him a smile.

I sighed but I knew he wasn't angry anymore. "It's not like I don't want to protect you. I want to." He pulled my wrist, making me stumble forward into his open arms. "Because I love you."

My blush increased ten-fold and my heartbeat accelerated. Ikuto rarely said those words but I knew he meant it every time. "I-Ikuto, thank you. I love you too."

**X-x-X**

We returned to the hotel around ten and I was exhausted. I went over to my suitcase to grab my pajamas before I felt Ikuto turning me towards the bathroom.

"Amu, you look _exhausted_. Take a nice shower and rest afterwards." He shoved me in the bathroom and threw me the nightgown I wore the other night. As expected of the pervert. I stripped myself but then realized Ikuto didn't give me any undergarments. There's no way I'm going to ask that perverted Ikuto. I peeked outside and saw that Ikuto wasn't in the room. I thought that maybe I could dash to my suitcase and grab a bra and panties. I opened the door and raced to my luggage. I searched through it but I couldn't find any undergarment. Where were they? I then heard footsteps and gasped. I rushed back into the bathroom and groaned. Great. Just _great_. I guess I'll try again later. I took a relaxing shower and made a grab for a towel.

Only to find there were _no _towels.

But that's impossible since there was a bunch of them this morning! It couldn't have just disappeared, right?

Then I put two and two together and it clicked. I groaned. I quickly threw on my nightgown and marched out the bathroom. Ikuto was lounging on the bed and watched me, as if he knew I would be coming out of the bathroom that second.

"Did you take my undergarments and the towels?" I angrily asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Who knows?"

I gritted my teeth together. He can sometimes be so ridiculous! I saw him eye me hungrily and I looked down. Oh crap, this nightgown was see-through so technically, he could see my whole naked body. He stood up and advanced towards me. With every step he made closer to me, I stepped back. But then my back hit the wall and I was trapped. He put his hands on either side of my head and leaned in to suck on my neck, leaving a big hickey. My knees were growing weak and I hated how he had this affect on me. His hands traveled down my body and it reached the hem of the dress. He slowly started to raise the fabric. I moaned in protest but he had pinned my hands above my head. He gave me an intoxicating kiss and soon enough, the nightgown came off and was discarded to somewhere in the room. He was fully clothed while I was nude. Unfair, if you ask me. He placed his knee in between my legs, making me gasp. His hands roamed my whole body and I moaned at the touch. He soon picked me up by my thighs and carried me to our bed, laying me down.

_Click. Click._

My eyes went wide. Oh, no he didn't. I looked at my wrists and sure enough, pink fuzzy handcuffs locked me to the bedposts. He put the handcuffs on my ankles too, making sure my legs were spread _wide _apart.

"You planned this all along, didn't you?" I glared accusingly at him.

"Of course." A smirk appeared on his face. "This is my payback for last night, _A-mu-chan_." He took his clothes off quickly and hovered over me, giving me kisses everywhere. His hands touched me everywhere, leaving hot trails all along my body. His hands reached down _there_ and I gasped in pleasure.

I had a feeling this was going to be a _long_ night.

**X-x-X**

**So the honeymoon turned out longer than expected. O.O Whoops. XD I even cut out some parts I was initially gonna add in there. **The final and last chapter will be updated on the7th**. You'll see why in my last author's note for this story. ;3**

**I was so tempted to write a lemon but I doubt I can write one. x'D But keep your eyes out for a lemon that relates to this story under a different penname… ;] Maybe. xD**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter that was filled with major Amuto fluff. :DD I thought the part with Ikuto blushing was too cute. ^^ I got the idea from reading **FBGoldfish**'s story **"Tagteam Matchmakers." **You should definitely read it because it is awesomesauce. :D**

**Please review! :D Criticism and long reviews are highly recommended. ;D **


	13. Epilogue

**Last chapter T.T Now that I think about it, I could've squeezed in the honeymoon at the end of chapter 11… -.- I'm so stupid. Oh well, I'll just make the honeymoon a bit longer and the same for the epilogue. **

**Today is my anniversary for publishing something on fanfiction for the first time. (: It's been two wonderful years. I enjoy writing so much. Fanfiction has made me want to become a writer when I grow up. I hope fanfiction never closes their site down.**

**Thank you to these reviewers:**

CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL, FlowerFairy9751, linblueneko, iBunni, Foxgrl18, pie-chi, The Ever-Blue Alchemist

**Seriously, whoever has read this story or reviewed or anything…you guys are the best. I wouldn't have been able to make it here without your help. I know that's what every author says but I mean it. I wouldn't have been able to update my story without all the support you guys give me. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**One last disclaimer for this story: **_I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way._

**I am dedicating this chapter to you readers. Especially for those who have stuck with me from the beginning of **_Love is Painful _**until now. Thank you very much! **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_**X-x-Flashback of Chapter 12-x-X**_

Click. Click.

_My eyes went wide. Oh, no he didn't. I looked at my wrists and sure enough, pink fuzzy handcuffs locked me to the bedposts. He put the handcuffs on my ankles too, making sure my legs were spread __wide __apart._

_"You planned this all along, didn't you?" I glared accusingly at him._

_"Of course." A smirk appeared on his face. "This is my payback for last night, _A-mu-chan_." He took his clothes off quickly and hovered over me, giving me kisses everywhere. His hands touched me everywhere, leaving hot trails all along my body. His hands reached down _there_ and I gasped in pleasure._

_I had a feeling this was going to be a _long_ night._

_**X-x-End of Flashback-x-X**_

**X-x-X**

**Epilogue**

_**10 years later…**_

"Get back here, Miyu! Look what you did to my dress!" A young girl at the age of 10 chased what looked to be her sister around the room. She had stunning golden eyes with flowing azure hair that reached her waist.

The younger of the two giggled uncontrollably, running away from her angry older sister. This 5-year-old child had violet hair and the same eye color as her sister.

An 8-year-old boy was lounging on a couch, staring at the ceiling with mild interest. He didn't seem to mind the noise—or he just chose to ignore his siblings completely. He had dark blue hair and endless pools of cobalt. He was the spitting image of his father.

"What's going on here?" A woman at the age of 33 with striking bubblegum colored shoulder-length hair and honey-colored eyes descended the stairs. The oldest sister ran towards her mother, grabbing onto the hem of her shirt.

"Mom, Miyu ruined my dress! She spilled juice all over it!" She stepped back and showed the orange stain on her ivory summer dress.

The mother gently smiled at her daughter, patting her on the head. "Amaya, I'll wash it off for you. It'll be good as new in no time."

"Mommy!" the little girl squealed, hugging her mother's legs.

"Hey, Miyu. Did you say sorry to your sister?"

Miyu turned to Amaya and gave her a bear hug. "I'm sowie, big sis!"

Amaya 'hmphed' and turned away, crossing her arms against her chest. You can see where she got that "Cool and Spicy" character from.

The pink-haired lady strolled towards the boy with a little hop in each step.

"How is Aoi doing today?" She sat on the floor so she was eye-level with her son.

"Eh, I'm good."

"What'cha doing?"

"Nothing."

"Did you practice violin yet?"

"Yeah."

"How do you like it so far?" Aoi recently learned some violin basic skills from his father.

"It's great." A hint of a smile broke through his monotone expression.

She grinned widely. "That's good."

While the two conversed, a man with deep blue hair quietly tiptoed down the stairs. Well, he didn't have to since he was as sneaky and sly as a cat. Miyu was about to dash to her father but he stopped her by putting a finger to his lips, signaling to her to be quiet. She grinned and gave him an "OK!" gesture. He quietly walked towards his wife, smirking. Aoi noticed his presence but didn't do anything to warn his mother. The man wrapped his arms around his wife, making her squeak.

"Good afternoon, Amu," he greeted, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Ikuto." She turned around in his embrace and he leaned in for a long kiss. Miyu was giggling; Amaya was pretending—maybe not, actually—to gag; and Aoi looked at them with disgust. He hurriedly fled the couch and went up the stairs to his room. Amaya followed her brother, dragging Miyu as well.

After they broke apart, Ikuto looked around the room and smirked. "Our kids are smart. They sure know when we need privacy."

Amu smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Ikuto, refrain from doing inappropriate things in front of the kids."

He pouted. "But they aren't here now." He pulled her in for an intense kiss. Amu lost herself in a world with just Ikuto and her.

And that's when the doorbell rang.

Ikuto groaned and hissed, "God dammit, who the hell is it?"

Amu laughed quietly before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. But Ikuto wasn't about to have their moment ruined by some idiot who dared to intrude. He explored her mouth with his tongue and his hands traveled down. Amu moaned against the kiss. _'Damn, he's good!' _She slowly lost her will to resist and answer the door.

The doorbell rang again but both of them ignored it completely, too absorbed in a world of their own.

"Open the door, you two lovebirds! I know you two are smooching in there!" Amu laughed lightly before breaking from the kiss.

Ikuto growled. "Damn Kukai to hell and back."

"Ow, Utau, why'd you hit me?"

Amu cracked up as she walked to the door.

"Maybe it's because you just interrupted their kissing time. I bet Ikuto is as pissed as hell."

Amu opened the door, revealing Kukai and Utau. A small, shy child stood by Utau's feet. Utau looked in the room and glanced at Ikuto.

"Yup, I was right. You're gonna get it, Kukai."

Kukai laughed nervously before directing his attention towards Amu. "Yo, Hinamori!" He pulled her into a hug, ruffling her hair.

"Ah, Kukai, you're messing up my hair!"

"Yeah, let her go, moron." Ikuto had sudden materialized behind Amu and grabbed her from Kukai's grasp. "And she's a Tsukiyomi now." He hugged Amu from behind possessively, making her blush.

"Sorry, Jealous Man. And the name kind of stuck and Hinamori doesn't mind, too."

Amu gave him a smile before letting the couple inside, along with her child. Amu turned her head towards the girl and gave her a hug. "Hey, Aika, how have you been? Still singing strongly?" Amu gave the blushing girl a wink.

Aika nodded. The little girl was 6 years old. She had lengthy blonde hair and emerald-colored eyes. "U-Um, is Aoi-kun here? And Amaya-chan and Miyu-chan too, of course."

Amu smirked before telling her they're just up the stairs. Aika happily smiled and rushed up the stairs.

"She totally likes Aoi," Amu remarked as the four adults sat down.

"Let's hope he doesn't sneak into Aika's room in the middle of the night like Ikuto did. Like they always say, 'Like father, like son.' Kukai would have a heart attack if he saw Aoi with Aika."

Amu laughed and teased Kukai for being overprotective. "Kukai, you're just like Papa."

"I remember when Pops caught us making out outside our house when they visited here." Ikuto grinned at the memory. Six years ago, Amu and Ikuto bought a nice, big house so their family would have enough space inside.

"Oh my god, that was terrible." Amu buried her head in her hands. "He practically fainted! Thank god Mama took care of him."

Kukai and Utau laughed at the thought of it. As they chatted about their lives and careers, the doorbell rang again. Amu stood up to greet the guests and turns out it was Rima and Nagihiko. A little boy and girl stood by their feet.

"Hey, Rima and Nagi." Amu bent down so she was eye level with their children. "Hey, Ren, Akiko. How are you two?"

"Fine," they answered simultaneously, the young girl shuffling her feet. They were identical twins and it was difficult to even know which the boy/girl was if it weren't for Ren's short, purple hair. Amu smiled and welcomed them inside the house. Amu told the kids they could go upstairs to find the other children.

"Since everyone is here, let's eat lunch. I made some sushi."

"Where are Ran and everyone else?" Rima asked curiously, following Amu into the kitchen.

"Ran, Miki, Su, and their families are busy doing things they planned previously. Yaya and Kairi are on a date since they're Kairi doesn't have work." Amu giggled. They sat down at the table and dug in.

"Himamori, yor ooking ish aweshum!" Kukai complimented with his mouth full.

Utau watched him with disapproval. "Kukai, mind your manners."

After they were done, they went back to the living room.

"So I'm going to take the kids with us soon, right?" Utau questioned.

Amu nodded. "Yeah, if you don't mind. We'll be back soon."

"Yeah but who knows what we'll do when we come home, Amu-koi." Ikuto nuzzled his nose against her neck, making her blush a thousand shades.

"Um, yeahhhh, that's why your kids are gonna sleep over our house," Kukai explained. "And no PDA, you lovebirds."

"Shut up, we can do as much as want," Ikuto retorted, giving Amu a kiss on the cheek.

Amu slapped his arm. "Ikuto, be nice."

"You two are certainly in the mood to have some—" Before Utau could finish, Amu sputtered out some random words.

Rima rolled her eyes. "Amu, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"We're talking about Amu-chan here, Rima-chan," Nagihiko joked.

"Yeah, Amu-koi, what's there to be embarrassed about?" Ikuto pulled Amu onto his lap and hugged her tightly. She sighed in an annoyed manner but she enjoyed his warmth.

"Unfortunately, we have to go. Kukai has a game coming up in an hour, too." Utau stood, stretching a bit.

"What about the kids?" Amu asked worriedly.

"They'll be with me, of course. I'm watching the game and so will they. You'll see them tomorrow in the afternoon." Utau winked towards Amu and Ikuto. She blushed profusely while he just smirked, getting the hint.

"Sorry for all the trouble," Amu apologized, standing up to walk her guests to the door.

"It's no trouble at all, Hinamori! They're a bunch of fun little kids." He flashed her a grin.

"Regrettably, I have to leave as well. I have to visit my mother and help out at the dancing school for today. Rima-chan is helping me, too." Nagihiko and Rima stood up as well and walked to the door.

"Sorry, Amu. We'll go somewhere fun next time," Rima promised.

"It's fine. And okay, I'm looking forward to it." Amu smiled. She called all the kids down the stairs. Ren was talking to Amaya animatedly; Aoi was teasing Aika, making her blush; and Akiko and Miyu were giggling together.

"Ren seems fond of Amaya," Amu noted.

"At least we don't have to worry about him sneaking in Amaya's bedroom when they're older," Ikuto said.

"You never know," Nagihiko replied. "But I think it's safe to say Aoi will be around Kukai and Utau's house a _lot_."

Rima added, "Agreed. Kukai, you should lock all the doors if you don't want Aoi all lovey-dovey with your daughter in the middle of the night. But I doubt locked doors will stop Aoi. He's too much like his father." Rima rolled her eyes.

"You guys are mean!" Kukai whined.

They laughed at that. After the children piled into the car and kisses and byes were said, Amu and Ikuto were alone.

"It feels kind of nice to have some real peace and quiet," Ikuto commented.

"I guess. So what do you want to do?"

"Since it's just you and me _alone_ in this house, why don't we stay on our beds all day long? Doing some _things_ of course."

"No, you pervert," she refused, her face the color of cherries.

"But today's a special day!" he whined like a little child as he hugged Amu from the front.

"Hmm…I wonder what today is…" Amu pretended to contemplate about all the different possibilities, her pointer finger against her chin. "Why don't you tell me, Ikuto?"

He smirked. "Amu, I love you." Even if he said it more frequently than in the past (but it's still not a lot), she always blushed a lot. "Happy 10th Anniversary, my love." Before Amu could respond, he kissed her passionately as his hands snaked around her waist. She moaned and felt herself being pushed back into a nearby wall. His hands went under her shirt and groped her chest. She gasped but made no move to stop him. He removed her shirt, showing her pale skin, with only a bra covering her chest. He smirked before picking her up bridal style and practically ran up the stairs.

Amu was in for a heated night.

**X-x-X**

"Ikuto, I'm going to take a shower," Amu announced, getting up from the bed. Of course, Ikuto latched onto her arm, pulling her back down and snuggled against her.

"Can't you just stay here? We can just cuddle together like this." He rubbed his nose against her cheek, making her giggle. _'He's really cute like this.'_ She patted his head and accidentally touched his ear a little, which was his weak spot. She swore she heard him purr.

"I was planning to go out to dinner. Su gave me this gift card to this fancy restaurant as a present. I don't want to waste it."

"Cheh. Fine."

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay."

She gave him a puzzled look before standing up and grabbed a new change of clothing. She thought he would make a perverted comment but he didn't this time. She shrugged to herself, thinking it's not such a big deal. She went into the bathroom and made sure the doors were locked. She opened the shower head and stepped in. She loved this bathroom since it was so spacious and the tub was fairly large as well. She closed her eyes as the hot water ran down her body. She sighed happily. She was in completely bliss…

Her peaceful and relaxing world was broken by one hand wrapping around her waist and one squeezing her ass. Hot breath fanned her neck.

She gasped and wheeled around, finding a naked Ikuto in the shower with her and as usual, he was smirking.

"H-How the hell did you get in here?"

"The door," he answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I locked it! I'm sure of it."

"Amu, after years of knowing me, you should know that I can get past any locked door one way or another."

That was indeed true. Whenever Amu locked the door to a room because she wanted to be alone or take a shower or anything else, Ikuto would always find some way to break in the room. Half the time, an intimate moment would take place. This time, there will _definitely _be some lovey-dovey time between the two of them.

"Did you really think I would let you take a shower _alone_, especially since you're seducing me with your sexy body?" She gasped when he suddenly pinned her to a wall and put his right knee between her thighs. He sucked on her neck and groped her chest. She moaned and breathed heavily.

"U-Um, yes?" she responded to the question between pants.

"You're wrong then, Amu-koi." He slammed his lips against hers, making her knees buckle. If it weren't for Ikuto's hands holding her waist up and his knee between her thighs, she would've collapsed.

She pulled away for breath, her mind disoriented a bit. Even if she's kissed him a million times, she'll always feel weak in the knees and be enchanted by his charms.

"Round 4?" He gave her his signature smirk and bit her earlobe. She squealed and wriggled around when she felt something hard poke her down there.

'_Oh, god. Here we go again…'_

But truth be told, Amu didn't mind.

**X-x-X**

After Amu cleaned herself properly—even though Ikuto pretty much insisted (almost forced) that he cleaned her with his tongue—she kicked Ikuto out of the bedroom so she could change. She went to her closet and chose what outfit she was going to wear. She chose a silky off-the-shoulder dress that reached her knees. It was black with silver swirly designs on the hem of the dress and a silver belt was wrapped around her waist. The dress had a tight bodice that showed some cleavage and the bottom half of the dress flowed out. Black open-toed pumps adorned her feet. She made her hair wavy and let it down.

After she had finished changing, she felt arms wrap around her waist, pulling her against a sculpted chest.

"You look beautiful, Amu."

"How long were you in here, Ikuto?" She was blushing a lot but she should've known that Ikuto would somehow sneak in.

"Since you were naked."

She gaped and smacked him.

"It's not like I haven't seen you nude before." Before she could sputter illegible words, he kissed her and said, "I'm going to get changed. Be ready to leave in five."

"Okay." She left the room and proceeded to gather some of her stuff and stashed it in her purse. When Ikuto came down in a dark blue dress shirt, a black tie, and black dress pants, he grabbed the keys and the two were off.

**X-x-X**

"This is really good," Amu commented, chowing down her food. "This restaurant is very nice and has such a pleasant atmosphere." She observed her surroundings and her eyes unintentionally met the eyes of their waiter for the night. He winked at her and she looked away uncomfortably.

He narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, but the waiters are assholes."

It's funny how she just looked at the said waiter. She kicked him in the shin. No one noticed since a tablecloth covered their legs. Ikuto grimaced and glared at her.

"Ikuto, he is a very nice man."

"The guy was hitting on you!"

"That's his way of being nice to me." She shrugged. "Don't think too much about it. _I _choose who I want to be with and my current choice won't ever change." She gave him a breathtaking smile that left his heart pounding.

Suddenly, she felt his hands bring her head closer. He leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. She pulled away, her face resembling a tomato.

"I-Ikuto, we're in public!"

Ignoring what she said completely, he said, "God, I love you so much."

"You're saying it so often now…" Amu mumbled, her face red with a smile spread across her face. She was ecstatic when he said it though. "I love you, too." She held his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

He squeezed back.

**X-x-X**

Amu opened the door to her house and before she knew it, she was pinned to the wall being ferociously kissed by Ikuto. She moaned into the kiss. Ikuto had picked her up and was already dashing up the stairs. He laid her on the bed, kissing her senselessly.

"Ready to make a fourth baby, Amu-koi?" He gave her a seductive smile, sending shivers down her body. His hands were already pulling up her dress…

**X-x-X**

Amu and Ikuto laid together under the covers, breathless from their previous activity. Ikuto hugged Amu from the front, placing his chin above her head. She smiled and snuggled against his warmth.

"Hey, Ikuto."

"Yeah?"

"Happy 10th Anniversary." She looked up and gave him a kiss.

_I didn't think I would have my happy ending. But look at me now._

Amu smiled at him and he smiled back, making both of them look like completely idiots grinning at each other.

_After all the things we've been through like Fukushima-san and Yuki, we're finally together. _

_After everything that's happened, I finally have my perfect ending._

_Ikuto, thank you for putting up with my stubborn attitude. Thank you for being there for me when no else was. Thank you for saving me when I was in danger. Thank you for giving me your love. Thank you for being my husband. Thank you for being _you_._

_With you, I feel safe…secured. With you, I feel like I overcome any obstacle that comes between us. With you, I'm not afraid of anything. With you, I can be myself. With you, I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world._

"Thank you so much, Ikuto. For everything." She gave him a tight hug before capturing his lips. He reciprocated the kiss, pulling her closer. "I love you so, so much."

"Not as much as I love you." Ikuto gave her his rare, warm smile that made her heart melt.

_I always want to be with you, Ikuto._

**X-x-X**

**Ahh! It's finally the end! T.T I felt like I really rushed it since I wanted to update it on the 7****th****. But this was my second story on fanfiction and I finished it. (: But I'm also very sad. D:**

**Thank you for reading this. I started "**Love is Painful" **on 8.07.08. (That's why I wanted to update it today. ;D) **"With You" **ended on 8.07.10, exactly two years from the first update of **"Love is Painful".

**Thank you for supporting me all the way from 8.07.08 to 8.07.10. Words can't express how happy I feel. Every time I get a review, I get all giddy and happy like a little girl. Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and this sequel. :]**

**Please review! I would like to hear your thoughts on this story. (:**


End file.
